To Read Into The Universe
by Venquine1990
Summary: 3 years after Xehanort's defeat, Kairi finds a Dark Corridor created by Molly and Ginny. Their actions are revealed and Master Yen Sid sends the Island Trio to save Harry and friends. But what's this? Sora is 18, but Harry 15? And what is Sirius' big secret? Warning: Time-Travel, Malexmale, Multipairing and MW/GW/Dursley/AF bashing! Don't like these topics, then don't read!
1. The Keyhole and the Plan

_**To Read Into The Universe  
><strong>__**Chapter 01  
><strong>__**The Keyhole and the Plan**_

_**Kairi's POV**_

The war against Master Xehanort has been over for the last three years and I am getting pretty sick of my current situation. Sora and Riku are so obviously crazy for each other, Riku willing to live in the Realm of Darkness for Sora and Sora actually crying when he and Riku reunited at the Organization's Stronghold.  
>But the problem is that while I have been able to see this since forever, actually since the end of our second journey when Sora was nearing the age of sixteen, have Sora and Riku seemingly both decided not to press this topic and have they been dancing around each other, embarrassing themselves every so often with obvious signs.<br>Signs that the other then either misses or just passes up as some strange coincidence, something that drives me absolutely up the wall. I have also been trying loads and loads of things to get the two of them to confess, but nothing worked. And believe me when I say I have tried plenty of things over the last few years.

First there were several attempts where I told them to go to the Play Island alone as I wanted to hang with Selphie and the other girls, but the two knuckleheads just used this time to practice their Keyblade Master skills. Then there were times that I passed out on watching the sunsets, during which they only talked of our journeys.  
>Then, a few months ago, I tried inviting them to a new Karaoke Bar that my father had let some musicians from another Island build onto the Main Island, but instead of singing sweet love songs – as the opening theme was <em><strong>Friends, Best Friends and More<strong>_ – did they spend almost every chance they got singing about the three of us.  
>By the end of the night I was ready to bang my head on the table we were sitting on and to make matters worse have both Sora and Riku constantly insisted that I sit between them, an obvious sign they couldn't be seated next to each other out of ridiculous fear that the other would realize how they actually feel.<p>

Unfortunately, to make matters worse, has something awful been happening the last two months; something my Pure Heart led me to discover. Since coming back to the Island have Sora and Riku been strongly avoiding the Secret Place, hidden under lots of vines hanging down from the largest tree on the island.  
>Yet two months ago did my Pure heart detect the power of darkness growing there and after a few days did I brace myself enough to go investigate. Inside the Secret Place – where years ago I melted my heart with Sora's to protect it at the start of our journey – a Corridor Of Darkness was slowly taking shape.<br>I had been shocked at seeing this as such Corridors usually appear ever so quickly, sometimes only to drop someone off, sometimes to let someone walk through when they're not sure where they'll end up, but this one was nothing more than the base circle on the floor from which the whole corridor would later grow to stand on.

I had written Master Yen Sid, using my Keyblade and tapping the bottle in which I had put the letter to make sure it would travel from the Destiny Island oceans straight to the Mysterious Tower and had after that made sure to keep Sora and Riku in the unknown while studying the Corridor a little more every day.  
>After a few days I had discovered that it was someone in a world that I had never been to before that was controlling a large group of Heartless and that her control over them was what made the Corridor grow. I had also made a discovery about this woman that disgusts me to this day and I had written another letter upon the discovery.<br>The woman, a small red-haired woman with a very vile heart, was controlling the Heartless in and outside her own home and was using the ones outside to keep others from coming inside, while using the ones inside to force nine people to do as she and her youngest – a girl with red hair and an equally vile heart – wished.  
>The eldest of these people under her control was her own husband, a balding man with a great love for something called Muggles, and the five of the others were her actual sons, while the last three were the eldest son's wife, a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with very messy black hair and a scar on his forehead.<p>

The wife of the eldest son was being forced into making love with her husband every night and I feared for her life as she expressed her own fear, of being killed once she had given birth, to her husband one night. I had heard this as the corridor was, by then, big enough for me to stick my head through to the other side.  
>The other two, the boy and girl, were in an even worse condition than the young woman as they were forced onto two of the children. The girl was forced by the woman and the Heartless onto the youngest son, while I could already tell that she saw him as a brother and not a boyfriend – no matter the demands of the woman.<br>The boy was even worse as I could clearly see the hidden love in his eyes as he looked at the one to youngest males under the woman's threatening control, but it was quite obvious that the woman and her daughter were blind to this and to make it even worse, was the daughter using the Heartless to keep the boy close to her.  
>Disgusted at how she was using such creatures of Darkness to claim what could never be hers, I waited each day until the Corridor of Darkness was completed and now, two months later, on the second of August, is it finally at full power and so I know it's now time to call Master Yen Sid and inform Sora and Riku.<p>

Waiting for them at the Play Island as Sora had apparently been sleeping by the time I was canoeing to the Play Island, I see my friend taking their own canoes to get to the Island and I say: "Sora, Riku, I need to meet with you! Meet me at the Secret Place! Hurry!" And I can see them looking at me confused as I run off.  
>Running into the Secret Place I wait for them at the entrance and through the vines see that Sora, more than Riku, is hesitating as Riku says: "Come on, Sora. We faced much worse than a dark cave." Sora nods and says: "I just hope this won't put us on another journey that keeps us from home for two and a half years."<br>Finally I understand why the two have been keeping away from this place for all this time and hit myself on the head as I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. Hoping I won't bring truth to Sora's fears, I run further into the cave and stay standing next to the Corridor, waiting for my friends and hearing them push through the vines.

They calmly walk through the small tunnel leading here and I know that Riku must be crouching a little as the tunnel to the cave is at least three inches shorter than he is, but I shake this random thought away as both boys – Sora actually bent over slightly as well – come out of the tunnel and gasp as they see the Corridor.  
>Instantly both of them have their Keyblades out, but I throw up my hands and shout: "Wait, let me explain!" They look at me and Sora says: "Alright, but at least step away from that thing, will you Kairi?" I nod, more than willing to appease Sora as I can already see that he fears his words of earlier coming true and say:<br>"I felt this thing starting to grow two months ago. And yes, I know they usually grow extremely fast, but this one hasn't been fully operational until two weeks ago. I've been going through it and studying the other side of it for the last two weeks and everything I found – it makes Malificent and Master Xehanort look innocent."

The two look shocked and then a bright white light erupts from beside me and from it, dusting some random stars off his long blue robe, is Master Yen Sid. I bow to him, together with Sora and Riku and he says: "Kairi, I have done as you asked and have also visited the fates of Hades after taking a look at the other side of this Corridor myself.  
>The 2nd youngest redhead that is under the control of that evil woman is in love with that young black haired boy, but he and the boy are being kept from each other while both have a near Soul Mate bond connecting them together. Trying to mend that now would not work, not with the other information I have been able to gather."<br>"What did you discover, Master?" Riku asks, great respect clear in his voice and Master Yen Sid answers: "There is a spell in this world that supposedly kills people who are hit by it. But because the spell only pushes the soul out of the body, is a Keyblade powerful enough to resurrect anyone hit by this so called _Killing Curse_."

"What does this have to do with mending that Soul bond?" Sora asks and Master Yen Sid says: "There are many forms of Soul Bonds in that world, Sora. Some of them are simply between these users of magic, others are between people who have certain Magical Creature powers attached to their hearts, such as Werewolves or Vampires."  
>I look shocked at this and Sora whispers: "Jack would love hearing that." And I know he means Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. Riku then softly nudges him with his elbow and Master Yen Sid says: "Sora and Riku, what I am now about to tell you – might change everything you know about yourself."<p>

The two look shocked and I wonder what information Master Yen Sid could have for my two friends while also feeling absolutely terrible as it is, now, starting to look like Sora's fears will indeed come true and then Master Yen Sid clears his throat and says: "Sora and Riku – Kairi is not the only one here not from these Islands."  
>Instantly we all realize what he means and I ask: "Sora – Sora and – and Riku – are." Master Yen Sid nods and says: "Yes, they are both from the world you have been studying the last two weeks, Kairi. Riku is the son of a man named Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice Longbottom. He also has a brother named Neville."<br>He then turns to Sora and says: "Sora, on the other hand, is proof that – in that world – same-sex relationships can still end up in a continuation of a family line. He is the son of a man named Sirius Black, who is something called a Veela, and his mate named James Potter. Like Riku, he too has a brother, his name Harry."

This makes me look at the Corridor Of Darkness and I ask: "Master Yen Sid. Please, tell me that –." But the man shakes his head with his eyes closed in pain and I gasp as I ask: "That – that black-haired boy? The one forced to be with that red-haired girl who is also in control of the Heartless? That's Sora's brother?"  
>Master Yen Sid nods and immediately Sora seems to accept this as he summons his Keyblade and asks: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go save him!" But Master Yen Sid shakes his head with a raised hand and says: "Even if you save him now, Sora, you will never be able to give him all the happiness he deserves."<br>Sora stops as he was almost through the Corridor and Master Yen Sid says: "The red-haired boy in love with your brother – used to be part of a twin. His brother died two months ago, but both of them and someone I cannot see yet are all in love with him. Just bringing Harry and that twin together will not make up for their loss of the other twin."  
>This makes Sora look down and he asks: "Then what do we do? I can't just leave my brother there! He'll be forced to marry that girl if we don't stop her." To which I cringe as I had heard the woman named Molly discuss this with the girl named Ginny only a few days ago, on apparently Harry's birthday and Master Yen Sid says:<p>

"We will stop her, Sora. But not now." This makes Sora scream and Master Yen Sid says: "We will save him – shortly after the two of you finished your Mark of Mastery." This confuses me and Riku asks: "Our Mark of Mastery? But Master, you already appointed me a True Keyblade Master. You did so – three years ago."  
>And as he says this, halting halfway through, do we both share the same thought, the same realization and Master Yen Sid nods as he says: "This boll of Energy that I was given by the Fates of Hades allows for you three to travel back in time – to the day after your Mark of Mastery Exam." And he shows us a glowing ball filled with light.<br>We all look at the ball in shock and he says: "Understand that I already have all of our back-up – anyone willing to help you fight these two – back in my Tower and that they too will be travelling back in time. Also understand that once this ball takes you back, it will also instantly transport you to young Harry's location."

We all nod and he opens his robe yet again, this time taking three books out from under his robe and he says: "These books came from my own library. I was taken there by my own instincts just this morning – before Kairi wrote me in the request to pick up anyone I would think wise to fight those two females.  
>I know they hold all the information that you will need to know about the last three years. I recommend you read them with Harry and whoever is in there with him as to make sure that the future Kairi has seen develop over the last two weeks does not occur. And also remember that you will have to find that world's Keyhole."<p>

Sora and Riku nod, both determined to get this job done and then I lower my head and say: "Sora – I – I'm so sorry." They all look at me and I say: "You feared so badly that coming here would get us on another two year leading journey and now we're traveling back three years in time. I – I never wanted any of this to happen."  
>Sora smiles at me, forgiving me as easily as he always does and says: "This is different, Kairi. This is a journey where we can prevent the darkness from spreading, instead of fighting it and fearing for our lives the whole time. We can make sure we don't have to at all, this way." I smile at him, knowing he is right and Riku asks:<br>"So, what are we waiting for?" And Sora says: "Wait, let's gather some supplies first. You know, like Paopu fruits and other things you can only find on the Islands. Then we can prove to Harry and the others that we're really from another world." I nod, agreeing with him, but then Riku laughs ever so softly and asks:  
>"And this won't prove that?" And he summons The Way to Dawn very quickly before Sora huffs and says: "Yes, and will probably make them think we're there to attack them." And Riku turns red as he realizes that the brunette has a good point, opening his hand and allowing for the Keyblade to vanish from his hand as he does.<p>

A few minutes later Sora has a few Seagull eggs and some fish, along with one Paopu fruit – which I know he would love to share with Riku – and Riku has a bottle filled with fresh water, one with salt water and some coconuts along with the cloth we had wanted to use for our raft all those years ago – only days before our journey.  
>The cloth is wrapped around a few logs and tied together with the rope we also used back then and I wonder what the boy is planning, while Sora tries not to look at the provisions too suspiciously and I can't blame him one bit as I know how much Sora loves just spending time with me and Riku without anything dangerous happening.<br>Master Yen Sid and I have been waiting just outside the Secret Place since the two started collecting these items, just to make it a little easier for Sora, and we have been talking about what would happen once our plan takes action and I had agreed with him to forge a connection between him and my Pure heart before leaving.  
>I would then use my power and send a powerful heartbeat his way when we have finished the first chapter, letting him know he can send the back-up and he would after this break the connection, but would also give Riku the power over Corridors of Darkness again, so that he could take us back to our homeworlds later.<p>

Still it falls me hard as I know I will have to tell Sora and Riku that this power cannot be used for the next three years as present and future forms of people cannot – under any circumstances – meet. This makes me sigh as it still means that Sora, Riku and I won't be seeing the Islands back for another three years – just like last time.  
>Hating this fact and wishing that the twins had never been separated – or that the Corridor had appeared before the twin had been killed – as that is the main reason we are not going to that world in this time, does Master Yen Sid tell me: "Kairi, it is not just young Fred Weasley that makes it better for you to Time-Travel."<br>I look at him and he sighs as he says: "James Potter had a truly great heart and wished for no harm to come to a Muggleborn named Lily Potter, so he faked loving her, marrying her and having children with her. The children are really his and Sirius', but only Sirius now remembers this as – as James Potter died 17 years ago."

My stomach disappears and my heart stops beating for a full minute and I ask: "So – so Harry – Harry thinks he – that he is." And Master Yen Sid nods and says: "Yes, he believes himself an orphan as everyone believes for Sirius to be Harry's godfather – and Molly Weasley is also guilty in leading Sirius into his death."  
>This makes me take a shocked step back and I ask: "His – his death?" And Master Yen Sid motions for the back of the first book as he says: "At the end of this book Sirius will meet his end in such a way that even the Keyblade would not be able to save him, which is another reason as to why I am sending you back in time."<p>

I nod and have regained my bearings by the time Sora and Riku arrive back with their things and Master Yen Sid hands me a small envelope and the ball of energy as he says: "Break the ball while having Sora and Riku hold your shoulders. It will transport you to where and when you have to be to start all of this. Good luck."  
>I nod and Riku switches his stuff over to one arm to grab my shoulder and Sora puts his fish, eggs and the fruit in a bag he had quickly gone to retrieve from home before doing the same. Master Yen Sid then points to the letter and says: "Give that to Sirius while Sora and Riku separate Molly and Ginny from Harry, is that clear?"<br>I nod and the man nods back before he bows down slightly and says: "Then all that rests me to say is fair luck and remain strong, together." And Sora says: "We will, Master. See you soon." Master Yen Sid nods and with his nod of assent, do I strongly throw the ball of energy down, the light escaping from it and blinding me instantly.


	2. Sirius And His Sons

_**Chapter 02  
><strong>__**Sirius And His Sons**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I hate with every fiber of my being that even Remus has forgotten who James was really in love with and know that it is thanks to the fact that everyone here still grieves over the loss of him and Lily. Still, the fact that he has either forgotten who I am in regards to James or that he fakes not knowing has brought me into a dilemma.  
>Harry is now finally at Grimmauld and I can sense the discomfort and anger of my son even three floors below him, which makes me know that he is probably shouting the hides of Ron and Hermione full, something I would be talking to him about if he were to actually know of my true relation to him – and to little Sora.<p>

I sigh as that name rings through my head yet again, just like it did all those times while I was in Azkaban and I whisper: "As long as you're safe, son." A chant I have been whispering since we discovered that the star-shaped fruit that was left after my son disappeared did not originate anywhere on this planet.  
>To know that my son is somewhere in a world far away from here – as I had checked Muggle science and had discovered that all planets in this so-called Solar System were bare of life – is a fact that had, during my imprisonment, often brought me to tears, but now that I am out and about, I constantly turn my focus away from these thoughts.<br>Still the fact that I can't tell my own flesh and blood that I am his father as I am sure that everyone – in their grief – will tell Harry different and could break my relationship with him, is one I hate with a passion, but not even that fact is something I hate as much as I am currently growing to hate one Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett.

The woman is a downright monster and had even been able to silence my mother's portrait, stating that it was due to the strength she gained from raising six sons, but I had seen that it was really something else as the first time this had happened, my mother's portrait had gasped in something I can only describe as pure fear.  
>And knowing my mother as well as I do, I know that very little scares her, so for her to be terrified enough that the magic of the curtains almost worked on their own command is something that has made me distrust the ginger-haired woman, a distrust that has been growing into a solemn hatred over the last month.<br>The worst part of it all is when I check on my fellow inhabitants and hear Molly whispering about Harry, his money and some baby he will have with Ginny, while at the same time I can hear the twins mumble about Harry in ways that I don't want to think of – especially not as they concern my son, the only link I have left to my family.

Hating that these twins make me embarrassed about how they think of my child and hating Molly for not seeing the possible love that could bloom between the twins and my son, so lost as she is in her own plans, I grumble and softly growl every time the woman starts to talk about my son – even more when she tries to argue with me.  
>How a woman that demanding can follow someone like Dumbledore, who – while not currently the brightest – obviously cares more for Harry and his opinions than this wretch does, is something I just can't understand, but I know that – even while locked up here – I won't give up a bit of my rights to care for Harry, not one.<br>Still the wretch seems to realize this as her attempts to argue with me have strangely enough increased since Harry's letter, a letter he had sent shortly after being attacked by Dementors of all creatures. I don't blame Harry one bit for the torn up flesh on my hands as I would have written him, had his location been closer to mine.

I do not agree with Dumbledore that the letters with too much information have a higher chance of being intercepted as I know that my son is intelligent enough to hide such information away if given the chance, but do agree that there is too much flying distance between his location and mine, making the chance bigger nonetheless.  
>This had been my only reason for agreeing with Dumbledore on not sending too much information, but I can only scowl as I think of all the letters Ron and Hermione had been sending to him. Their information was even less than ours and yet they received more and more letters the longer they kept in contact with Harry.<br>I had been able to intercept one of those letters from Ron to Harry myself and had groaned after reading it, almost to the extend where I had told Ron off for his lousy letter as it was filled with nothing but vague hints as to our location and when Harry would see us again and what we knew of Voldemort and whatnot.

I had surreptitiously left a small hint with the redhead that such letters just don't work with teenagers who are just discovering their hormones and how they act in a person's body – namely teenagers of either fourteen or fifteen years of age and Ron had luckily enough taken the hint as his next letter had held a little more clarity.  
>Still the letter would have surely set Harry off nonetheless and the way Hedwig had been tormenting us for the last three days was something only Molly was against, but I had shown her I cared not for her opinion by seating Hedwig near me the next time I tried doing something, making the owl focus on prompting only me into writing.<br>I had afterwards explained Hedwig why I didn't write anything satisfactory and the owl had been insulted by the idea of being intercepted, but had clearly not taken it out on any of us, which I took as a sign that she did agree with the chances and the risk of the situation, no matter which owl we decided to use.

By now I am sure that Ron and Hermione are very glad that they don't have to write these letters anymore, but I am also willing to bet that they won't be able to supply Harry with what he wants the most and again curse Dumbledore for not listening when I tried coming up with a compromise for our secrecy and Harry's right to knowledge.  
>It had been a very simple procedure where I would have told Harry that, as long as he didn't break my trust or his promise to me, I would tell him where it would and would not be beneficial to the Order for him to go to. No talks of the Prophesy or what Voldemort wanted, just proof that I knew Harry would trust the Order's judgment.<br>Unfortunately would Albus not hear of it one bit as he seems to focus this entire meeting on the pros and cons of the upcoming hearing Harry will have and how Cornelius Fudge will surely try to work it in his advantage, something I think absolutely abhorrent as no adult should go and slander a minor the way our Minister does.

The idea alone infuriates me and of course distracts me, but then the meeting is over and everyone but Remus, Moody, the Weasleys, Tonks and Kingsley leaves the basement of my ancestral home, while the wretch goes to fetch the kids, of who I know were trying to listen in as the wards informed me of a Extendable Ear being used.  
>I shake my head at this as it's just stupid to try and put kids and a top-secret organization together in the same house, especially Gryffindor kids as those – next to Ravenclaw kids – are the most curious and have the biggest chances of trying to explore whatever they can – whether they are allowed to do so or not.<br>Shaking my head at this, I whisper at Remus: "We are so going over this the entirely wrong way, Remus, it's just not funny." My friend sits down next to me and asks: "What do you mean, my friend?" And I say: "Putting a Top-Secret Organization and teenage kids together in the same house? That's impossible."

Remus sighs and says: "It's also the safest, especially for Harry now that he has been attacked." This makes me snort as the attack only further proves to me that Harry is not safe at the Dursleys, something I have known since Harry willingly accepted to come and live with me, long before my name was actually cleared.  
>Remus then lies a hand on my shoulder, but then the screaming voice of my mother is heard yet again and I curse this house for its many inconveniences as I rush up from the basement to the first floor landing, shouting at my mother to shut up, throwing her curtains closed, throwing my hair back and greeting my little boy.<p>

A little while later has Tonks managed to give Harry a glimpse of our plans, did the twins almost cut my hand off, did Molly cause for yet another uncomfortable silence between her and her family and did we all have a fabulous dinner, after which I decide to relieve my son of some of his inquisitive worries as I say:  
>"Not just yet, Molly." Trying not to add any bite to her name as I don't want anyone here to know how much she actually disgusts me as I push my plate away and turn to my son as I say: "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."<br>Instantly everything around me freezes and I can almost sense the darkness of that woman coming off of her with her anger as I try not to look at anyone but my son, knowing how important this one on one contact will be for him and it seems that Harry gets a new flash of his anger up as he tells me indignantly:

"I did! I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so –." But there Molly gives me another reason to hate her as she doesn't even give me the chance to interfere, let alone come up with my idea for the compromise and instead of that, does she give off an air of proud fury or something as she says:  
>"And they're quite right!" I try not to roll my eyes at her and turn them skyward as I know she has her eyes on me, willing me to fight against her for no apparent reason as she continues: "You're too young!" At this I almost break down laughing as age is something that I know depends on much more than just how old someone is in years.<p>

Instead of that, do I ask: "Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" And I send her such a short challenging glare that I know she will later wonder whether or not she saw it right, before I decide to come to my son's defense as Harry seems to respect Molly too much to fight her and say:  
>"Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen –." But apparently am I taking this the wrong way as Fred and George, who I know are crushing on my son for all of the right reasons, almost stand up and George interrupts me loudly: "Hang on!"<br>And Fred – who I can tell apart thanks to my month trapped inside this place with them – says: "How come Harry gets his questions answered?" And for a short second I wonder if I was right about them, but then realize it's just their hormones affecting their anger as they must be vying for information as Harry probably is.  
>Realizing that this is only more proof of my earlier theory, I send a knowing glance at Remus, who nods while George says: "<em>We've<em> been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing." This makes me send a quick glance at Molly, who obviously fumes at George's language.

Shaking my head at yet another sign of her bad parenting skills, I feel chills running down my spine as Fred impersonates his mother just a little too well for my liking and says: _"You're too young, you're not in the Order."_ He then glares and says: "Harry's not even off age!" And instantly I understand the source of their anger.  
>They're not angry at not getting information, they're worried that if Harry gets more information than them that they won't be able to protect him. Trying not to smile at this as I am sure that Harry has inherited some of my Veela blood and that that blood is now calling out to the twins, I decide not to make matters worse and say:<br>"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing, that's your parents' decision." And I send Fred and George a quick glance, motioning to their mother with my eyes before I decide that it is time I remind Remus of the little something that only he, I myself and James used to know all those years ago and say:

"Harry, on the other hand –." But again the wretch just has to challenge me as she sharply says: "It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" I clench my teeth together as she seems the only one to think this as a single glance makes me know that no one seems to agree with her, before she goes on and says:  
>"You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" And while I secretly think: "I never forget what people say when it concerns people I care about a lot more than you do, you wretch." Do I decide to slightly give in to her challenge, only slightly as I have no intention of losing my temper in front of the children and ask:<br>"Which bit?" This time hiding my anger at her with a polite tone. Apparently one that doesn't seem to invite her to be just as polite as she says: "The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_." Emphasizing the last three words and making me hold down on my anger as she looks down on me as if seeing a three year old.

Hating how she tries to get my anger up to the surface, something she probably thinks will help her win, do I decide to use facts to tear her argument down and say: "I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_, Molly. But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to –."  
>And while I know that I made her – and some others – uncomfortable with using the name – mostly because she lost her brothers to the taboo Voldemort put on it all those years ago – does she seem to lose her own common sense as she says: "He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and –."<br>But this time I interrupt her, still trying to use a polite tone and still keeping my anger at a tight leash as I say: "And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order." Which in turn makes my anger be instantly replaced with great worry, something I try not to show either as I go on and say: "And more than some."

I try not to look at Molly directly at this or the kids or even my cousin, but then the wretch makes it easier on me as she says: "No one's denying what he's done! But he's still –." Now I feel the leash on my anger thinning and I decide to remind her that age is more than just a number as experience is just as important a factor to this and say:  
>"He's not a child!" And I just know that I won the argument in Harry's eyes as I feel his happiness almost radiating at me as he stares at me while the rest of the kids have been switching their gazes between me and the wretch and I let a small smile be shown on my face to show him I have his side before Molly says:<br>"He's not an adult either!" And while I wish that I could agree with that, do I know that, after last June, that statement is no longer true – at least not fully as Harry's mindscape is surely that of an adult now, but then the wretch makes the leash I have on my anger snap as she – with reddened cheeks – says: "He's not _James_, Sirius!"

And instantly I need to tone down on most of my anger as I have no desire to change into my Veela form here – even if it will possibly remind Remus who James really belonged to – and instead of rising to her obvious bait, do I decide to show her what can happen when you try to anger a Black and coldly spat:  
>"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks Molly." But then Molly makes it even worse, causing for me to be the one to start trembling, but then in a desperate need to keep my self-control as she says: "I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"<p>

"More like I have a new chance with the family I once had in James and his parents, you bitch." I think, but don't say this as Harry asks: "What's wrong with that?" And I hate those four words with a passion as Harry should be trying to find out who he is, not try and be the mirror image of his father – or actually his mother.  
>Then, for a single second, does Molly make me feel as if she does understand how to treat Harry as she says: "What's wrong, Harry, is that you are <em>not<em> your father, however much you might look like him!" Then she angers me again and says: "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"  
>And while I hate myself, do I open my mouth, ready to use that vile title of godfather yet again as I first want to convince Remus that I'm Harry's father before taking any other step concerning this, but then a bright light shines from the doorway to the stairs, somehow coming from the floor and blinding us all.<p>

Instantly Moody, I myself, Remus and Harry have our wands drawn and while I hate how my son has the mind of a warrior at age fifteen, do I know that it proves my point of him having the right age to know what is going on with a war that will – thanks to Voldemort and his madness – be centered around him for sure.  
>But then, when the light leaves the room, can I only gasp in shock as I see the three people standing there. One of them has messy brown hair and sea-blue eyes that shine with a happiness that I wish would shine in Harry's eyes as well, yet there is no mistaking that blue color as only Blacks can get eyes that blue.<br>Looking at my long-lost son I suddenly hear something that makes my control over my Veela side snap: "NO! I GOT RID OF YOU! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN HERE! HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE! I GOT RID OF YOU!" I turn my head from where my son and his friends are standing and see Molly.

The woman has a mad gleam in her eyes and her hands are covered in some strange swirling cloud of black-colored tendrils of smoke, the same kind of tendrils rising up from the outer corners of her eyes as she looks at both my son and his male friend, who has silver hair and crystal blue eyes – and who is fiercely glaring at the woman.  
>Then the boy speaks and says: "We used means stronger than you will ever be." And my son – my Sora – then says: "You can take us from our home, but you can't take our need to come home." And I smirk as that is a comment James would have made – something I know Remus realizes too if his gasp is anything to go by.<p>

Then Arthur asks: "Molly, do you know these kids?" And the girl answers: "Not me, but she does know Sora and Riku. And if I have to go by the smirk on that man's face, I'd say he does too." And I smile as the red-haired girl with sea-blue eyes looks straight at me and then everyone else looks at me as well and Remus asks:  
>"Sirius?" And I sigh as I decide that it's high time that idiot gets off his stupid cloud of ignorant bliss as I say: "You can ask me to accept a lot, Remus, but I will never accept that you don't remember what I named my first born. Even if you still grieve Lily and James, you have no right to forget about that – or about him."<br>The man looks shocked and then looks down as he says: "Sirius, it wouldn't be right. You're still a wanted man and –." But then my son makes my heart sing with pride as he says: "Wanted man, hunted man, tortured man. What of those titles takes a man his right to be a father? Especially to a son he lost before infancy."

And instantly I walk over and hug my son tightly, ignoring the irritated grunt from Moody as I know he still has his wand aimed at the three of them. Sora hugs me back, his face in my shoulder and whispers: "I had a good life, dad. I know I am who you would have wanted me to be. You can really be proud of me, I promise."  
>I smile widely and whisper into his hair: "I know, son, I know." I then turn to the other boy and say: "Sorry to say your parents aren't here, Riku. They –." I stop and instantly the happy smile disappears off of Riku's face, to be replaced with a worried frown as he asks: "Did she get to them as well?" And I see him motion for Molly.<p>

The woman screeches and I shake my head as I say: "Others did. They're not dead, they're just – just – just no longer able to function in the world outside of their rooms." This worries the three teenagers and the girl asks: "Are they hurt? Where are they? What happened to them? Did the Darkness take their hearts?"  
>This confuses me and I ask: "What?" And to my shock the three of them show me a blade, the size of a regular sword, but each of them very different from the other. My Son's sword actually looks like a key with a golden guard, a bright blue rain guard and silver teeth at the end that kind of look like a crown or something.<br>Riku on the other hand has a sword that slightly bows down, that has a red, purple and blue shade and that has a bright blue eye at the handle, while the handle itself consists of dark braids. The girl's sword looks quite harmless, having the color of a sunset and having flowers as teeth at the end of the blade and finally having a fruit for a chain.

But then I recognize the fruit and say: "THAT'S THE FRUIT WE FOUND IN SORA AND RIKU'S CRIBS! AFTER THEY WERE SENT AWAY!" And the girl looks at the fruit as I hear Molly cursing and Arthur asks his wife: "Molly, what on earth do you know of this? And why are you so against any of this anyway?"  
>And I spat: "Simple, Arthur, I did not want to say this in front of everyone, but I have always believed that someone I trusted had taken me my son and while, until now, I believed that to be Pettigrew, do I now feel stupid as even he would not be low-hearted enough – let alone powerful enough – to send my son to another world."<p>

"So – so Sora really – really is?" Harry then asks me and I couldn't be happier as Sora asks: "His son? Yep, and so are you." Harry looks absolutely flabbergasted at this and I say: "I wanted to tell you, but I first wanted a steady home and everyone else had already sold you the stupid excuse of me being your godfather and all."  
>"You're – you're my – but – but what about?" Harry now stutters and I say: "James was my Veela mate, but he loved Lily like a sister and wanted her protected as Voldemort was really into targeting powerful Muggleborns, so we used a Time Turner and they married on the same time he and I bonded to each other.<br>We just faked that Lily was pregnant both times James was and said that Lily's pregnancy made James real needy to stay home, which gave us the perfect excuse not to let his pregnant form be seen by the public as we feared what Voldemort would do with a child born from a disowned Veela and the Lord of an Ancient Line."

Harry looks at me in shock and I let go of one of my sons, only to walk over and closely hug the other, whispering: "Please Harry, forgive me for not saying anything, but even that doofus over there has been faking that he doesn't remember this. I just didn't want to tell you one thing and have everyone else tell you otherwise."  
>The boy nods and then Riku says: "Well, now that that has been taken care of, time to do what Master Yen Sid told us." And I see all three of them aim their weapons at Molly, causing for Moody to glare at them as he re-aims his wand and the woman looks shocked for only a short second before getting angry again as Riku says:<br>"You might have noticed, you fiend, that we don't look the ages we're supposed to be, but that is because we are nineteen and twenty years old respectively, so figure that one out, if you can." And instantly Hermione, looking more scandalized than I think she should, stands up and says: "You used Time-Travel!"

"Right in once, orders of our Master, of course." This worries me and I ask: "Master?" And Sora says: "Master Yen Sid, our mentor and the one that named us Keyblade Masters." And he swings the weapon in his hand a single time before aiming it at the angry wretch yet again, while I can see her fingering her own wand.  
>Moving one arm away from Harry ever so slowly as to grab my own yet again as I have no intention of letting her hurt my son yet again, I listen as Kairi says: "Listen up, woman, in every heart, there is darkness. The older someone gets the more darkness can grow in one's heart, depending on the life this person leads.<br>If a person leads a truly dark life and gives in to the Darkness they turn into monsters called Heartless – or so we thought. Apparently in this world, if you give yourself over to the Darkness, you can learn to control the Heartless – and that is exactly what I've seen you do during the months of June and July in nineteen-ninety-eight."

Then Sora goes on: "Naturally, after seeing such a thing, Kairi informed our Mentor, Master Yen Sid, and he too got a good look at this world. He discovered my and Riku's heritage and told us that – even if we would step in and stop you from controlling the Heartless in that timeline, it would not be as beneficial as if we did it now."  
>Then Riku goes on and says: "So he gave us this ball of energy, gave us these three books and told us to go to this date, to separate your wretched form – and that little runt over there – from Sora's brother and then to give Sirius this letter – which I can only assume will explain everything all over again, but probably better."<br>And he hands me a small envelope at the end of this speech, before turning his Keyblade straight at Ginny, something that has Ron standing up, but then Sora says: "Ron, if you don't want Harry's happiness to be ruined by that runt, you sit down now." But Ron seems adamant to protect his little sister and asks:  
>"What proof do you have that Harry's happiness will be ruined?" But then I say: "This." And I show him a picture of an older Harry scowling at an older Ginny, who is cuddling up to him on a rickety-looking staircase, while the other steps are covered in little black creatures with antennas on their heads and yellow eyes.<p>

Ron looks at the picture shocked and I say: "The envelope is full of them. All kinds of pictures that prove that these two control those black little monsters and are ruining your lives. There's even one of you and Hermione." And as Ron looks at me shocked, do I hand him the second picture I had found in the envelope.  
>This one shows a very stiff Ron and Hermione sitting together while the same little creatures crawl over the couch around them, the only parts touching each other being the hands that are obviously clasped together in moral support instead of affection or anything else. Ron takes the picture and looks at it open-mouthed.<br>Then Arthur asks: "Molly, what are those monsters doing inside the Burrow?" And Kairi answers: "Inside, controlling your lives the way those two want to. Outside, keeping anyone who can save all of you away from what she probably thinks is a perfectly good family home – more like a prison in Hollow Bastion, if you ask me."

And Sora and Riku nod in agreement, while I can only worry for the dark shadow I saw pass over Riku's eyes when Kairi said Hollow Bastion. Then Fred asks: "Wait, our lives? You mean – all of us?" And I nod as I lie the pictures down on the table, some showing George, others Bill and Fleur and one even Arthur.  
>The man in question looks shocked and I can't blame him as the picture shows a horrendous sigh of the creatures destroying his shed, with him holding hands with that wretch, obviously trying to squeeze comfort out of the cold-hearted bitch next to him that probably caused for the destruction in the first place.<p>

Hating how little Molly cares, even for her own husband, I decide on something I never thought I would do and say: "Kreacher, here. NOW!" And I hiss the last part, ordering the little filth to appear with a crack as he bows and asks: "What can Kreacher do for Master?" Before he starts to mumble under his breath again.  
>Not caring for this, do I say: "Put Molly Anne and Ginerva Molly under House Arrest. Lock them in my father's room and don't let them out. They, their food and their clothes are now your full responsibility. Am I clear, Kreacher?" And while I can tell that the little devil hates his new orders does he spat:<br>"Yes Master, Kreacher will obey." Then, deciding to give him some incentive, do I say: "You can safeguard the future happiness of an Heir of Black the better you follow these orders, Kreacher. They might not look it due to glamours and lives away from here, but there are two Heirs of the House of Black currently present."  
>I can see the little wretch look at the room in shock and then he bows, lower than he did before and says: "Kreacher will do anything for future House of Black." And with a snap of his fingers, are Molly and Ginny out of the room, before he snaps his fingers again and disappears himself, making me smile in a very satisfied way.<p>

I then turn to the books Riku also had been carrying and ask: "And those books are?" And Sora cringes as he says: "They're about the next three years. And they're not pretty." To this Riku asks: "How do you know this?" And Sora answers: "I took a quick peek at one of the back covers. The summary isn't comforting."  
>This makes me cringe as well and then I look at the others, knowing what they will probably now expect of me and clear my throat, Harry and Sora the first to look at me, which makes me smile ever so shortly before I focus back on a task James and I had agreed would be mine once the boys were old enough to remember.<br>I take a deep breath and say: "I know you had rules back where you came from, Sora, and I know you don't like rules all that much, Harry, but your grandfather from James' side had three rules that he took to heart and James and I had agreed when James was pregnant with Sora, that we would let you follow these rules as well."

The two boys nod, both looking solemn, but I can't help, but hate the look of hidden fear that is in Harry's eyes as I say: "The first rule is that you never, ever knowingly hurt yourself or someone else. An enemy like these Heartless, or a Death Eater – heavens let that never happen – is tolerated, any other person isn't."  
>"And what if someone who is not a Death Eater attacks Harry or Sora first?" Ron asks and while I know that he probably has a good reason to ask this, do I take a deep breath, trying to feel like I did when James first told me that I would be responsible for making sure that these rules were lived up to by our boys and say:<br>"James asked me to make sure these rules were lived up to by both Sora and Harry and while an attack by someone else is an exception, will I still consider punishment if I find that they instantly retaliated with an attack instead of thinking of ways to get out of that attack unharmed. This rule is for their safety and for their safety mostly."

This makes Ron nod, while Remus now has an amused smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow showing me his disbelief, do I glower at him for a very short second, hating how he lives in the past so much he doesn't see how I am trying to grow into being the responsible father James would have wanted me to be.  
>The man catches the glower and the raised eyebrow is joined by the other in shock as I say: "The other goes more for Harry than for Sora, but mostly because of what happened at the end of Harry's third year." This makes Harry gulp and I take a deep breath as I say: "Harry, I cannot deny my gratefulness for you saving me."<p>

This makes my son smile at me, while Sora and Riku share a worried glance and I say: "But I can also not deny that the idea of you willingly confronting Dementors makes me want to lock you in the top of Gryffindor tower and keep anyone and everyone away from you – just to keep you safe from harm and possible death."  
>This makes Harry cringe and I say: "Therefore the second rule goes for you more than Sora. Next to never intentionally hurting yourself or another person, do I never – <em>ever –<em> want to see you endanger yourself. Any event where you believe you can end up in the Hospital Wing where you still go through with, will be punished."  
>Harry now cringes in on himself and I sigh as I say: "Understand that this is simply a rule to help you stimulate every bit of your natural born survival instincts. Any child born in a war is born with those instincts and I am just trying to help you develop every aspect of them as currently I only see your hero instincts growing.<br>That worries me, Harry, because it doesn't help you stimulate your magic, your talents, your intelligence or even your common sense and we both know that there are enough witches and wizards out there who lack common sense. I just don't want you ending up like them, especially not with Voldemort around the corner."

Remus now looks at me shocked, which only further fuels my anger, but I keep it at bay as I see Harry relax again, sending me a small smile before I say: "One last rule and then we will discuss the punishments, if I catch you breaking these rules. And understand that this rule is a matter of trust more than anything else."  
>Sora and Harry both nod and I say: "Never, <em>ever, ever<em> lie. If there is something you don't want to tell us or a question you don't wish to answer, tell us. But never lie. Lying will get you nowhere and by our family will only be seen as a sign that you don't take us or our rights as your family serious enough to be honest with us."  
>The two look shocked and then Sora says: "I won't ever lie, dad. I promise." And Harry nods, his head almost moving too fast for me to not catch the determination in his eyes to live up to that promise. Smiling at my two boys, I think: "That speech does the job every time, Uncle Charles." While thinking of my father-in-law.<p>

I then take a deep breath and say: "I know you and your friends are way past the age of grounding, but I can honestly say that, in the matter of these rules, you can be over the age of sixty and you still don't break them. Dorea, your grandma, once put Charles, your grandpa, in the corner for trying a spell he knew could hurt him.  
>And I will do the same with you. So break the first rule and it's the corner. No turning around, no talking, just sit in the corner and think of what you did. The time limit can go from ten minutes for two full hours. Any longer will depend on whether or not you broke the second rule and that can extend to a grounding of a week."<p>

My boys nod and Riku says: "Our Island parents had just about the same rules. Break one of them and you were not allowed to leave the Main island for a certain amount of time." I nod, while I wonder where exactly my little Sora had been send to and then say: "Another part of the second punishment – well."  
>I take a deep breath and say: "I once did something in my Sixth year, Harry can tell you of that later, but with it, I endangered the life of a rival of mine and Uncle Charles saw this as me breaking the second rule. He grounded me for the entire Christmas holiday and – and I was sixteen at the time – he spanked me."<br>Sora and Harry now whiten in shock and I say: "Yes, he did. But he also made sure it didn't hurt, made sure to stop when he felt I had learned my lesson and held me in a very loving embrace afterwards, as proof that I was forgiven and that the mistake was behind us. Something Snape obviously doesn't get."  
>I grumble and then shake my head and say: "This consequence and the procedure I just explained you will be handled and dealt with, if you break rule number two. And trust me, Aunt Dorea even threatened with it on our Bonding day – and we were nineteen years old." And quickly Sora and Harry nod in understanding.<br>Glad that this is almost over, do I say: "The final punishment – for the last rule – is the one thing I already told you and a mouthwash. A mouthwash is where I lie a small piece of soap on your tongue, you close your mouth and I count the amount of time I believe justifies for the severity of your lie. Afterwards you can spit it out."

The two nod in relief, but I can tell that the relief for Harry's side is a little more than just about the spitting part and I decide to slowly confront my son about this later. I then turn to another matter at hand and say: "Harry, I would love to answer any questions you have, but I believe that book will do a better job than I can."  
>And we all look at the three books that Riku is still holding, me again remembering what Sora said about them and fearing what they will be about as I just know that Voldemort will be in them and will – together with Fudge and his dumbass actions – ruin any chance Harry still has for a few last normal years as a teen.<br>This makes me sigh and then Riku puts the books down and walks over to me, lying his hand on my shoulder as he says: "Don't worry. We have back-up just waiting to come here and help us with whatever we will discover in these books. And, in three years, we can show Harry all the places we have travelled to."  
>This makes me smile at the silver-haired boy and he says: "And in the mean time, can we use the books to swap stories, no?" And I nod, already feeling excited at the prospect of hearing about my eldest son's life. But then Remus makes my life a lot harder and asks: "Sirius, if you're James' mate, how are you still alive?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that makes Chapter 02<br>I'll admit that this AN was written while editing the chapter, but I also admit that I forgot how amazing my non-CR chapters can be. I already have about 18 chapters of this story and if you pick this one, I guarantee it will be one you will enjoy as I seriously enjoyed writting it. Remember, I will chose one of five when the Vote count reaches 100!  
>Okay, enjoy,<strong>_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Lupin's Mistake And The First Chapter

**_I just want to let everyone know that the book I used for the CR part is the OotP hardcover First Edition, Published in 2003._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 03<br>**__**Lupin's mistake and the First chapter**_

_**Remus' POV**_

I just don't understand. Back in the days I do remember James and Sirius bonding, but ever since James and Lily died, did I believe for that to be just a bonding between close friends, something they did to strengthen themselves and make them more capable of protecting Harry, especially after they lost Sora.  
>I know Sora is Sirius' son, but with everything that confused me after James and Lily died, has it been harder and harder for me to understand how this could be possible. And yet, now I see the ultimate proof of this as Sora is standing here in front of me, a powerful weapon in hand and looking like the spitting image of Sirius.<br>Looking at the boy and having asked the one question that has been confusing me every time I tried to remember that James and Sirius were lovers, do I not at all understand the shocked and devastated looks Sora and Harry are sending me as anyone knowing Veela would know that they die a year after their mates do.

"Did you have to tell my son that rudely that his mother is dead, Lupin?" Sirius then suddenly spats at me and I whiten as I realize that I really didn't think that question through and he goes on, obviously angry at me for reasons I just can't fathom as he says: "And I lived, because our bonding happened on the same day as the wedding.  
>We used a Time-Turner to make sure that Lily becoming the new Lady Potter would be on the same day as James becoming my Bonded mate and because he was pregnant of Sora when we bonded, did Lily's magic as Lady Potter lessen the strength of that ritual and did Sora's life energy tie me to this plain, would anything happen to James."<br>Understanding his explanation and feeling stupid as that one makes perfect sense, do I see that Sirius is still glaring at me and he says: "I understand that you still grieve over Lily and James, Remus, I really do, but your behavior to me when I explained my sons the rules I wanted to instate proves that you live in the past just too much."

This shocks and confuses me and Sirius says: "You are behaving as if I'm still the fifteen year old wild lover-boy that was famous at Hogwarts for kissing every girl of his year and as if the responsible man I was trying to become when James told me he was pregnant never existed. I really expected more out of you, old friend."  
>This makes me lower my head, mostly as I can barely believe how well Sirius has seen through me and he says: "Although personally – I wonder how much of a friend you really are." I look at him shocked and he says: "Not to me, but to Harry." This makes me look at the boy, who looks at his father with great confusion.<br>Then Sirius goes on and says: "I can understand that Albus told you stories of Harry's wonderful upraising and that he was not to get in contact with the Magical World until he was ready, but the way he behaved to you in the Shrieking Shack proves he saw you as nothing but a teacher, which means something unforgiveable, Remus."

I look at Sirius, seeing his eyes blazing with hidden fury and he says: "You kept your friendship with James a secret from his own son. I don't blame you for doing that concerning your friendship with me, but with James is a whole other story as I know that you would be clever enough to talk of James without needing to mention me.  
>We agreed, when Sora was growing inside of James, that even if one of us would die, we would always be in contact and would play major roles in the lives of every child of the Marauders. Sora's journey to another world made that impossible concerning him, but Harry was in the Magical world three years before you taught him.<br>You purposely and knowingly kept yourself from Harry and as much as I am still grieving over the loss of my love and Sub, do I still remain in contact with my son, for his sake. I cannot say the same of you and that hurts me more than words can say." I lower my head in shame this time, knowing that all he's saying is true and Sirius asks:

"What I don't understand is why you didn't contact him last year. What kept you, Remus? Were you waiting for me to contact you before you would contact Harry? Were you in the belief that Harry would want you as nothing but a teacher? Or were you just falling back so deep into your grief that you forgot about him?"  
>I cringe harshly at the last one and Sirius, his voice now thick as he tries to hold back some kind of emotion – I can only surmise that it must be anger – says: "James and Lily are gone, but we know them better than anyone else, especially Harry and Sora, so it's our duty – ours, Remus – to make sure they know them as well as we do.<p>

And you failed in that." These last five words cut straight through me and I cave in, lying my head on the table in front of me and lying my hands around my head in shame. Sirius sighs and says: "I just don't understand why, but I hope that – with Sora and Harry here now – you will at least try to make up for your failure, old friend."  
>And I look at my friend in shock as he looks away and says: "Failing or not, it stays our duty to take any chance we get to tell Harry and Sora everything we can about the people we lost. They, more than anyone, deserve to know who their mother and his sister-by-magic were. You know that as well as I do, don't you?"<br>I nod and Sirius asks: "So when Harry goes back to school, I won't be the only one writing him?" I shake my head, knowing that that is what made Sirius know I stayed away from Harry after resigning from my job and the man nods, before he says: "Then let's start reading." And he seats himself back in his chair, Harry beside him.

_**Sora's POV**_

"So one of mum's friends has been keeping himself away from my little brother this entire time, while he had multiple chances to stay in contact and even taught him for a full year? What kind of friend is that?" I wonder silently as I take the seat on the other side of my father with Riku seating Kairi next to me and sitting himself next to her.  
>I look at the love of my life, the guy of my dreams and wonder if I, perhaps, have enough of my father's Veela nature in me to make him my mate. Deciding to ask my father later, I look up as he takes the first book, with a yellow front cover, red lettering and a Phoenix in flight under the letters from the stack.<br>"Good front cover, very promising." He mumbles before handing the book to a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes that I suddenly notice hold a lot of surprise and wisdom. Then Kairi whispers: "That's Hermione, Molly was forcing her and Ron together back in our time. I think she sees Ron more as a brother, though."  
>I nod and smile as it seems that Hermione is very happy that Sirius offered her the book. Then Sirius – dad – makes me laugh and says: "Best let our most studious read first before they pluck the book out of our hands with their need." Hermione scowls at him playfully while Ron and Harry laugh and she starts reading.<p>

_**Hermione's POV**_

Sirius might have made a joke of my need to read, but just by what he has been doing since Sora and Riku came in can I tell that the man is a lot more observant of his surroundings and those in them than even Professor Lupin seems to realize as I have been looking at the books with fascination quite a few times the last half an hour.  
>Still, the fact that Harry still has a parent is the best news I have heard in ever so long a time, the last time being when Harry told me that Sirius had invited him to stay with him. Of course the man had made that offer, he was the boy's father and I can't exactly blame him for faking to be different with what everyone else thought.<br>Hating how Harry could have known almost two years ago now that he still had a living parent and that the man who knew this was also Harry's teacher for a full year, I try not to glare at Lupin myself as I believe that Sirius has vocally punished him enough. Instead of that, do I open the book to the first chapter and start reading.

**_Dudley Demented  
><em>****_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 - OotP_**

"When is this?" Sora asks and Harry says: "If I have to go by the title, I'd say it's about three days ago." This makes Riku asks: "How does the title tell you that?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Let's just say that was not a good day to be me." The two boys nod and I look at Harry in worry before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 - OotP_**

"Wow, if you're not even complementary about your own appearance." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "Then I fear to hear ours." And the first nods in agreement as I suddenly notice Sora looking at Harry with a contemplative stare as he asks: "Riku, remember what Master Yen Sid told us about Hearts and the Keyblade?"  
>"That the Keyblade can unlock a person's heart, you mean?" Riku answers in a question back and Sora nods as he says: "What if that counts for more than just what he told us? About that curse that pushes the soul out of the body." I feel absolutely horrified that such a curse exists and Riku hums in contemplation as he says:<br>"You might be onto something there, Sora, but what exactly are you trying to say?" And Sora answers: "Well, Harry looks ever so much like our mother, but I don't see any traits of our dad. What if I can unlock those traits with my Keyblade?" Now Riku looks at Sora shocked, while Kairi smiles and says:

"Sora, that's a great idea." And Sora smiles at her before he asks: "Can I give it a try, da – eh Sirius. Sorry, still getting used." To this Sirius smiles and says: "Nineteen years old and raised by perfectly good parents, I'm not surprised you're getting used to this idea. And if Harry agrees, I would love it if you could try."  
>"Me too. Try ahead." Harry answers happily as Sora looks at him and Sora smiles, before they both stand up and Sora summons that strange weapon yet again, again out of thin air, making me wonder how he actually does that. He then aims the end of it straight at his brother and Harry closes his eyes as Sora seems to take focus.<br>I look at the two and see stars and tendrils of light start to swirl and shine around the end of the weapon before a bright beam of white light is shot out of Sora's weapon and hits Harry right in the chest, where I can almost see the beam connecting itself with Harry's actual heart, something that shocks me deeply.

Then suddenly, as if from the background, do I hear Harry's heart and to my shock doesn't it beat like a regular heart, but at a slightly slower pace, making me worry for Harry's health all over again and a quick look at Sirius shows me that the father has realized the same. Then, something I will never be able to explain happens.  
>The light beam that Sora shot at Harry seems to suddenly grow from Harry's heart to every part of his body, as if the energy split itself down inside his heart and now flows through his veins and before my very eyes – before the shocked eyes of everyone here – does Harry start to change in appearance with every single heartbeat.<p>

His hair turns slightly longer and grows quite thicker, almost to the same extend as Sora, but stays the same ebony black color, even if the light now surrounding him seems to make it shine a lot more. His face grows slightly fuller and grows slightly longer as well, giving him a much closer resemblance to Sirius than before.  
>His entire body seems to grow as well, but when it stops does it almost seem as if he now grew in a much healthier way than described in the book. Then, while I can no longer see any changes surround Harry, can I almost tell that Sora is still unlocking things – like abilities – inside Harry's heart as Sora seems to keep his focus.<br>Finally after almost ten minutes does the beam of energy disappear and when Harry opens his eyes, Sirius is the first to gasp. The same sea-blue eyes as Sora, but then with a dark brown ring around the edge of the iris look up ever so slowly and I gasp myself as magic seems to shine wildly inside the blue color of the eyes.

Having always looked up to Harry because of the amazing way he held himself and the amazing aura of magic I could feel around him when he would talk to us about something important – like when he convinced Ron and me that he had to get through the trapdoor – I now actually feel that same amazing aura surrounding my friend.  
>Amazed that that power has always been a part of Harry, something that he was supposed to have to his ability all the time and not just when it came down to something dangerous, can I only imagine how Harry must be feeling right now as Sora must have unlocked incredible things within Harry's heart to have these results.<br>Then suddenly I see Harry squinting and wonder what could be wrong with the boy I have considered my brother since First year before he slowly raises his left hand and pulls his glasses off his face, the brightness of his eyes almost blinding me without the glasses in front of it and Harry gasps as he must be seeing much better now.  
>He then looks from his brother to his own right hand and he slowly raises it, his eyes showing his confusion and his attempt to focus on something and before all our eyes does another weapon like Sora's appear in Harry's hand, this one gold colored with a dark colored handle and a red-colored rain guard.<p>

Sora and Riku look at the Keyblade in shock and Harry looks at it, tilting his hand a little as he tries to look at it from different points of view, but then Riku recovers from his shock and says: "Why are we surprised?" Sora looks at him and he says: "He is your brother, it's only natural his Keyblade looks like yours, right?"  
>Sora nods at him and Harry nods as well, before he asks: "So – how do you work this – Keyblade?" And Sora says: "Don't worry, we'll teach you all about it later, okay?" Harry nods, the excitement almost radiating off of him and then Sirius says: "So you're an Empathic Veela." And we all look at him as he smiles at Harry.<p>

"An – an Empathic Veela?" Harry asks and Sirius says: "It's the term for Veela who let their magic make their emotions be felt like some kind of Aura. Teenage Veela usually only use this when certain emotions rise up, yours are currently all over the place. It will be handy to help you find your mates." And Harry asks:  
>"Mates? As in plural?" Sirius nods and says: "Empathic Veela need more than one mate. They need multiple. Sometimes two, sometimes three or four. It depends on how strong they can let their emotions become a magic of its own. That magic after all needs a strong base and Mates are a Veela's base for power."<br>Harry nods and Sora asks: "Siri – dad – do you – do you think I'm Veela too?" And we all look at him as he seems worried about this, but then Sirius smiles at him and says: "Well, you are born before Harry was and he is Veela, so I'm pretty sure I passed my Veela gene onto both my offspring. So yes, Sora, I think you're a Veela too."  
>This makes Sora smile widely and Riku says: "Why don't we see if we can unlock the Veela inside Sora's heart once we've read a few chapters, have our back-up here and are a little more settled in?" Everyone nods and the two boys go back to sit with their father, Sirius wrapping a proud arm around them both as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 - OotP_**

Now Sora looks at his brother and mutters: "You know, I think I can convince the three fairies to make you a piece of armor like they did with me a few years – I mean –." He then seems to contemplate the years and says: "I think that was about half a year ago or so, from this timeline, that is." He then shakes his head and says:  
>"Time travel is so confusing." And I think: "Don't I know about it?" Glad that we're not reading about Third year as I don't want the twins to find out that I had broken the rules to save Sirius as I just know that they would never let me live it down. Trying not to think of that, do I focus back on the task at hand and read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 7 - OotP_**

"How big was that chance?" Sora asks and Harry answers: "Until that day, pretty damn zero. They were too content with staying indoors and trying to keep cool to really wish to be outside." Sora nods and I wonder what could have happened to change that, before deciding that the book will answer my question and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 7 & 8 – OotP _**

This shocks me and I ask: "You don't even watch the news during dinner together?" And Harry laughs hard and coldly, the atmosphere changing with his emotions apparently and making me shiver before he stops and asks: "Oh wait, you were serious?" I nod, confused as to why he would think I was joking and he says:  
>"No way, dinner time is Dudley's time for the TV and when it's Dudley's time not even Vernon can decide to change the channel." This shocks me as no child should be able to have that kind of power over an adult and Sirius asks: "You do realize that, if we had a TV, that would not go for either you or Sora, don't you?"<br>And while Lupin still seems amazed at Sirius' parenting, something he now obviously tries to hide, does Harry smile and say: "I know, and I'm glad you won't let me be that spoiled." And he hugs Sirius ever so shortly, the atmosphere around me warming up quite comfortably with his happiness and making me smile.  
>Sirius smiles back at his son and Moody says: "That the boy is an Empathic Veela just made this whole reading thing a whole lot more interesting." And all the adults nod, the twins doing so in clear excitement, while Harry turns red as he finally seems to realize his effect on the atmosphere around us and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Trying to butt in? How is wanting to see the news trying to butt in?" Kairi asks confused and Harry looks at her from behind Sirius as he asks: "Kairi right?" Kairi nods and he says: "The best way to try and understand what Vernon thinks is to not try at all. I did for a few years and then I just gave up." The girl nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"How is that a good thing?" I ask appalled and Harry says: "Hermione, remember. This is Vernon we're talking about." But then Sirius says: "You know, Harry, I am really starting to wonder about your home life, with how you're talking about that Muggle and all." Harry cringes and again the atmosphere changes.  
>For the shortest of seconds, just after Harry cringes, do I feel as if frost is growing on my shoulder and instinctively try to shake it off, seeing others do the same before we all realize what we're doing and then Harry asks: "Can we just read the chapter?" But while Sirius looks at him worriedly, do I simply continue reading.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Wait, Figg – not – not Arabella Figg, right?" Sirius asks and I wonder about the anger and worry that seems to sound through his now thick voice and Harry asks: "I think so, why?" Sirius shakes his head and says: "I – I need more proof. There are plenty of people named like that in the magical world. I just need some more proof."  
>This worries me and I wonder who Sirius could have known that was also named Arabella as it seems as if the man has a really bad history with this person. But then I see something that makes me rethink this thought as the arm Sirius has around Harry seems to have tightened for some reason, even if only ever so slightly.<br>Wondering what could have happened to the Potters that Sirius knows about, I decide to go with Sirius' idea of letting it go until we know for sure that this is the same Arabella Figg as the one Sirius seems to know this bad thing about and while hoping that it isn't the same, for Harry's sake, do I continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"And even more so about how to act normal and like a perfectly normal family." Harry snorts and Sirius asks: "What do you mean with that?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "I think I thought about it that day. It's a pretty stupid thing they did, we'll probably read about it." Sirius nods, while still looking at Harry and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Harry, how can you be sure they would do such things?" Lupin asks him shocked and Mr. Weasley goes on: "Surely Dudley respects his parents enough not to lie to them." But Harry snorts again and I feel another need to shake off that same frost as earlier, before he says: "This is Dudley we're talking about, Mr. Weasley."  
>This shocks the adults and Ron and I share a glance as Harry had never really talked a lot about his family, but during the spare times he did, it was never really anything positive and most of the time made Ron and me worry about what Dumbledore was thinking sending Harry back there every summer again.<p>

But then a sudden thought shocks me and I say: "Harry, Dumbledore can't send you back there anymore." Everyone looks at me and she says: "You told me he constantly sends you back there for your own protection, that you're safest there because of your mother. But your mother is James, James has no relation to them."  
>Harry's eyes are wide and the whole atmosphere seems to have frozen, but this time not with some kind of cold, just the feeling as if every bit of wind and air has stopped moving. Then tears appear in Harry's eyes and I feel the air around me move again as Harry seems overwhelmed with happiness at this very fact.<br>He then turns to Sirius and asks: "You'll let him know this, won't you? You'll let him realize I have no relation there anymore, won't you? This will convince him! He'll be without reason to send me back! Please dad, don't let him send me back." And the strong hope with which Harry speaks almost chokes me up.

Sirius seems just as choked up, if not shocked by the desperation Harry shows and he hugs his son tightly as he whispers: "I worry over your need not to go back there, Harry, but I promise to make sure Albus stops sending you there anyway. You're right, as my son, you have no relation there and he has no reason to send you there."  
>Now Harry cries and I feel as if an amazing weight has been lifted off my shoulders, a weight I never wanted to have in the first place and touching my heart at the emotions Harry sends me, I feel my own fear mounting as it almost feels as if something inside that house has Harry absolutely terrified of going back.<br>Looking at my brother in all but blood and fearing for what could have happened in there as Harry always seems so reserved and closed-off for the first few days after he comes back from that House, do I suddenly wonder why I never brought my fears and worries to the teachers – or to Dumbledore for that matter.

After a while Harry stops crying and Sirius says: "We'll have a few pillow talks about this, okay?" Harry nods and I wonder what pillow talks are and Harry wonders the same as he asks: "Pillow talks?" And Sirius answers: "Small talk before bed. Charles and I used to have those in his before he would send me to mine."  
>Harry smiles at this and Sirius turns to Sora and says: "And those are available to you as well, of course." And Sora almost shines with the happiness he feels at hearing this and then Sirius moves closer to Sora and whispers something in his ear that I can't hear, but that makes Sora nod in agreement before I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8 – OotP _**

"Why scavenge for old newspapers?" Riku asks and Harry answers: "The Dursleys were kind enough to have at least one news channel. I wanted all the information I could get, so I tried to get it from different sources and seeing as how the news on the TV isn't always the same as the news from newspapers."  
>Riku nods and asks: "But why old ones?" And Harry answers: "As I said, they were kind enough to put that channel on. Asking them for the newspaper would go too far in their book." This shocks Riku and makes Ron and me share another glance, both of us nodding and after this do I quickly regain everyone's attention as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 8&9 – OotP _**

"What were you waiting for?" Sora asks and Harry seems to be feeling just as morose as he apparently did then as I can almost feel the shadows creeping up around me in response to his softly mumbled: "You'll see." Sora nods and softly clasps his brother on the back, making Harry smile and making the atmosphere light up again.  
>"So distress is shadows creeping up." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "Cringing causes a small frost to grow on the shoulder." Then Ron goes on: "Happiness makes this room seem to light up." And I finish it the listing and say: "And desperation makes the air around people feel like it stopped moving."<br>"Sure is interesting so far." The twins chorus and Harry turns red, making me want to wave myself some coolness as Sirius says: "And embarrassment makes the temperature rise up." Which makes the twins snicker and makes Harry hit himself on the head. Sirius wraps another arm around him with a smile and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"You actually consider that a normal reaction from that man?" Lupin asks in shock, while I can barely believe that anyone would even say such a thing and Harry mumbles: "He's been saying that since the whole strike started hitting the news. Nothing new to me, really." This shocks me and I barely hear Sirius mumble:  
>"How can Albus condone you staying there if people like him say such things?" Harry shrugs and asks: "He doesn't know?" To this Sirius shakes his head and says: "Whether she is who I think she is or not, I know Albus gets all his information about them from her. There's no way he couldn't know about this."<br>But Harry and I share a look as he rants and I know he and I think the same thing. If that woman really is someone who once hurt the Potters, then she wouldn't exactly hesitate to not tell Dumbledore everything if that, in turn would hurt Harry. Nodding at each other to show that we indeed think alike, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"Death and destruction?" Sora asks shocked and Kairi goes on: "Why would you want to know about that?" And Harry says: "Because we're on the brink of a war and I'm just wanting to know when it will really commence. The news telling me about those things will let me know when to start preparing."  
>Sora, Kairi and Riku look at Harry in shock and Sirius says: "And that is why I don't think Harry's age should matter the way Molly has been going on about it." Everyone looks at him and he says: "Anyone with brains would know that age isn't just a number, the amount of experience someone has is also an important factor.<br>And whether I like it or not, Harry has more experience with Voldemort than anyone here and that is something I think should be held accountable." Everyone of the adults looks shocked at this, while Riku seems to nod in agreement and Harry smiles widely at his father who whispers: "We'll talk later." And I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"That near crash could have been something." Sora says, but Harry shakes his head and says: "The Pilot had not taken the wind into account when he flew and got stuck in a crosswind. It also happened closely after he took off, so no follower of Voldemort could have planned and achieved such a thing with so little time."  
>Sora nods and Riku asks: "Am I the only one hating how Harry is just as smart and war-clever as we became after our journeys?" And both Sora and Kairi shake their heads at this as Harry asks: "Journeys?" To which Sora says: "We'll explain once back-up's here, it's not pretty." His brother nods and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"How is that even news?" Moody asks in shock and I sigh as I say: "Some news reports have what they call fillers. Small pieces of news that can interest only very certain groups of people, but that are mostly used to make sure the full time frame a news hour has is filled." The Auror grunts in disgust at this and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9 – OotP _**

"And when several things happen in quick succession around Harry." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "You can be assured that those things are never good." And Ron and I sigh as I wish that I could argue that statement, yet my best friend really does seem prominent on finding trouble all the time.  
>Then I snicker as I remember what Harry always says to that statement. <em>I don't go looking for trouble, it always finds me<em>. I then look at Sora, remembering what he said only minutes ago and think: "I guess it runs in the family." But while this makes me smile, do I know that it will only gravely worry Sirius and with that do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 9&10 – OotP _**

"Epic, terrified, well-prepared – painful." Sora cringes at the end and Moody says: "Good place to put your wand, Potter, better than when we met a few hours ago." To which Tonks asks: "I still want to know who that person is that lost a buttock to putting his wand in the back pocket of his jeans, hmm?" Moody growls at her and Sora asks:  
>"Is that even possible?" And the Auror answers: "It is if you say even half a spell while trying to pull your wand out and finding out that it's stuck under your waistband." This causes for new frost to appear on my shoulder as we all cringe and I try to fight the urge to shake it off, knowing it's not really there before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10 – OotP _**

"And WHAT?" Sirius shouts and while I can see how furious the man is, does the temperature in the room seem to lower dramatically and Mr. Weasley says: "Sirius, control your anger, you're scaring Harry." And instantly the man – who had shot up in anger – sits back down and takes his son in a firm hug as he whispers:  
>"We really should have picked you up weeks ago. If only I had told everyone the truth when they got here. You should have never gone to that awful place." And while he keeps mumbling things like this, does the temperature of the room return to normal and Kingsley, who has a thoughtful, angry frown on his face, says:<br>"What I'd like to know is why Dursley thinks he can do such a thing. Surely someone of the Magical World has told him of the severity with which we punish Muggles that commit one of the five crimes against a minor." But then Harry proves the tanned Auror wrong and asks: "The five crimes? What five crimes?"

And Kingsley answers: "The five crimes Muggles are more likely to perform on Magical Minors than witches or wizards are. They're therefore punished harder than witches or wizards, but that's only because this fact was proven by extensive research which is performed at least once a century by the Unspeakables.  
>The five crimes are Neglect, Starvation, Abuse, Rape and Murder. For the first two, a Muggle is send to life-long prison and the Muggles on the neighborhood where he lives are told that the Government has found his name on a list of members of whatever terroristic organization is currently at large, or that they were Neo-Nazi's."<p>

Harry nods, while I shudder at the idea of Neo-Nazi's actually being here in this country and then suddenly remember the few times over the last few years that perfectly harmless people were suddenly found to be actual Neo-Nazi's. Wondering if those people had actually been starving or neglecting a magical minor I listen on.  
>"For the third sentence – and only the third because we have stumbled upon quite a few forms of abuse over the years – will the Muggle be sentenced before the Queen herself, usually with banishment from the country. The neighborhood is then told that he or she has been ordered to move to the Queen's court."<br>"And those in the neighborhood would then instantly think that it was for something good and leave it at that, right?" I ask the man and he nods, while Harry is still looking at Kingsley and just by the small changes I feel in the atmosphere do I know that Harry is listening intently in an attempt to keep a firm hold on his emotions.

Then Kingsley says: "The last two, because they really should never be committed, are sentenced with immediate transport to Azkaban. The Muggle committing either of these crimes gets one day out of Azkaban to explain himself, but the rules are very clear that, no matter the explanation, the Muggle is never to leave prison again."  
>"So like when I was send to Azkaban after that whole thing with Pettigrew?" Sirius asks and Tonks says: "Exactly like that, only that in your case it was illegal to do so and in the case of a Muggle even attempting to rape a Magical Minor, he gets a Port Key thrown at him and that's that. An excuse to the neighborhood and done."<p>

But while the young woman sounds very upbeat and light-hearted, can I tell by looking at her and how her hair has changed to a very deep brown, that she is taking this conversation quite seriously and then Kingsley says: "So seeing what we just discovered, do I think I will need to contact her Royal Majesty as soon as possible."  
>"What? What for?" Harry asks shocked and Kingsley asks: "What for? Harry, what we just read already happened and is – by anyone with common sense – considered a clear sign of abuse. That man is to be arrested on the spot." And just by these words does the temperature in the room drop below zero so quickly it almost shocks me.<p>

Looking at Harry and seeing his pure white face and his trembling hands, I can only surmise what else Dursley has done that Harry obviously fears will come to light if the man were to be put on trial and I decide to calm my brother in all but blood down as my body starts to, involuntarily, shiver and I turn to Kingsley as I ask:  
>"If a Muggle were to be arrested for this, would his arrest be published as well, Kingsley? I'm sure people like Skeeter would love to get their hands on things like that." But Kingsley shakes his head and says: "We have a small section in the daily prophet where we write <em>Muggle this committed certain number out of five crimes.<br>_That's all, it's a small section on one of the last pages, just next to job offerings for certain more specified career possibilities such as Aurors and Hit Wizards or Healers of Certain Illnesses." I nod at the man and the temperature rises again, making me smile at Harry, who smiles back at me tentatively but with relief in his eyes.  
>Then Kingsley says: "Sorry if I worried you, Harry, but we never allow for crimes committed by Muggles to be published. And with people like Malfoy having shares in that paper, I don't think anyone will ever be interested enough in actually reading it anyway." This makes Harry smile in relief and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10 – OotP _**

This shocks me and Sora says: "It must have been one of the blocked abilities in his heart. The terror of being suffocated must have released some of it, just enough to help him." The others nod and then Riku hums: "I wonder." As he looks at Harry and – upon closer look – at his scar. Harry sees this too and covers the scar instinctively.  
>Then Ron asks: "What? What do you wonder?" And Riku answers: "Keyblade Wielders can use specific forms of magic. Fire, Ice, Time and a few others. I'm just wondering if perhaps Harry has an affinity with the Thunder magic of Keyblade Wielders and if that could be what surged through him that day."<br>Harry looks shocked and says: "That might just be it." While Kairi and Sora smile at the silver haired boy brightly. Then suddenly do I shake my head and look closer at Sora as I could have sworn that I saw a hint of adoration in the boy's eyes. Looking from him to Kairi, I see her catching my glance and see her lips move:  
>"Help me get them together, will you?" And with a shock do I realize that Sora is indeed looking at Riku with adoration – because he's in love with the silver-haired boy. Looking between the two, I wonder why they allowed Kairi to sit between them, but then realize that it must be because they don't know it of the other.<p>

Shaking my head at this fact, I hear Mr. Weasley ask: "Are you alright, Hermione?" And I look at him before deciding to encourage Sora a little and send a very quick wink Kairi's way before I say: "Yeah, I'm fine." I then turn to Sirius and ask: "Sirius, how long did it take you to realize you loved James as more than a friend?"  
>Sirius looks shocked and confused, but I motion ever so softly for his right and he seems to get the hint as he leans back on his seat, with his arms crossed and says: "Well, I have to admit that didn't take me all that long, Hermione. It was getting the courage to tell him that took me quite a few years of my school time."<br>"Did it now?" Kairi asks with a hidden smirk and Sirius says: "Yeah, you wouldn't say that for a Gryffindor, but I was so afraid of ruining our friendship, it took me from the first Hogsmeade weekend in my fourth to the Valentines Weekend in my sixth. Two years and four months before I had the guts to even ask James on a date.

After that things quickly went uphill and within the month we were sharing just about everything. James even insisted within 2 months that I mark him as my own as I had been holding in for so long. I refused, of course, marking a mate deserves more than a quick make-out session and back then exams were right around the corner."  
>He then shakes his head and says: "But James was nothing if not persistent. Right after the exams, he took me on his broom, took me to that secret little spot we found on the Astronomy tower and there he showed me just how much he wanted to be mine. He even threatened that he would officially propose if I didn't mark him."<br>This shocks me and Harry asks: "Is that bad?" Sirius shrugs and says: "For an unbound Veela Dominant, that's bad, yes. A proposal from a Submissive is – for us Veela – like a sign that our loyalty to our mate isn't strong enough and Veela are a lot, but we're not the purest creatures of love since Ancient Greece without reason."

Harry nods in understanding and Sirius pulls his sons close as he says: "So word of advice to both of you. If you think you've found your mate, gather up your inner Gryffindor courage and approach him first chance, but make sure you have firm rules when it comes to the marking, understand?" And both boys nod solemnly.  
>I then see that, while Harry is happily smiling at his father, that Sora's smile lacks the same happiness as he seems reluctant about something and then Kairi makes matters worse as she asks: "So how big is the chance that either Sora or Harry's best friend becomes a possible mate?" And Sirius laughs before he says:<br>"With me as their father, at least fifty percent, Kairi. At the least." Kairi grins and says: "Well, I know that Sora has a good way of bonding himself to his possible mate, don't you Sora?" Sora turns red at this and asks: "Huh?" But then Riku answers: "The Paopu fruit you stocked, remember?" And Sora, even redder now, says:

"Oh yeah, you're right." And from the bag on his back does the boy pull out the same kind of fruit as I saw dangling from Kairi's keychain. Large and star-shaped, orange colored and with two green leaves attached to one end of the fruit. He then lies it down in front of him and Sirius asks: "So what's so special about it?"  
>And Kairi answers: "The legend behind the Paopu fruit says that, if you share it with someone you care about, your destiny becomes intertwined with that of theirs and you remain a part of each other's life forever. Kind of like a fruit creating a soul bond, don't you think?" Sirius laughs and says: "Yeah, does sound like that."<br>He then looks at the fruit apprehensively and says: "Sure would have been nice to have had that when James was still alive. Then maybe our intertwined destinies could have found a way to save him." To this Harry hugs him closely and Sirius wraps a strong arm around his son as Sora puts the fruit back in his bag and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10 – OotP _**

"Got to admit, that's a good excuse." Tonks says with her arms crossed on the table and Kingsley grimaces as he says: "Yeah, but I don't like how easily he makes that excuse. He's obviously had practice and if he made those same excuses to Harry, then that proves he's also guilty of neglect." To this Ron says:  
>"But Harry knows about magic." And Kingsley answers: "I don't mean in the current time, Ron. I mean before Harry got his letter." To which Mr. Weasley says: "Surely that's impossible. How would they be able to explain to him how his mother died then?" And suddenly I see Ron looking at Harry with wide eyes.<br>Realizing what his wide eyes mean, I see Harry trying to send Ron a pointed glare and – not wanting for Harry to get angry at Ron for spilling beans that are still to remain buried – so to speak – do I send my own glare at Ron, telling him that he shouldn't be so obvious silently. The redhead turns to me and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 10&11 – OotP _**

"Good instincts, lad, wish we had realized you were that observant earlier on this summer. Would have let us know you could be onto us." Moody growls and Harry growls back: "I wasn't and neither do I like being watched without knowing it. I feel like I'm some caged animal locked in a cell with a hidden camera or something."  
>All of the adults cringe and Sirius says: "Harry, I did agree with Dumbledore that you needed to be watched, but that was for two reasons. One, Voldemort was after you and I was unable to do anything about it. And two, if you were to find out about it, it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort did as well.<br>That was just a risk we couldn't take as he could very well let Lucius Malfoy tell Fudge that – say – Kingsley was guarding you without direct orders. It could endanger the Order. Do you understand?" And while I feel shocked at his wisdom, does Harry sigh in defeat and say: "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." And I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

"Because you don't know how to behave like decent people and give your nephew the opportunity to watch the news. It's almost as if you don't want him to learn anything with how you were talking about your own son." Mr. Weasley snarls and while I can barely believe that the Muggle Loving man is angry at Muggles, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

"And that's my pride coming out, right there. I wouldn't have used that kind of wit, but I definitely would not have allowed for Muggles like that to talk in such tones to me, no sir." Sirius laughs and Harry smiles widely, the atmosphere in the room heating up quite nicely as he does so and I smile at my friend before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

"Seeing the few cases where I heard of people being accused of being Neo-Nazi's, I'm not too sure if that's true anymore." I then mutter and Kingsley asks: "Could you name one, Hermione?" And I think back, racking my brain as I say: "Andrew Hornsby?" And instantly do I know I hit it right where it hurts as Kingsley hisses.  
>"One of the worst of all cases I have ever encountered. He actually turned three of his children from witches and wizards into squibs with how little he fed them. Only gave them a small loaf of bread and a single cup of water a week, both of them overflowing with way too many vitamins and whatnot to still be healthy for the kids."<p>

This makes me cringe and Harry asks: "Starvation can actually lead to a loss of magic?" Kingsley nods and Tonks answers: "A healthy diet and full course meals are really important for kids between age 11 and seventeen. From when you first receive your wand your magic becomes very dependent on how you are raised.  
>The healthier your upraising – diet, exercise, physical signs of parental affection and stimulation in magic and theory – the easier it is for your core to fully develop. If any of these cases lack in your upraising you can severely damage your core or even fully block yourself from your magic, which can have severe consequences."<p>

"Consequences? Like what?" Sora asks and Tonks shrugs as she says: "I only heard rumors, but apparently one girl was once so badly abused by Muggles for showing magic that she pushed herself to never perform again. She was just still very young and accidental magic was still very powerful inside her. It caused major problems."  
>Harry and I look at each other shocked and Moody nods, his lips thin and his scars standing out as he says: "Some who know this rumor, also know of the rumor that, in the end, the girl's magic lashed out at completely the wrong time and with such force it ended everything around her – including her mother's life."<br>Everyone looks shocked at this and Moody says: "No one knows who this mother was, so we're not sure if the whole thing is true or just a rumor, especially because the girl disappeared off the face of the earth shortly afterwards. Since then she's been more or less a motivation for Aurors to never let such a thing occur again."  
>Harry nods and then asks Mr. Weasley: "Is that why – why she was always so adamant on me eating so much if I stayed with you guys?" Mr. Weasley nods and says: "She might have dark plans for your future, Harry, but she really did care for you at some point and really wanted to help you get healthy again, I'm sure of it."<p>

"I'm not." One of the twins suddenly says and we all look at him shocked as his twin goes on and says: "We read up on this ourselves after our little escapade with Harry and his Muggle relatives. Apparently because Harry eats so little at the Dursleys, feeding him as much as she did only worsens the whole thing."  
>The other then goes on, while all of us are shocked at this and he says: "Harry has a shrunken stomach. We know this because we've seen his eating patterns back at Hogwarts. He eats very little at the start of the year, regular to a little over during Christmas, and even less than very little at the end. His stomach is in turmoil, we're sure of it."<br>Everyone looks at them shocked and the second one says: "We know this because we read up on diagnostic spells after Harry was attacked by that Bludger, because of that whole thing with Lockhart. Harry's stomach is damaging his core, but Harry doesn't have a choice. He doesn't get the food he needs at the Dursleys, so –."  
>And Mr. Weasley ends: "He makes sure he doesn't starve when staying with them by purposely shrinking his own stomach before the school year ends." And the twins nod, both faces looking more firm and serious than I have ever seen them and I can barely believe how far these two have gone for my best friend.<p>

Thinking about Harry suddenly makes me realize that the atmosphere around us hasn't changed at all, while I was actually expecting it to become freezing cold due to Harry's fear. Instead of that is that same nice warmth embedded around us, like on a nice summer day just before the heat wave truly hits the English Isles.  
>Looking at Harry in curiosity, I see him smiling at the twins, the same adoration in his eyes as I saw in Sora's eyes earlier and I suddenly realize that Harry's Empathic Veela side might have very well been reaching out to Fred and George this whole entire time, causing for them to worry about him as much as they have.<br>Wondering how Harry's life will be if he mates with the twins, I suddenly realize something that makes me smile at the whole idea. The twins are all about laughter and humor and with You-Know-Who chasing after Harry's life, having people who can keep him happy is something my best friend really needs and deserves.  
>Turning to my other best friend, do I see him looking between Harry and the twins as well, the same content smile on his face as I am sure is seen on my own and when he sees me looking, does he nod and I happily nod back, knowing that we will try to get Harry together with Fred and George. And with that do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11 – OotP _**

This makes Ron and me lower our heads in shame and Sirius says: "Harry son, listen. The only reason I agreed with Dumbledore on that and didn't fight with him over it, is because of the distance between Privet Drive and here. I know Hedwig would never let anything happen to the letters, but what can an owl do against Death Eaters?  
>And you can't deny that there isn't plenty of space between here and Privet Drive for those monsters to hide and attack whatever owl they see – without any of us knowing as we would be unable to see the owls after they take off. Do you understand?" Harry nods and I smile at Sirius, happy that he made Harry understand as the boy says:<br>"I would just have liked it if somebody at least told me that. Just reading all those hints made me bloody irritated, especially after reading the same stuff three times in a week." This makes me cringe as the boy has a point and Sirius: "Good point, just wanted you to understand why." Harry nods and hugs him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 11&12 – OotP _**

"Uh-oh, you're definitely showing signs of having dormant Veela blood inside of you. That was definitely the temper of a Veela." Sirius then says and he lies his finger on his chin as he goes on: "But not that of a Dominant, I would say. A Dominant Veela would have gone further than that, especially one of my blood."  
>"What are you saying, Siri – dad? That I'm a Submissive?" Harry asks and I feel the nice warmth leaving the room, a slight chill now growing around us, not really uncomfortable, but still noticeable enough and Sirius asks: "Well, with everything you've been through, wouldn't you want a Dominant to help care for you?"<br>This makes the chill leave the room just as fast and Harry looks down as he says: "I guess so, yeah. Didn't think of it that way." Sirius smiles and says: "I can get that you won't. With how you've been assigned to depend on yourself for all these years, to have someone be called your Dominant partner must feel a little wrong."

Harry nods and Sirius hugs him closely with one arm as he lies the other on Harry's heart and says: "Don't you worry, Harry, if Dominant Veela are known for one thing, it's that their love and care for their mate always comes first. And the same goes for witches and wizards who are chosen as Dominant over a Veela."  
>Harry smiles at this and then Sirius says: "Just imagine it, Harry. You, me, Sora, his mate and yours, sitting together on the veranda of some really beautiful country home, you on your mate's lap and all of us talking, hugging and laughing together. That's an image I'm working forward to. You in with me, kiddo?"<p>

Harry nods, the air now almost electrical with excitement and Sirius hugs him tightly and says: "Then all that leaves us now is finding your mate, unlocking Sora's inner Veela and finding his. And making sure Kingsley gets me my freedom, of course." He mutters as if the matter is just an afterthought or something.  
>Harry laughs at his tone, the air heating up again very comfortably and I smile at how amazing Sirius is as a father and think: "I can only imagine how wonderful he would have been in raising Harry – had he had the chance." And yet again do I curse Bartemius Crouch senior and Peter Pettigrew for their actions before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

"That's not good." Tonks says, but Moody grunts and says: "No, it actually is. If Potter knows where he's going instinctively, then he'll be better capable of shaking off whoever tries to catch him. He'll know his surroundings inside out and that is something anyone in danger is supposed to know. Good of you, lad."  
>Harry shrugs and says: "I've always had to make sure I knew where I was. In Hogwarts more than anything, seeing how far some of the classes are apart and how much Filch loves to catch students out of bounds and all." To this I can't help but feel as if there's more to it, but Moody simply nods and I quickly start reading again.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

Harry hangs his head and says: "And now you'll find out why not giving me even the slightest of hints of any of this was a bad idea." This makes me cringe and then I say: "Actually Harry, that was my idea." Harry looks at me shocked and I say: "I know you, Harry, and if you had gotten wind of it, you would have investigated it.  
>You weren't supposed to know, remember? Sirius just explained why. We couldn't risk you showing signs that you knew about something as we feared it would alert Death Eaters. We knew You-Know-Who didn't know where you lived, but Pettigrew did and we didn't want him reporting back to his master about hidden things or people."<br>Harry sighs and says: "And if I had known that Dumbledore would have allowed me to have some back-up or something of the like, then I would have probably been constantly doing what I did back then, with that gazing over my shoulder and all. Yeah, I guess I see your point." I smile at him, feeling for him and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

"Potter, if there is anything I have learned from what others have told me of you it's that your instincts, kid, are better than any others. You knew it was someone using magic and you just have to make sure you keep that belief strong. With that belief and that instinct we can win this, if you use it the right way, of course."  
>Moody mumbles in the end and Tonks laughs as she asks: "I was already wondering, where did that positive attitude of yours come from, Moody?" The man glowers at her, but I can tell by the look in his good eye that he isn't really mad at the young Auror and I shake my head at their friendly banter before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12 – OotP _**

"I take it now Sora will have his answer as to what you were waiting for and I will get some more intell in why you were scavenging old newspapers?" Riku asks Harry with no real bite in his strict tone and Harry nods, holding himself close to Sirius in an obvious attempt not to feel like he did back then and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 12&13 – OotP _**

"Which, I am sure, caused for a little issue back up there while we were meeting?" Sirius suddenly asks and Harry asks: "How do you know?" To which Sirius answers: "Veela can tune in to the emotions of their young, kiddo. I felt your anger all the way down here, you know. Pretty chilly feeling, that was."  
>Harry cringes and I say: "I understand that you were angry at Ron and Hermione, but you should have thought that one through as they are more likely to listen to the orders of adults than you. This should have told you that your anger should be directed at us, not them and you know that. I hate it, but I expect an apology, young man."<br>But then I say: "Harry already apologized, Sirius, don't worry. He does get angry sometimes, but he always feels bad afterwards. He apologized after the twins and Ginny went back downstairs." Sirius nods and smiles at his son as he says: "Then all is forgiven." And Harry smiles at him widely before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

"You send that in your letters? No wonder he wasn't expecting anything out of you anymore?" Sora almost shouts in shocked disbelief and Riku says: "If those letters had been addressed to Sora, he would have used the first the best Keyhole he could find to get to you guys." And Sora shouts: "You know I would!"  
>This makes the two other friends smile at each other and then Ron asks: "What's a Keyhole?" And Sora answers: "They're usually the portal to the heart of a world, but they can also, by Keyblade Wielders, be used to travel to different worlds and they keep the pathways for Gummi ships open between worlds too."<br>To this Ron shakes his head and says: "The heart part I understood – sort of – and you had me at the Keyblade part, but Gummi ship?" And Sora answers: "A space ship that we use to travel between worlds." To this I decide to help my clueless friend and say: "Kind of like a boat, Ron, but then for outer space."

The red-head nods and Mr. Weasley asks: "Do you have one near? Can I see one?" Sora laughs and says: "Sorry, but the only one we have is back in the Mysterious Tower and now that we travelled back in time, can we not visit our other worlds until time has returned to where we came from, which is August the Second."  
>Mr. Weasley nods and I feel sorry for the three as they decided to leave their home world behind for us for three years. Hating how Mrs. Weasley caused for them to make this decision, I see Sirius wrap a warm arm around Sora and he says: "You're still home here, son, all three of you." And the three smile at him as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

Now Sirius laughs and says: "Trust me, those two were not having fun. None of us were, for that matter. It was either cleaning this place up, conversing on what to clean up next or having Order meetings. Dull, boring and something that just got us nowhere as the meetings were constantly about the same subjects.  
>You didn't miss a thing, kiddo, trust me on that one." Harry nods and says: "Then I can only wonder how quick the beliefs of my book self will be crushed once we start reading of the future." Sirius nods, still softly snickering as he agrees and I look at Sora, knowing he will make sure Harry is all but bored. Smiling at this, I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

"Wait, she can clearly see how skinny and thin you are compared to other teens your age and definitely compared to your cousin and still she gives you wilted salad? Why that? Why put you on a diet?" Bill asks in pure shock and Harry answers: "I wasn't the one on Diet, Dudley was. School ordered him to."  
>And Kingsley goes on: "That still doesn't explain why you were given wilted salad." And Harry sighs before he says: "Aunt Petunia believed that if Dudley should be on a diet, then that we should all be on a diet and because she knows Dudley and I don't – see eye to eye, so to say – does she make it worse for me."<br>"By feeding you even less than she is forced to feed him?" Kingsley asks and when Harry nods, does he say: "And that's another case of neglect and a case of starvation I can add to that list. Better write it all down if I want to get a good shot at that family." This shocks Harry and Sirius says: "Make sure to make copies for Albus."  
>Kingsley nods and writes everything down – I see – in four different lists. Looking at the parchment on which he writes, I read the names <em>Petunia, Dudley, Vernon, Marge<em> upside down and realize he is making lists to make sure he punishes exactly the right people for exactly the right crimes and after the man finishes, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

Then suddenly Harry looks up and he says: "I can't believe I'm saying, but Professor Snape is actually correct for once. When locked up at the Dursleys I really do start to sound as arrogant as he always claims me to be." But then Ron, who has stood up while Harry talked, walks over and hits Harry over the back of the head, hard.  
>"Never, ever say that again, buddy, because you're dead wrong. You're not arrogant, you're just finally admitting that what you did all those years is something amazing, something I know you always deny whenever you get the chance." Harry turns red and Ron sits back down while I smile at him before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

This shocks me senseless as Harry had said absolutely nothing about the incident after coming back from Professor Dumbledore's office and while Ron and I had really wanted to know what had been bothering our best friend so much, had we respected his need not to talk about it until he felt that he was ready.  
>Then I read on and wince as I say: "I know we agreed with Harry to wait asking about that night until he was ready, but being around the Dursleys apparently didn't exactly help with his waiting and silent healing process." This makes the others look at me worried and Harry has his head down, to which Sirius hugs him as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13 – OotP _**

This makes a small smile appear on Sirius' face and he says: "I worried for you. You were so eager to come with me when I offered it to you a few years back, I just felt that you didn't feel comfortable where you were. Didn't think you had it this bad though." And he hugs Harry closer at the end of the little speech.  
>Harry smiles at him and he says: "I really should have told Dumbledore I was your father the first chance I got. That same night in his office. Now there was an opportunity if I ever saw one." To this Sora asks: "Then why didn't you take it?" And Sirius makes Harry smile widely as he says: "Harry needed me more."<br>Sora nods and Sirius wraps the arm not around Harry around his older son, pulling the boy close and whispering something in Sora's wild mop of hair that makes the elder teen hug him close, something that apparently inspires Harry to do the same as he wraps both arms around his father and as I smile at the three of them, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 13&14 – OotP _**

"_Don't do anything rash? _Is that really coming from the wildest Ladies Man Hogwarts has ever known?" Remus asks in shock and Sirius says: "Hey, I knew what kind of dangers were out there and I had faced them myself during the war. I didn't want to risk my son doing the same, because he could have inherited it from me."  
>Now the Werewolf looks shocked and Sirius says: "Yes, I was one of the wildest students Hogwarts has ever known, but that also allowed me to know what to look out for when it comes to things that can endanger my son. And as much as he can take care of himself, do I like to think that I'm watching out for him as well."<br>The man nods, now almost white with shock and I smile at Sirius as I know that even Mrs. Weasley could not have fought up against that. Still wondering what Kairi and the others have seen her do as they seemed really angry at her, do I look up at the ceiling of the room, as if seeing the room she's in before I turn back to the book.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

"That is indeed quite the achievement, seeing the wild people you are actually born from." Sirius then says with a large smile and Remus says: "I agree, he sounds like how you were back in those days. You couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes, half an hour if we were lucky and slightly longer if we tied you up."  
>This makes Sirius stick his nose in the air and he says: "A privilege only James was allowed, I assure you." And everyone laughs once this sentence has sunk in, while Remus rolls his eyes with a smile and Moody simply snorts, showing his amusement, while keeping a wary eye on the room as a whole. Calming down, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

Now Lupin laughs hard and says: "That is so James right there!" But I see that Sirius isn't laughing along and instead does the man look at his best friend with a raised eyebrow and does he ask: "What are you talking about, James never made comparisons like that. You did." Lupin stops laughing and looks at Sirius in shock.  
>Then Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "Merlin, how far off is this world when it comes to caring for my son. Even my best friend gets people mixed up when he compares my son to someone else." To which Sora says: "Something that I've heard happen quite a lot so far." And Sirius nods in agreement, now frowning heavily as he says:<p>

"You're right, son, people really are comparing my son to others a lot. And with the age he is, that isn't a good thing." To this Lupin looks at his friend and his friend's son in shock and while I clearly remember the incident that happened shortly before Sora arrived, does Harry asks: "Why? What's so wrong about that?"  
>And Sirius answers: "It's wrong, because it can affect someone's sense of self-worth. If someone is compared to other people by someone else too much, he can grow to think that he can only win that other person's affection by becoming the people he is being compared with and that is – for someone your age – highly dangerous."<br>Harry looks shocked at this and Sirius says: "I hate saying this, but Harry, could you make a list of every year and write down in numbers how many times you were compared to someone else in that year?" Harry nods, looking slightly confused and I already know that list will be really, really long as I continue reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

This seems to worry all of the adults and Harry asks: "Is something wrong? The bad part of that hasn't even been read yet." To this I quickly read on and cringe before asking: "Harry, why didn't you write about this?" And Harry retorts: "Other than for the reasons Siri – dad – just mentioned?" I nod and he says: "Just read." Which I do.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

"Excuse me?" Sirius asks in shock and then he goes on: "And that's what I mean with an affected sense of self-worth. You're in pain, but you don't believe others to be worried about that." He then hugs Harry and looks at Sora as he says: "We'll change this." And the older brother nods agreeing, before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14 – OotP _**

"And more evidence." Sirius groans, but then Kingsley says: "This isn't just done by all that comparing, Sirius, this runs deeper. This sounds more in the direction of mental abuse, where a victim has been told how worthless and unneeded he is so many times he starts believing it – at least in small portions at first.  
>Sounds like Harry is in that stage. I best listen on and see in what part of my list I can write this down." Sirius nods angrily and holds Harry so tightly, the boy is almost on his lap as I ask: "How do you know this, Kingsley?" And the man shocks me as he says: "That is the only form of abuse that wizards also use sometimes.<br>It's quite a common form of abuse with the Pureblood lines that adults use when a Pureblood Heir – specifically one directly in line for inheriting everything – ruins an important party or something. My division caught and arrested so many Purebloods on this one, it's more than all the Muggles that were arrested for the Five Crimes together."  
>To this Sirius nods and says: "My mother was often arrested for that one. I think she even holds the record of most arrests on a single person for that crime." To this I ask: "How is that possible?" And Sirius answers: "She escapes justice as easily as Snakes around Snape." This makes me cringe and I quickly read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 14&15 – OotP _**

"Damn, if you put it like that, we really should have thought of a better way to protect and keep an eye on you. This was just ridiculous, especially with these aftereffects." Tonks says, looking slightly guilty and Sirius says: "We could have easily let Remus come by to check on Harry during his walks, like I said so many times."  
>"Sirius, the Muggles –." Lupin tries and Sirius asks: "What Muggles, those abusers? As if they would have cared. Stay away from them and they won't care a bit, you've seen that yourself." The man sighs and Mr. Weasley says: "I could have also visited Harry every now and then. No Death Eater would have found that suspicious."<p>

"Why didn't you?" Harry asks, looking at the man slightly hurt and Mr. Weasley answers: "I never proposed it to Dumbledore and Molly believed that you were looked after just fine and that I should focus on my job more." This makes everyone sigh, especially the Weasley kids and I look at them with sympathy.  
>Ron catches the glance and sends me a small smile, while I know that he and the others now feel bad for listening to the woman, when it's ever so obvious that Harry needed us. Hoping that, over time, the boys can find a better mother – and Mr. Weasley a better Mrs. Weasley – I focus back on the book and continue to read.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"What's a bike?" Ron asks and Harry answers: "It's like a Muggle version of a broomstick, only then build different. You know how a motorbike is build, right?" Ron nods and Harry says: "It's quite similar, only then with paddles in the middle that you need to move with your feet to get the bike to move as well."  
>The redhead looks shocked, but interested, with his head tilted to the side and he asks: "You mean those things you see Muggles ride those special red paved roads on." And Harry answers: "Yeah, those things." While I can barely believe how easily Harry just explained something Muggle to my best friend and read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"What's Boxing?" Bill is this time the Weasley asking and I turn to Harry, wondering how he will explain this one. The boy sees it and smiles at me before he says: "Imagine your hands wrapped in thick round gloves, like the Dragon Hide gloves you wear at work, but then made of much, much thicker material."  
>Bill nods and Harry goes on: "You're in a square ring with another person, you're supposed to use those gloves to hit the other out, but you're not allowed to badly damage the other, cause a break or hit below belt. Lifting someone up to then throw them down is legal and they have to be down for ten counts for you to be winner."<p>

The redhead now looks interested and Harry shrugs: "Short said, a way to make bullying legal without really damaging the opponent. Really good way for people with anger disorders to blow off steam." The second eldest nods, while I'm shocked that Harry knew about this second bit and when Harry sees my shock, he says:  
>"Vernon had us watch several documentaries the first day of summer to prepare Dudley for his big finale. I just got to watch a bit of that before he put it off and grumbled about it for over half an hour. Was interesting – till he started." This makes the twins snicker, but I can tell that it bothers Harry and quickly read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"And that goes under Dudley's list, heavy abuse." Kingsley writes and Harry says: "It wasn't all that heavy, it was just a game." This makes Kingsley raise an eyebrow and Sora asks: "How can being a punching bag be just a game?" And I can tell by his tone that he is very worried for how lightly his little brother takes this.  
>But Harry shrugs and says: "I'm not happy with it, but Dudley had this game named Harry hunting where he and his gang were allowed to chase me, I had to run and if they caught me – which rarely happened – they were allowed to go down on me." This description worries me even more and others too as Riku asks:<br>"Go down on you? And I take it that resulted in broken bones and fractured ribs?" Harry shrugs, his head down and says: "Sometimes, but really, they barely ever caught me. I was wicked fast, even then. I owe all my speed – even on a broom – to those games." But then he stops as Sirius presses Harry's face in his shoulder and says:

"It never should have existed. The whole game is a positive sign of physical abuse. How on earth did anyone allow for that game to exist?" And Moody growls: "A question I will be sure to ask those rotten people back in that little community. Surely someone believed it wrong for a group of lads to go down on someone like Potter."  
>But Harry shakes his head and says: "You hit the nail right on the head there, Moody. Because it was me no one bothered. The Dursleys made sure of that. Just wait, the chapter will probably explain why." This worries me even more, along with all of the adults around the room and while I feel horrid that this happened, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15 – OotP _**

"Attended WHAT?" Sirius shouts and Harry says: "And there's why no one ever bothered. Discovered that one when you escaped." And he smiles at his dad, while everyone else is in pure shock that Harry takes such an insult so lightly. Apparently our reason behind our shock is quite obvious as Harry sees it and says:  
>"Guys, I already had my chance to get angry over it, it didn't help. I still didn't get my slip signed, remember?" This confuses me and Ron asks: "What does this disgusting lie have to do with you not getting your slip signed?" But apparently is that all Harry is willing to let loose about it as he shudders and does something shocking.<br>Looking as if he's actually five instead of fifteen, Harry hides his face in his father's shoulder, his hands clinging to Sirius' robe and Sirius – worried over his son – hugs the boy tightly as he whispers at Kingsley: "Figure that one out, will you? Question those Muggles." The Auror nods, his anger visible in his eyes and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 15&16 – OotP _**

"Wow, is that your inner Veela coming out early? Spicy little thing, isn't it?" Sirius asks, obviously trying to get his son to forget about whatever frightened Harry enough to try and hide himself and it seems to work as Harry moves his face up a little and says: "No, that was just a month anger at being locked up coming out."  
>Sirius shrugs at this and says: "I can understand that." To which the old Harry seems to come back as he pulls away, eyes wide and asks: "Really? You? I never would have guessed." Making everyone laugh as Sirius softly swats him over the back of his head and says: "Cheeky little bugger." Before I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"I would like their names, Harry, in case I find evidence that proves I have to question them as well. Would you mind giving them after this chapter has been read?" Kingsley asks quietly and Harry shakes his head, now lying his head on Sirius' shoulder and sitting next to him again and while Sirius happily smiles at his son, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"Maybe if you weren't around, but I certainly wouldn't have done it either if you had been." Sirius tells his son with a slightly stern voice and Harry smiles at him as Sirius says: "After all, I have to be an example you can look up to – no matter what Mr. Disbelief over here might think of me." He ends motioning for Lupin.  
>The other man sputters as the twins, Sora and Harry laugh their heads off and Lupin asks: "How was that comment setting an example?" And already do I know that the man dug his own grave as Sirius says: "It's an example of how to fight off other people's beliefs of you and be your own person, and a very fine one too."<br>Lupin hangs his head and I laugh, but I know that Harry will need all the encouragement and help in exactly that department that he can get, especially with what the students are sure to start thinking after a month of what the Daily Prophet has been sprouting. Hoping that Sirius will continue setting this example, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"I'm not exactly sure how to describe that one. I'm a little in fight with myself as to under which category I should place that. A verbal sign of abuse or a sign of neglect towards a person's rightful living space." Kingsley mutters, the end of his quill tapping against the side of his lips and Tonks scowls as she says:  
>"I would put it under both. And by the way Harry thought about it, after thinking about all that other stuff, it almost sounds as if it wasn't the first time he did such a thing. Kingsley, I'm in on this and I want to know all about why that Muggle thinks he can threaten Harry like that. I'll question him about it." Kingsley nods and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16 – OotP _**

"And that is one of the reasons why the Dursleys just stink in their need to be normal and considered such. They don't do anything to improve my appearance and that ruins their chance to truly be considered normal. But do they realize it's their fault, because they don't treat me, right? No, they just blame me and are done with it."  
>Harry grumbles and Kingsley mutters: "Neglect of human rights and proper treatment of a child. This is really getting interesting. Can't wait till we get done with these Muggle chapters, I'll be heading straight for those Muggles after that and I won't be back for a while, I can assure you that." Everyone nods and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 16&17 – OotP _**

"Well, that's three names. Now I just need their last names and I can question them when needed. Do you know any, Harry?" Kingsley asks my friend, who answers: "Piers' last name is Polkiss, the others I don't know, but I do know that Malcolm lives on Privet Drive number seven, because Petunia always talks of his mother."  
>The man nods and says: "I'll be sure to ask both Piers and Malcolm then." Then suddenly Harry remembers something and asks: "Hey, is there a Mark Evans is on the list for Hogwarts?" Everyone looks at him and he says: "I know that there's an eleven year old boy named Mark Evans living near Privet Drive.<br>Dudley and his gang had beaten him up only a few days before the day of this chapter. I just wonder if he's magical too, because then you have a valid reason to arrest the other guys for abuse of a magical." Everyone looks shocked and then Ron says: "That's Harry. Always looking out for others, before thinking about himself."  
>And I nod as Harry turns slightly red at this and Sirius wraps a proud arm around his shoulder while the temperature turns slightly hotter and Tonks says: "I will surely look into that before questioning that Muggle on why he thinks he can get away with threatening you with that shed thing." Harry smiles at her and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

This makes the twins snicker and then Harry asks: "How can you laugh about that? Your nickname for Ron isn't much better." The twins turn white as they realize this, while Ron sends my best friend a grateful smile and the twins bow their head as they apologize to their little brother, something I never thought I would see happen.  
>Shaking my head, I see them sending very small glances at Harry and wonder about this as I had been seeing them do so ever since Harry's transformation. Then, looking from them, to Harry, to Sirius, I suddenly wonder if it could be the Empathic Veela side in Harry that is coming out and attracting the two of them to him.<p>

Then suddenly Sirius turns white as he turns to Sora and says: "We have to De-Age you guys!" And everyone looks shocked as Sora asks: "De-Age us? But why?" And Sirius hurriedly explains: "You're a Veela, Sora, and Veelas have exactly one year after their sixteenth birthday to find their mate or they die of heartache.  
>The only reason that didn't happen is because you were too far away from your homeworld to be affected by all of this, but if you stay here for a few days more, the whole process will surely catch up with you and – as 19 year old – your Veela will feel that it failed in finding its mate – and I don't want to lose my son again."<p>

Everyone looks at this shocked and then Lupin says: "I will contact Severus, it will take some time to convince him, but surely –." But then suddenly I notice Harry looking at me in great worry and ask: "Is something wrong, Harry?" Everyone looks at him and he asks in a very soft tone: "Don't tell the teachers, please?"  
>And after we all nod, does he run up the staircase and, a few minutes later, does he come back with one of the robes I suddenly recognize as the one he always wears if we have Potions in our schedule. My best friend lies the robe on the table and opens a couple of buttons which I didn't even notice were buttoned up.<p>

Opening the robe further, he suddenly withdraws another robe from inside it and to my shock, this one is stacked full with potion bottles, all stuck to the robe with special pieces of fabric wound around the thin part of the bottles. Harry gently lies the robe down again and says: "Madam Pomfrey discovered I have many allergies.  
>Most of them are bad, because they concern certain ingredients that are highly required for certain healing potions, like the horn of a Unicorn for Skelegrow. She discovered this in First and since then have we been fixing potions together to make sure I don't drink anything I can be allergic to. We always do it when I get sick again."<p>

He then finds the bottle he was searching for and says: "Madam Pomfrey always told me that, if I wanted, I could drink this once I finished school and start over, but then glamoured so that no one would recognize me and I could be just another student. We agreed that I could pose as her nephew from another country."  
>Everyone looks shocked at this story and he hands the bottle to Sora and says: "You need it more than I do. I would rather be famous for the rest of my life than be without my newfound brother." Sora smiles at him widely, small tears visible in his eyes and takes the bottle as Harry says: "Three and a half gulps should do the trick."<p>

Sora nods and says: "Would that take three and a half years of my age?" Harry nods back and says: "Then I would still be sixteen. I'm born the fourth of January and it was the second of August, so I'd be sixteen and a month old." This makes Sirius cringe and as Sora looks at him, he says: "The first week of your birthday."  
>Now Lupin cringes as well and says: "Veela get certain specified dreams of their mate in the first week of their birthday. We need to think of a way to get you to that age." And Sora says: "Or I just take four gulps and become fifteen and a half." Lupin shrugs, realizing the idea to be pretty good and Sora gulps down the potion.<p>

Instantly, while not entirely visible, can I see that Sora is a few years younger as he shrinks at least an inch and his muscles seem to lessen ever so slightly. Looking at his arms himself, he groans and says: "I forgot, I didn't do my Mark of Mastery until half a year after my sixteenth birthday." Riku laughs at this and says:  
>"Don't worry, I'm sure Master Yen Sid won't let you redo the test again." And Sora says: "Actually, in a way, I am redoing the test. My young-older self is now doing the test, remember? It's August and in August 95, we took the Mark of Mastery Test. The one where you passed and I got captured by Master Xehanort."<p>

"CAPTURED?" Sirius asks shocked and Riku answers: "Story for another time. We need everything else explained first before we get there." Sirius nods, but is obviously still worried and then Riku says: "Well, 4 gulps for Sora, 4 gulps for me. We're in this together, after all." And Kairi nods before Riku takes the potion as well.  
>With him the changes are less prominent as he only shrinks less than an inch, his muscles actually tone out a little and his hair grows longer, proving he has cut it sometime recently. Grabbing a few strands of hair that are hanging in his eyes, Riku groans and summons his Keyblade, shocking us as he cuts the hair off with it.<br>We all look at him shocked and he asks: "What? We have a hellish barber back on the Main Island he once tried to trim Sora's hair because he believed he was an Animal trimmer instead of a barber. He's a nutjob and we swore never to go to his place again." To this I nod in understanding as Sora grabs his hair in remembrance.

"Until our journeys, that was the scariest thing that ever happened to me." He says while tugging on the strand and Riku laughs as he says: "I remember that. You didn't know how fast you had to run out of that chair and hide behind me when your mother recognized that trimming device that nutcase was about to use on you.  
>And he even insisted he had been using it on all his customers." Riku shakes his head and Kairi asks: "How come I don't remember that?" And Riku answers: "Sora was just about to turn four, that was before you came to the Island, Kairi." The girl nods and while I wonder where she's from, do I focus back on the reading.<p>

**PS. Yes, Kairi gulped the potion down too.**

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

"He shouldn't even think about hitting you in the first place. He should just try and banter back." Tonks spats in anger and Harry growls: "Then I would rather that he hit me." We all look shocked and Kairi asks: "You don't mean that, do you?" But Harry just mumbles: "Just wait, you'll understand." Before I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

"I thought you said Mark Evans was eleven?" Bill asks and Harry answers: "It was the day before Mark's birthday." Kingsley nods and Tonks growls: "I sure hope that pig has a good reason for beating someone up." But Harry retorts: "Nope." Popping the 'p' with his hands behind his head, making me read even faster.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17 – OotP _**

"Do you know what Mark Evans said, Harry?" Hermione asks and Harry answers: "Yeah, I heard Mss. Evans talk about it on my way home. She was pretty pissed and not even at Mark. Apparently he said Dudley should focus on classes as much as he did on boxing. How Dudley thought that was cheek, I'll never understand."  
>This makes me shake my head and I ask: "Mark Evans gave your cousin some good advice and he gets beat up over it? How does that work?" Harry shrugs, his hands still behind his head and his head tilted back as he says: "Dudley is as much a mystery as the rest of them, one I don't want to solve." I nod at this and read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 17&18 – OotP _**

"How can you say things like that to him? You're never like this." I say to my best friend appalled and he answers: "Hermione, when we both thought I'd be going to Stonewall, he told me they put your head in the toilet there on the first day and asked if I wanted to practice. And that's just one of the many things he told me."  
>I look at this shocked and he looks down on me as he says: "You don't know my cousin, Hermione, and trust me, you can bless yourself with that fact. Why do you think I always fake that they don't exist when I'm at Hogwarts?" This shocks me as I realized that Harry's behavior to the Muggles was that extreme.<br>Thinking back on the last four years, I realize that Harry is right as the only times those Muggles are mentioned is when either Ron, I myself or one of the teachers mentions them. Feeling horrible that I never noticed such a clear sign of dislike between my best friend and his so-called family I quickly focus back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18 – OotP _**

"Good battle strategy, Potter. Make your opponent unsure of what you can and cannot do. Very clever." Moody grumbles and I ask: "Should we really consider Dudley Harry's opponent if he's his cousin?" But Harry answers: "Of course we should, because he isn't." I look at him as he's looking up again and says:  
>"Sirius is my father and James my mother, remember? I have no relation to them." But I shake my head at this as I stumbled across a little thing Harry forgot and say: "Other than that you are. Lily became Lady Potter and that still makes you related through family." Harry shrugs and says: "But not through blood."<p>

"How does that matter?" Sora asks, his tone – I now notice – a few octaves lighter and Harry answers: "Dumbledore once told me that Voldemort couldn't touch me because Lily had put a special protection in my blood when she died. Now that I know I'm not blood related to her, do I know that that is not true."  
>But then the easy look on his face disappears and says: "That does bring back an old problem though." And Ron asks: "What problem?" To which my best friend retorts: "If it wasn't Lily's blood sacrifice that protected me – then what saved my life all those years ago?" And we all look at each other, none of us knowing, before I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18 – OotP _**

"Of course he was twice as heavy as me. Anyone who boxes has to be at least that. They need a firm body to stay strong when their opponent hands out a strong punch." Harry says honingly, obviously getting agitated by having to experience this day all over again and then Sora seems to want to calm his brother down as he says:  
>"Don't worry, a little bit of Keyblade training and you'll be fine muscled in no time." This makes Harry smile at his brother and Sirius says: "As long as we make sure to add a healthy diet to it, that is. And no, that doesn't mean you'll be eating even less than you did tonight." Harry smiles at his father and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18 – OotP _**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asks angrily and then Harry, who now seems really angry, says: "And this is why I don't want Dudley to bicker with me. He's nastier with words than he is with his fists – and that's saying something." This worries me as I can almost see the pain in my best friend's eyes and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 18&19 – OotP _**

"What is he talking about?" Tonks asks angrily and Harry asks: "You really can't guess?" The woman looks at him and he says: "I'm in my bed, moaning and during a time I'm supposed to be asleep. What would I be having?" And the woman whitens as I whisper: "No – no way – he wouldn't." But this makes Harry look at me.  
>The dead look in his eyes and the way the atmosphere around me almost freezes so badly I feel like the Dementors are back instantly makes me realize that Dudley Dursley would indeed go down to such levels and Kingsley says: "That kid is so getting the full procedure on his neck or my name isn't Kingsley Jonas Shacklebolt."<br>This makes the temperature go back up some and enough to make me feel comfortable again as Harry smiles at the tanned man and he says: "Thanks Kingsley, but I think you just showing up and saying you're from my world will be enough to scare the crap out of that little piggy." Making Kingsley shrug before he says:

"I don't care. He shouldn't talk about things he doesn't know about and he should definitely not talk ill of the dead. Maybe I should invite the Diggorys to his arrest and let them know what he said." This makes Harry laugh and he says: "Oh Merlin, I do not want to be Dudley when Mr. Diggory finds out about that."  
>But then Sora asks: "Wait, Merlin?" And we all look at him as he asks: "Why use his name?" And I answer: "Because he was the first wizard to have ever lived. He's a right-out legend." And Sora seems confused by this as he asks: "A legend? He lives in Radiant Garden." Shocking each and every one of us to the core.<br>"You know Merlin?" Ron asks in awe and Sora asks: "Know him? I learned most of my magic from him." And the twins shout: "You were TAUGHT by MERLIN?" Before fainting off of their chairs in pure shock and Riku says: "Ehm Sora, I think they were serious when they said that Merlin is but a legend to them."

The brunet looks at his friend and asks: "You think? I mean, we can't exactly ask him to come here or open a Corridor of Darkness and go to him – even if Master Yen Sid did give me permission to use my Summoning Powers – but how can he be old enough to be a legend to them?" And Riku shrugs as I suddenly remember something.  
>"Wait, Legend does say that Merlin travelled an amazing lot before settling down to teach Arthur. Maybe he did so again after teaching Arthur and travelled so far, he accidentally travelled through time and came there." This makes Sora look at me shocked and I ask: "It's possible, isn't it?" And at his nod, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"THAT UNBELIEVABLE LOW-LIFE!" Sora shout and Riku spats: "I've seen Heartless that are less cruel than that pig!" And Sora goes on: "Xemnas might have lied to his men, but even he didn't exploit their weaknesses like that! For his own amusement! Even he had more heart than that!" And Kairi asks:  
>"How can a human being be more cruel and cold-hearted than the Nobody and Heartless of Master Xehanort? A man that led three people into a Darkness even Riku can't get into!" But none of us have an answer to this, while Harry smiles at the three and whispers: "Thank you." Causing them to look at him in shock.<p>

"_Thank you? _Why are you thanking us?" Sora asks and Harry answers: "You haven't known me for more than an hour and already you're – you're this enraged. You care for me this much. I don't often see signs like that and especially not when it concerns the Dursleys. When they do something, people are usually indifferent about it."  
>"INDIFFERENT! How can they be indifferent about THAT!" Riku asks, his hand pointed at me with pure fury and then suddenly Sora shouts: "RIKU!" And when he looks at the boy, he sees Sora looking at his hand, which I now suddenly see swirling with the same darkness that I saw around the hands and eyes of Mrs. Weasley.<p>

Riku looks shocked about this and creases his forehead in focus, the tendrils of smoke disappearing and he takes a deep breath as he says: "I still don't control the Darkness enough, I guess." But then Sora says: "We haven't had anything challenge your hold on the Darkness for the last three years, it was bound to weaken."  
>Riku sighs and says: "I guess so – huh – guess it's back to intensive training for me." To this Sora smiles and says: "Good idea, and then we can teach Harry about Keyblade Wielding while you're at it." Riku smiles at this and says: "Yeah, good idea." Making my best friend smile widely at the prospect before I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"THAT LITTLE!" Sirius is this time the one shouting and Sora goes on: "NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER! NO ONE!" But then, as if out of instinct, does Riku hug the boy close and apparently does this help Sora calm down as he clings to Riku's vest in pure rage, while Sirius has his knuckles white and his eyes blazing.  
>Barely able to believe that any boy of my age can be cruel enough to not only mock the dead but use Harry's dead parents and his nightmares against him, I now more than ever understand why Harry would rather feel his ex-cousin's fists than hear him taunt him and I look at Harry, not wanting to know what else he's been through.<p>

Harry in the mean time seems quite busy calming down his father and – when it seems as if nothing else will help – does he slowly crawl onto Sirius' lap and do I see him making himself as small as possible, as if trying to shrink back into infancy, something that seems to shake Sirius out of his angered state.  
>The man looks down at his son and quickly takes his arms off the arm rests of his chair as he hugs his son tightly and whispers: "I will present this evidence to Dumbledore, Harry. This is obviously nothing new to that brat and I will point that out as evidence that you are never to go back there. I promise you, son."<br>Harry softly rubs his head under that of his father and Sirius sighs: "If only James were here. How I wish he was here to help me remain calm and raise you like you and Sora deserve." But then Lupin says: "Whether he's here or not, you're doing a brilliant job of it already, Sirius, and I'm sorry that I doubted that."  
>Sirius nods at his best friend and I smile, glad that that friendship overcame another terrible hardship as I know that Lupin's trust in Sirius is something the man takes very seriously and especially when it comes to Harry – even if my best friend himself doesn't exactly realize that. Shaking my head at his ignorance, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"And there you know Dudley went too far." Ron moans and he goes on: "Harry never gets physical or draws his wand unless you really anger him." And I nod at my best friend, while Sirius smiles at his son, obviously proud of Harry's self-control and while Harry seems really comfortable where he's seated, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19 – OotP _**

"Wow Harry, you've been holding back fourteen years of anger?" Sora asks and Riku says: "That's not good. That can really hurt you or make you weak to the Darkness." This makes Ron and me share a look and I think: "Harry can't really be weak to the Darkness, can he?" And when I voice this question, does Riku answer:  
>"Maybe not, but that anger will definitely call the Heartless to him. I think the only reason it hasn't yet is because he has friends like you guys to keep him from giving into that Darkness. You're his light that keeps the Darkness in his heart down enough that the Heartless don't detect it." He then nods and says softly:<br>"It's a good thing he has you guys." And while Ron and I smile at each other, knowing we will always be there for Harry when he needs us – even if he doesn't know it – does Sirius say: "And it will be even better when he has his mates. Two or more beacons of love and light? Those Heartless won't ever find him."

This makes Kairi gasp and she says: "Of course, that's how there were so many Heartless around the Burrow. Harry couldn't fully count on his friends, because they too were surrounded by those fiends and he was forced away from his mate, so the Darkness must have been evident in his heart, drawing even more Heartless out."  
>This shocks everyone and Harry asks: "The Heartless – were my fault?" Making Ron and me hit ourselves over the head and Sora asks: "What? Of course not. Didn't you hear what she said? You were forced away from your beacons of light, you didn't have any control over it. The Darkness was forced out of you."<br>This makes Harry look down as he softly touches his heart and says: "But – it's still in there. It's still my Heart." And Riku says: "Can't believe I'm saying this, but Harry, that Darkness is not your own. It's forced onto you, just like that situation three years into the future was forced onto you. You have no control or say over it."

Harry still has his head down and Riku asks his friends: "Was I really like that?" And Sora laughs: "Yep, you were just like that." Riku shakes his head with a groan and asks: "How could you stand that?" And Sora, with his hands behind his head, says: "Easy, we knew you'd grow out of it, stronger than ever before."  
>Now the frustrated scowl changes into a smile and says: "Ever the confident one, aren't you?" And he grabs Sora into a headlock, causing for the brunet to smile as I look at Harry, who still has his head down and his hand on his chest, but then – I suddenly notice – with a small smile on his face. This reliefs me greatly and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 19&20 – OotP _**

Instantly Sirius freezes up and Harry cringes, silently reaching for his second robe and he grabs a bottle, not even looking at the robe as he does and, while keeping a close eye on his dad, does he move his hand to the goblet Sirius was drinking from, only to be stopped by Lupin grabbing his arm before he can tilt the bottle over.  
>Harry looks at the man and Lupin shakes his head as he says: "Sirius is allergic to the Moondust inside it. Don't." But then Harry pulls his arm free and says: "There's no Moondust in here. I'm allergic to that too. I switched it with Glittersprinkles left over by fairy wings." The man looks shocked and nods.<p>

My best friend then tilts the bottle into Sirius' goblet and allows for a few drops to fall into the water filled goblet, before handing the item to his dad and softly, calmingly whispers: "This will be enough for half an hour. Just about enough for the reading of this thing. I'll be here, in your lap, when you wake, I promise."  
>Sirius nods and takes the drink, having obviously heard the discussion between ex-teacher and ex-student and while he drinks the water, does Lupin wave his wand over Sirius' chair, changing it into a brown colored recliner with bendable backrest. Soon Sirius is fast asleep and lies himself back, the backrest bending with him.<br>Lupin makes sure the goblet doesn't fall out of his friend's hand and puts it back on the table as Harry smiles, snuggling into his father's chest and half lying-half sitting on the recliner as he does so. Then Lupin asks: "Harry?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I'll take it if I think I need it." The man nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 20 – OotP _**

"As scary as this sounds." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "You have to admit." And they chorus: "It's an amazing description." And while I nod, do I see that Harry turns more red than he would have done had it been anyone else making the compliment. Wondering back on my earlier thoughts I glance at Ron.  
>My best friend seems to have caught onto the same as I did if his smile is anything to go by and I already know that he is envisioning what it would be like if Harry did have Fred and George for mates. Knowing that it will, at the least, help him keep the Darkness in his heart down and perhaps even banish it, do I smile and read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 20 – OotP  
><em>**

"Am I the only one weirded out that Harry has such amazing experience with Dementors?" Tonks asks and I cringe as I answer: "They attacked Harry three times when they were supposed to keep Sirius out of Hogwarts." And the two Aurors and Ex-Auror all shout in fury and rage: "ATTACKED HIM THREE TIMES?"  
>But then Harry shushes them as Sirius cringes slightly, only his eyebrows and Harry says: "I was attacked three times because the Dementors were attracted to my memories of when my mum and Lily were attacked. It's thanks to them that I now know what mum and Lily said when Voldemort attacked us all those years ago."<br>The three adults look shocked and Moody says: "I know the lad's been through a lot, but even I don't want to be attacked by Dementors for more than once, thank you." And the two other adults nod, while Harry turns red like he always does when the attention is on him and I decide to relieve him of it as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 20&21 – OotP_**

Now Kingsley hits himself on the head, Lupin groans loudly, the twins hit their heads together and Ron, Moody and Tonks all smash their heads against the hard-wooden table as Bill asks: "Is that Muggle completely retarded? Something dangerous and magical is happening so he attacks the only safeguard he has?"  
>And Harry says: "I never said Dudley was smart now, did I?" To which Ron says: "No, but even I wouldn't be stupid enough to knock Malfoy out if he was the only able to protect me from something Slytherin." And this alone says enough about Dudley's intellect as it's common knowledge how much Ron despises the Malfoy line.<br>Shaking my head at the fact that this family would only give You-Know-Who more incentive to kill all Muggles and that that reason would even be accepted by the rest of the Magical Community if they knew of this, do I think: "And Harry ended up with this bunch of retards, how exactly?" Before focusing back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"Can this get any worse?" Kingsley asks in exasperation, but apparently is that the wrong thing to ask as Harry shudders and quickly reaches for the bottle and his own goblet, filling the water with a few drops of the potion and swallowing it wordlessly, falling asleep on his dad only mere moments after putting the goblet down.  
>Everyone looks at the sleeping boy and Ron says: "Yes Kingsley, apparently it can get worse. Harry would not have reached for that Dreamless Sleep potion if it didn't." And while I agree with my best friend, do I worry about this fact as well as it definitely isn't easy to scare my best friend. Hoping to find out what did, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"Oh no!" Everyone shouts and Kingsley looks at Harry as he says: "Yep, he definitely had reason to reach for that bottle." But then Ron and I share a glance and I say: "Wait a minute, we knew there were more than one. That's not why Harry took the Dreamless Sleep Potion." The Auror looks from me to Harry and Sora asks:  
>"But if that's not the reason, then what is?" I shake my head and say: "I don't know, but there is one common fact that always gave me courage. It's really hard to make Harry feel real fear and this obviously does. He really is scared of what will be happening – or already happened – and that scares me." Sora nods and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"The what?" Everyone asks in shock and Sora says: "Harry's heart must be in contact with his wand. There are some moves with the Keyblade where you actually let go of the blade, but where you are still capable of performing the magic spell. This must be the same, the wand must be acting like a reserve Keyblade."  
>Everyone nods, while I feel amazed – yet again – at Harry's incredible power and then Ron says: "Wow, I wonder what Harry's life would have been like if he had had the Keyblade this whole time." And I nod again, while grateful for the change of topic and when everyone has calmed down again, do I read on once more.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21 – OotP _**

"The spell hadn't WHAT?" Ron and I now shout and Lupin almost whispers: "That's what made Harry reach for the Dreamless Sleep potion. He must have heard his parents again and he doesn't want to do that now." I nod, while looking at my slumbering friend with pained eyes and – trying to blink the tears away – do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 21&22 – OotP _**

My stomach shrinks on itself as I read this, fear almost overpowering my reading voice and I stutter almost at every word, barely able to believe that this is what Harry had gone through only three days ago. "We should have picked him up right away." Kingsley suddenly says and I embarrass myself by screaming loudly.  
>I look at the man in shock and he says: "Dementors are the foulest creatures ever. Even those that can fight them get left with aftereffects and now that we know how those Dursleys treat him – we should have never left him there." I nod at this, still finding it stupid that we could have been here for weeks and Harry couldn't and ask:<br>"If Grimmauld Place is supposed to protect us, why didn't Harry come here first? This place is obviously better protected than Privet Drive." And Lupin answers: "Dumbledore believes that Harry is safest at the place he calls home." This makes me snort and Ron says: "Then Dumbledore needs a reality check."

Everyone looks at him in shock and he says: "Harry has been claiming Hogwarts as his home since just about the first day of First year. Even when all students went against him because of those points lost he still claimed it to be better than at Privet Drive. He never saw that place as home, it was a living hell – literally."  
>This makes the adults lower their heads and Lupin asks: "How does Dumbledore not know of this? Does Harry not tell him this?" And I decide to answer this one for my friend as I say: "Harry tried asking Dumbledore not to be send back during the end of his first. He said Dumbledore just dismissed all his protests."<br>To this Lupin shakes his head and says: "I'll be sure to tell Dumbledore the full story first chance I get and make sure he doesn't interrupt me with any of his wise speeches as to why Harry should go back. If I start with the fact that Harry has no blood relation to Lily because he is James' son, then I should have a good chance."  
>This makes me nod with a smile and Moody says: "Let's diverge after the last Muggle chapter. Then Kingsley and Tonks can arrest and question those Muggles, I can go check on those wayward Weasleys and question them if needed and Lupin can go and convince Dumbledore not to send Potter back." And with that do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

"That's not JAMES!" Lupin shouts and Tonks whispers: "It's – it's – it's Him. Harry can't even remember his parents' attack anymore because the Graveyard is still so fresh on his mind." This tears me apart as my friend should have found solace with that event weeks ago and I look at Harry with tear-filled eyes before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

This shocks me into silence, the last few words read out almost breathlessly and Ron asks: "We? He – he thought of us for a Patronus?" And Sora says: "Of course he did." We turn to him and he says: "You guys are a constant in his life, a positive constant. Something he can always fall back on and come back to. That means a lot."  
>This makes Ron and me smile at each other and while I can barely believe how much Harry actually relies on us – as I always thought it was the other way around – do I feel stupid for thinking that I considered my friendship with Harry and Ron more valuable than either of the boys did and with that happy thought, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

"Okay, that kid may be facing trial by the Queen and her court themselves, but no person, Muggle or Magical would deserve the Kiss." Kingsley growls and Tonks says: "I will be sure to have that in my report. I can say you told me to keep an eye on Harry in case Black decided to attack him and that I couldn't conjure a Patronus myself."  
>Kingsley nods while I feel ever so happy with the excuse that can grant us a witness in case Fudge tries to make the Hearing hard on Harry – something I just know the crazy minister is planning to do, if only to discriminate my best friend – and while hating that Harry even has the government against him – do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22 – OotP _**

And, as if on cue, does Sirius yawn and ask: "Did I miss it all?" I nod and Lupin says: "Harry just made the Second Dementor float away from Dudley." Sirius nods and then looks down, shocked at seeing Harry asleep on his chest and asks: "What happened? Was the story too detailed? Did Harry have a relapse?"  
>We shake our heads and Mr. Weasley answers: "He had trouble conjuring. It almost sounded as if he wouldn't conjure the Patronus at all. He even heard You-Know-Who's voice instead of James and Lily's." This shocks the man and Kingsley says: "It's my fault. I asked if anything else could go wrong and he took the potion."<p>

Sirius looks from the Auror to his son and then, slowly, stands up, taking Harry in his arms and whispers: "I'll be right back." Leaving the room for a few minutes, before coming back and saying: "I laid Harry in my bed and charmed the pillow and the blanket to warn me if he has a nightmare or if he's waking up."  
>Everyone nods and Lupin says: "Seeing as how that Muggle will think that it was Harry who attacked him and will probably report this to his father, I think it's only best that Harry will not have to re-experience that on top of everything else." Everyone here nods and Sirius sits back down, this time taking Sora's hand as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 22&23 – OotP _**

"Now what? He just faced those Dementors, don't tell me he has to face more!" Ron shouts exasperated, but I shake my head and say: "No, but – Sirius, remember what you asked about that woman at the start of the chapter?" And instantly Sirius sits ramrod straight, his focus solely on me as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 01, page 23 – OotP _**

"She's the Figg woman Dumbledore's in contact with, alright. And she sounds just as crazy as that old witch that attacked James all those years ago. I just won't know if it's the same woman until I hear her first name." Sirius mumbles worriedly and I say: "That will have to wait then, Sirius. It's the end of the chapter."  
>The man nods and says: "We best just get to bed and do the next chapter tomorrow. Merlin knows we'll need our energy – especially if this is only the start of it all." We all nod and it takes only simple minutes to clean up the plates and all head for our respective rooms, but when I reach mine, do I notice a huge difference.<br>Where there used to be two beds in the room before, is there only a single one now and that one is much bigger than before. Looking at the queen-sized bed in shock, I have no doubt Ron and Mr. Weasley are experiencing the same – seeing that Harry will probably stay in Sirius' room for the night and seeing Mrs. Weasley's state.

Then the fatigue of worrying all morning, the pain of being bitten by Hedwig, the turmoil of emotions I felt while Harry was shouting at Ron and me, the worry and fright of during the fight between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and everything else that I've been feeling since Sora, Riku and Kairi arrived catch up with me.  
>Feeling absolutely drained, I don't even put on my sleeping wear and only undress and quickly brush my teeth before giving into the comfortable, inviting warmth of the comforter, bedspread and blanket that are lying on the queen-sized bed and close the curtains before lying my head on the lush, thick pillow and falling sound asleep.<p> 


	4. Dreams Rescue And Disney Shocks

_**Chapter 04  
><strong>__**Dreams, Rescue and Disney Shocks**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I have no idea where I'm at and the last thing I remember is going to sleep with my little boy beside me as I hadn't wanted to move Harry now that he was finally getting some much needed rest after reading about how he had kept visiting the graveyard in his nightmares, but now, I seem to be somewhere else.  
>Somewhere dark and slightly musty, but still with a cleanliness in it that reminds me of Molly and I wonder why I would be dreaming of something that has to do with that wretch. Looking around, I feel that – even in the dream – I am in control of my own body and try to see with my hands along with my Veela senses.<br>Then suddenly my nose picks up a scent I haven't smelled since October 1981 and my eyes tear instantly as I just don't understand what James' scent – of winter pinecones, warm marshmallows and a bottle of Butterbeer that has just been opened – is doing in this dangy little place – wherever here is anyway.  
>Trying to follow my nose and my sense of rightness, which is growing stronger as I seem to be drawing closer to the scent, does my hand suddenly touch fabric and, as if this is the magic touch, does the room around me light up and do I look straight into a pair of shocked – almost scared – hazel brown eyes.<p>

Taking a step back in shock, I see the messy hair, the high cheekbones, the divine lips and everything else that – oh so long ago – made me fall for James Potter head over heels and I whisper: "James?" But the man before me doesn't answer, even if his eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open as if trying to speak.  
>Hating myself for dreaming of my own beloved just when my two sons need me, my mind suddenly catches up with what is going on here and I ask: "Wait a minute, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in your grave? And how is it you're still as stiff as when you died? The body is supposed to go limp when it dies."<br>I quickly move back and touch every muscle I can, trying to relax it and amazed as I can still feel blood flowing through the veins that seem to be have been pushed up against the skin over the last few years. Wondering how in hell any of this can be possible, I decide on a new tactic to find out what happened with my love.

Focusing on my magic, I lock my gaze with that of my mate and whisper: "Enter." Using the Veela bond between us to see into my beloved's mind. Roaming through it, I feel a sliver of James' magic trying to push me away, but let my mental projection be covered in my Veela scent and the sliver dies away, almost humming softly.  
>Then I see the memory I'm looking for and hear: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" And looking straight ahead, I am suddenly standing in the very familiar hallway that I visited in my Azkaban-induced nightmares so many times, James standing in front of me and the door being blasted out from behind me.<p>

Turning around, I hear Voldemort laughing, but don't pay attention to that as I now know that something – or someone – saved my mate's life that night and then I see her. Lying low in the grass of the front lawn on the other side of the street, her hair actually changed into a grass-green color, is Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett.  
>Wondering what she could possibly be doing here, I see her aim her wand at my James at the same time Voldemort does and while I hear that monster say: "Avada Kedavra." Do I read the lips of Molly Weasley, which say: "Petrificus Basilicus." And I realize instantly – upon impact with James – what actually happened.<p>

Shaking my head, I am suddenly back in the basement, but somehow feel that I am still in James' mind and then see Molly, looking much younger than she does now and making me know I am still in a memory, walk down a narrow staircase and – apparently like I had to earlier – trying to reach out to James in the dark.  
>Finding my mate is indeed the magic touch as the lights spring up around her as well and she croons as she says: "I'm just so sorry, James, but with you loving Lily and with Lily gone and Harry who-knows-where, I just couldn't let you be killed or set you free again. It would bring that bastard child back and Harry doesn't deserve that.<br>Don't worry, that retched bastard of that Black line got what he deserved. I just don't understand why he betrayed his own mate, but with everything that happened, it seems as if everyone is believing that rumor of him being just a friend of the family and all. Don't worry, James, one day you'll be free and with your son once more."

And with that she leaves and I leave my mate's mind, shocked that he isn't really dead and that Molly saved him in the belief that I had betrayed him. Shaking my head at her idiotic ideas, I softly let a hand run down the smooth chin of my beloved and whisper: "I'll have the twins get you out of here by tomorrow, I promise."  
>And with that am I shot out of the dream, now wide awake and shocked beyond words. Sitting up, I try to think of what could be the best way to get those two to go back to the Burrow, but then realize something even more important. I have no idea what the counter-curse is to that spell Molly used on my James.<br>Hating that retched woman and knowing for a fact she won't tell me – or Arthur – let alone anyone else, I decide that taking Madam Pomfrey into the Order is a must as she must know how to undo a Petrification that lasts this long, but then my memory catches up to me – like my mind did back in the dream and I think:

"That Chamber incident back in the forties. Students had been Petrified there too and one of them had been killed. But what had revived those others again? MANDRAGORA JUICE!" I almost shout, now exhilarated and overjoyed and I look at my little boy as I think: "Bill, he can help us. He has the juice on his equipment belt."  
>But decide to ask that to the young adult the next day as I softly crawl out of bed and make my way to the other side of the hallway, where Reg's room and a guest room are. Opening the first door – to my brother's old room – I look in and try not to get revolted with all the green as I sneak a glance at my other little boy.<p>

Sora seems deeply asleep and – as my eyes adjust to the light in his room – do I see the first signs of Veela magic starting to swirl around him, making me know he might just get a taste of the Dream week already as part of his magic must still be slightly recognizable as that of someone above the age of sixteen.  
>Hoping that he will get whoever he truly loves and whoever might actually deserve my eldest son, I hear him mutter: "Ri – ri – Riku." And snicker as it seems that my son isn't at all being affected by the Dream Week, he's just having a romantic dream about his best friend – and obvious crush – Alice's eldest son, Riku.<br>Loving the very idea that Sora and Riku will join together, I try not to think what kind of influence that will have on the Potter, Black and Longbottom line as those things only matter in the long run, not when it comes to the happiness of my son. Shaking my head at this, I sneak one last glance before closing the door again.

Then I hear Remus ask: "Can't sleep?" And I turn around as I say: "More that I just woke from a terrific dream." This makes the Werewolf smile and he asks: "If it was so terrific, why did you wake?" And I shrug as I retort: "Because it was time?" Remus sighs and shakes his head before I say: "Sora and Harry will have both parents."  
>The man looks at me shocked and I say: "Molly was afraid that killing James would bring Sora back so she saved his life. She Petrified him like that Monster of the Chamber Petrified those students fifty years ago. I know where his body is and I just need Mandragora Juice to get him back into Sora and Harry's life."<br>The man looks at me as if he's just seen a ghost, a sight I've been witnessing quite a few times now as Remus sometimes wakes up with the idea that it's still 1993 and he still believes me to be a traitor and Peter to be dead and all that. Shaking my head at my poor friend's condition, I say: "I'll let the twins pick him up tomorrow."  
>The man nods and we both return to our rooms, Remus walking in a daze and not even really gasping as he walks right into the banister and me cuddling back up with my little boy as soon as I have crawled under the blanket and comforter again. And then, with the thought of my family soon reunited, do I fall back asleep.<p>

_**Harry's POV**_

I don't know who's hands I'm feeling holding mine, but the grip is amazingly firm and yet so gentle I feel as if they want to hold onto me forever and are, at the same time, terribly afraid of breaking me, something that – even when I can't open my eyes – brings a loving smile on my face. Still the lack of sight is worrying.  
>Trying to open my eyes, I feel as if the magic of my dreams is keeping me from doing so and then realize what is going on as it must have something to do with my Empathic Veela side having been brought to the surface. Deciding to ask my dad about it in the morning, I suddenly feel something that does really worry me.<p>

Together with the two sets of hands clasped around each of mine, is there another set of hands softly, lovingly running up and down my sides, the hands much larger than the other two sets and with rough skin on each finger, even if the touch itself feels gentler than the fluttering of wings or a flower petal rushing past my cheek.  
>Feeling that the third set of hands should actually be frightening me, seeing that it means there are three people here that I can't see, I try to stay calm through the fact that this dream is much better than the nightmares I have been revisiting every other night – even if the book stated it had been every night of the last month and a week.<br>Then one of the hands disappears from my side and I worry greatly as the other sneaks under my back to wrap itself around me, but then the missing hand returns with an ever so soft caress of my cheek and a strong, deep voice whispers: "So badly damaged – by so many people – and still, you're so amazingly beautiful."

This – while at first had scared the crap out of me – calms all my worries down as strong, thin and slightly long lips softly wrap themselves around the tip of my nose in a gentle kiss and the voice returns as he says: "Never more, my little flame, never more. Wait for me. Promise you will wait for me, my Flame."  
>And while I don't understand what I should be waiting for, do I feel the ability to speak returning and, feeling touched by how my hands are held and how I am held by this man, not to mention how he speaks to me with love and – obvious – respect and need, do I whisper: "I – I promise." And another kiss on the nose is my reward.<p>

Then the hand on my cheek and the arm around my waist disappear and for a very short second I feel like crying – as if part of me has been cruelly ripped from my body – but then one of the hands around my left hand leaves my hand and starts the same loving motion on my right side as the man before him had been doing.  
>Feeling the other person moving to lie over me, I don't even feel scared, but feel safe and with a strange urge to laugh, as if the person above me just cracked a joke. Wondering if this is some kind of sign to point me to one of my mates, I listen as he huskily whispers: "We might be with two, but you're our only one, little love."<br>And a single kiss on my right cheek is my only answer, before the hand leaves my side again and returns to firmly, yet gently, clasp itself around my left hand, before the one on my right does the same, but then with one thing different. Instead of caressing my side, do I feel a single finger drawing circles on my stomach.

This makes me suddenly realize that, other than a pair of sweatpants, I am not wearing a thing and blush, but then the husky voice of my right mate whispers: "Every aspect of you – whether hurt and touched or still unblemished – is pure perfection, perfection we should treasure and perfection we will forever protect."  
>Feeling warm and loved by the obvious promise in the man's voice, I don't at all feel awkward with the fact that this person seems at least a year or two older than me and then the man makes himself stand out from the other two again as he kisses me ever so close to the right tip of my mouth, as if restraining himself from a real kiss.<br>Feeling warmer, more loved and more treasured than ever before, I still feel as if part of me is empty and know that this is because the other man – the first one – is no longer here in my dream, no longer caressing my sides or holding my waist with his one arm. Still, with my two mates, I feel warm, comfortable and loved.

_**Sora's POV**_

I can't feel my eyelids or open them for that matter and still, hearing the ocean and feeling the soft sand under me has me relax from any possible panic or worry I could feel over having lost control of my eyesight, even while I feel that I am not alone here, on this beach that I somehow created inside my dream.  
>Trying to feel if I have the powers I had during my Mark of Mastery, I feel as if I shouldn't even reach into those powers, as if there is no reason to want to fight and that all is well. Wondering how I can feel that, as I've felt on edge and ready to battle since we defeated Master Xehanort, my ears suddenly pick up on something.<p>

A pace. A pace of someone tall and slim, with great muscle and who is also barefooted as I hear the sand crunch under his feet and between his bare toes as he seems to be walking closer to me and strangely enough do I feel as if that is exactly what he should be doing, as if I should encourage this person to come closer.  
>Then the person sits down next to me and softly starts to caress my hair, as if loving how I am here, here with him and him alone. Knowing that the person is male as his hand is long, yet rough as if he dabbled in Darkness, I try again to open my eyes – open my eyes and hopefully see the silver hair of my beautiful Riku.<br>But my eyes fail to cooperate, even if my ears don't. Laughter, rich, strong and with a depth as strong as the darkness I saw surrounding Riku when he fought that Dream Eater that had surrounded me in my sleep only a few years ago reaches my ears from where the other person is sitting and my heart misses a beat in happiness.

"Riku – he's my mate. I'm really meant for him! What I have hoped and believed in since coming out of that tank and wishing he was there to see me wake up is really true. I'm in love with my future mate – and I have been for longer than I should have kept from him!" My mind rambles in happiness and I tilt my head to my love.  
>This makes the hand caressing my hair softly touch my cheek and then the best part of the dream – something I have been trying to let Dream-Riku do since I realized it was him – happens as Riku's long, slim lips softly – almost tentatively – touch mine for such a short time, I feel as if Riku is afraid of going further.<br>Trusting on my instincts and on knowing – from life-experience – where everything is, do I sit up and lean towards Riku, my eyes still closed, but my body heating up as I get closer and, on pure luck, do I reach out and wrap my arms around Riku's neck, pulling him closer and kissing his divine lips myself, Riku quickly responding.

The silver haired beauty pushes me back on the sand as he kisses me with the strength I always knew he had in him and wraps his arms strongly around my waist, in a hold that tells me he is not willing to let me go anytime soon, but my main focus lies on my lips as Riku's kisses are more divine than looking at him during sunset.  
>Kissing with such expertise I wonder who else he could have kissed, I surrender to his lips, moaning softly and feeling his lips open to his tongue, which caresses my lips one at a time, asking for entrance ever so tentatively – ever so playfully. Moaning again, I grant my beloved access and with that lose myself in the experience.<br>Riku's kisses are amazing and his tongue is pure heaven as it licks and caresses every inch of my mouth, mapping it out and showing me Riku's love and adoration for me at the same time. Then I notice how I'm not wearing a shirt or jacket as Riku's arms are now softly going up and down my sides, touching me with delicate love.

His fingers, long and beautiful and rough in texture, caress my sides with reverence and as his left hand goes over the small spot on my left, just under my mid-riff, does fire explode all over my body and do I moan loud, my arms now wrapped around Riku in a near strangle hold as I try to, physically motivate him into more.  
>Riku seems to realize what he did and slowly breaks the kiss, causing for us both to take deep breaths, me almost moaning as I breath and I hear Riku whisper: "This is only the start, Sora. If you accept me as yours, I will show you stars you have never seen before. I will be your Darkness, Sora, as long as you admit to be mine."<br>Not wanting anything else, I try to catch my breath and moan: "Ri – ri – Riku." But the silver-haired beauty only laughs and I whisper: "Always." Turning my still closed eyes to him as he seems to be looking at me as well and while I don't know if he's sitting or lying, do I just feel absolutely amazing, lying here next to him.

_**The next morning  
><strong>__**Sirius' POV**_

The whole night I slept only half, worried that Harry would be troubled by another nightmare, but at seven in the morning is my son still fast asleep and is there a small smile on his face, as if my son is happy, but still feels that he's missing that last little piece to make his whole day and to make him absolutely exhilarated.  
>Wondering if Sora releasing the abilities in his heart could have caused for his Veela to come out a year early – as that has been known to happen every now and then throughout my family line, do I lie next to my son on the large bed, my arm under my head and my eyes on my little boy, ready to step in if he does get a nightmare.<p>

But then Harry wakes, blinking a few times before stretching his arms out high above him into the air – just like James used to do, even if my love would reach above his head instead of up – and he looks at me, his eyes wide for just a few seconds, before he seems to remember that his eyes had been healed the other night.  
>The young man smiles at me and I ask: "Dreaming of possible mates?" Harry nods, slightly red and I don't feel the atmosphere changing as I say: "Seems that affecting the atmosphere thing is officially over, huh?" Harry yawns, stretching once more as he sleepily says: "Yeah – I guess it is." Before smiling at me and saying:<br>"Good thing too, that was embarrassing." Making me laugh before I turn serious and I say: "Harry, you weren't the only one who dreamed last night, son." And instantly Harry asks: "Sora too?" I shake my head and say: "I think he was just having a lover's dream, so to say. No Harry, I was the other dreamer last night."  
>Harry tilts his head and I sigh as I say: "Apparently Molly feared that James dying would bring Sora back, so when Voldemort attacked you, did she hide in the yard on the other side of the street and did she cast some kind of spell that – if what I saw last night is anything to go by – has the same affects as that monster of fifty years ago."<p>

Harry looks shocked, having gone from lying down to sitting up with his legs crossed and he asks: "Mrs. Weasley saved mum's life?" I nod and say: "She's been holding him captive in the basement of her home for the last 14 years. I plan to have the twins pick him up after breakfast. I just hope it wasn't some hopeful dream again."  
>Harry nods and asks: "How sure are you?" And I smile as I answer: "Pretty sure, I dreamed of that basement, found James and was, in the dream, able to enter James' mind and even see the two memories about that event. The one where she cursed him and the one where she explained why she cursed him."<br>This makes Harry look at me in excitement and I say: "Understand that it is only the fact that I could enter James' mind that proves there is a high chance of this not being some hopeful dream. The chance is still there, just less than before all of this." Harry nods and says: "Let's get going, I'm getting hungry."

I laugh at this, knowing it's Harry's way of saying that he wants to see his mother and a few minutes later, we're all sitting at the dinner table again, this time Hermione, Fleur and Harry working on breakfast and when the girls try to protest, does Harry retort: "This and gardening were the only chores I liked."  
>Which makes the girls turn back to their preparing in silence, while I share a glance with Kingsley, who writes this down as <em>a too wide amount of chores (abuse)<em> on his list, putting the crime down under both Petunia and Vernon's lists and I just know that, based on their reaction to the Dementors, we can add a few more crimes very soon.

Deciding to have my mate back by my side before that, do I ask: "Does anyone remember my explanation about the Dream Week?" Everyone nods, except for Harry, Hermione and Tonks, who are obviously too busy with the food to notice and I say: "I had a – as we call it – specific dream myself last night."  
>"What was it about, Sirius?" Arthur asks, while Riku and Kairi seem just as intrigued and close their mouths, obviously having planned to ask the same thing themselves and I answer: "Your basement." This shocks and confuses everyone and I say: "And more important – a certain beloved of mine who was locked up in there."<p>

"Locked up?" The twins ask in shock and then Bill says: "That would sure explain why she forbade us from entering the basement after 1981. She must have locked someone up there and – not wanting us to free him and ruin her plans – did she make us swear never to go in there again." To this I nod and then Ron asks:  
>"Who's locked in there, Sirius?" And I look at Sora and Harry carefully, keeping an eye on Harry more in case something goes wrong as I say: "James." That one word causing enough pandemonium that Harry dives under the table to avoid being hit with the flying pieces of food that Hermione and Fleur throw up in shock.<br>Everyone looks at me in shock and Tonks asks: "Are – are you sure, Sirius?" And I sigh as I answer: "Yes. Normally I would believe it to be a hope-filled dream as much as you do now, but I was able to use magic in that dream and see into James' mind. I even felt his body heat and everything, even while he seems Petrified."

I then turn to Bill and the twins and say: "And that is why I need the three of you. I know you, Bill, have some Mandragora juice on your equipment belt that Dumbledore asked you to keep wearing no matter what and the twins are the best to pick James up as they can carry him equally between the two of them and not let him get hurt."  
>The three stand up and say: "We'll get right on it." But then Arthur says: "Not before you three had your breakfast. You'll need to apparate there and everything and stay hidden as well, so I need you in top shape and for that you know you three need a well-filled stomach." His sons nod and sit back down, accepting their plates.<p>

_**Fred's POV**_

I still have trouble believing the story I was told this morning – that is, until I walked into a basement I haven't seen since I was three years old. The darkness of this place instantly reminds me of why my brothers and I never played Hide and Go Seek after mum told us she had claimed the place and still does it prove Sirius' tale.  
>This, in itself worries me, as it's just so unbelievably wrong that Harry spent two entire summers living above his own mother without knowing it and while wondering what else that terrible woman could do wrong, do I sincerely hope not to find out anything else – something I fear will happen when we continue reading.<p>

Then suddenly, after having gone down the staircase and walking around in the pitch black darkness for a few minutes, does my toe stab something, something hard and something made of leather, making me know I might just have found what George and I were searching for and I slowly reach out my hand.  
>Touching a piece of fabric with my forefinger and middle finger and touching a bit of flesh with my ring and little finger, I seem to have activated some kind of magical spell as the room lights up and I look straight in the hazel brown eyes of one James Potter, Harry and Sora's actual mother and Sirius Black's Submissive Mate.<p>

Gasping at the sight, I finally feel reality kicking in and George shouts: "Holy Godric, Sirius was telling the truth. That dream he had was real. Harry's mum is actually stuck in our basement." My brother and I share a quick glance, trying to get over our shock together, before we both nod and turn back to James.  
>Putting my arms behind him from his left, I slowly tilt his body down and when he's almost head to head with the floor, does George grab his legs, the Petrification making it quite easy to lift him up, but making it harder once we reach the small staircase. Sharing another glance, I see George nod and he slowly turns around.<br>Standing with his back to the staircase, he looks at me as I look at his feet and I say: "Twelve o'clock." George steps back and perfectly hits the first step. Smiling at me – to which I quickly smile back – I keep repeating what I said before, giving George twenty seconds to react and find his balance before repeating it again.

_**Bill's POV**_

Fred, George and I had agreed that I would wait just outside the steps to the front door, yet I can't help but look back at the house in disbelief as mum using Heartless to control our lives is one thing, but her petrifying Harry's mother and not telling him either time during the two summers he spent back at the Burrow goes too far for me.  
>That and the fact that Sirius had seen this all in a dream, makes me look back down at the equipment belt Sirius had asked me to wear while waiting outside and I look at the small bottle of Mandragora juice, a juice that is highly required seeing how strongly Ancient Egyptians worshipped the many powers of the Snake.<p>

Grabbing the bottle and swirling the messy goo around inside it, I think: "On one hand can this really grant Harry everything he ever wanted and can it help him have a normal life – minus the fame, of course. On the other hand, did Sirius spend a lot of time in Azkaban and that always affects the mind one way or the other."  
>But then, while I wonder what side of this problem to believe, do the twins apparate in front of me – and do my eyes widen at what I see between them. Wearing a fancy suit with leather boots, having his glasses straight on his face and having a shocked look in his hazel brown eyes is the man Sirius told me about, James Potter.<br>"Mum, how could you?" Goes through my mind very quickly before I run over to my twin brothers and say: "Lie him down, I need to administer the juice." The two do so, George sitting crossed legged to make sure Mr. Potter doesn't have to lie his head on the stone pavement and I gently pry his lips slightly apart.  
>Keeping my thumb at the cork of the vial, I gently push most of the opening in-between Mr. Potter's lips before pushing the cork off, causing for the liquid to flow out of the vial slowly as the stuff really is just gooey and I quickly turn to Fred and say: "Go get a glass of water, this stuff is horrid as an aftertaste."<p>

My brother does so and just when he returns, having Apparated to get there and back faster, have I put the cork back on the vial and is James Potter starting to move. Looking at every limb as it moves more and more a little at a time, I hear George ask: "Why does he take so long? The students didn't take this long two years ago."  
>And while I really don't want to know what my little brother is talking about, do I say: "Mandragora juice is really thick stuff and needs to be taken from the stomach into the heart and from the heart into the blood to make sure it can undo the Petrification effects. The longer someone has been Petrified the longer the body needs to adjust."<br>My brother nods and then a loud groan hits my ears as James Potter asks: "What did I just swallow? Did Siri push me into another pool of mud?" And while Fred hands him the glass of water, do I say: "Mr. Potter, this is going to come as a shock, but our mother Petrified you on the day you were attacked – which is 14 years ago."

Instantly the man spits out the water he was drinking and he shouts: "Fourteen?" I nod and he groans as he says: "That means my little baby is already fifteen. No, this can't be. I can't lose my baby already." This in turn makes Fred, George and me look at each other in worried confusion and I ask the man:  
>"What do you mean?" James Potter sighs and says: "Just after we went down under, Lily and I decided we would surprise Sirius by discovering how much Veela blood he had given Harry when we made him. We discovered he was an Empathic Veela and Empathic Veela get their Dream Week at age fifteen instead of sixteen.<br>I'm already on the brink of losing my little boy to more than one mate." But then I see Fred and George share a glance and while wondering how strongly they believe themselves to be possible mates, do I know that there can be no one better for Harry's light than these two Shining stars of pranks and laughter.

The two then turn back to James Potter and Fred says: "Mr. Potter, we – we're of the belief that – we might be Harry's mates." And then George goes on: "And we also know how much Harry values any possible family he could get." Fred then hits James Potter's shoulder and, with the friendly smile I know of him, he says:  
>"So don't worry, you won't lose your son to us." This makes the man smile at the two and then he says: "You look familiar." And I answer: "These are Fred and George and I'm Bill, Bill Weasley." And then James Potter makes my day as he says: "I know you. You're Little Willy." And the twins burst out laughing.<br>But while they do, do I smile at James Potter in gratitude as I haven't heard that epic nickname since his death – another thing my so-called mother took from me as she said it would dishonor James Potter's death. Starting to understand why Sirius was growing to hate her so much, I suddenly look up and say:

"Sirius, he Harry and Sora are still waiting inside.""Wait, he, Harry and – did you just say Sora?" James Potter asks me, his voice proving how little he dares to hope that he heard me right and I say: "Apparently my mother screwed up the future real bad, so Sora, Riku and Kairi came from 1998 to here to help us fix it."  
>This makes the man stand up and – while I wonder how he can see the place – is he past us and inside the door quicker than I can almost blink and Fred, George and I look behind me, all shocked at the man's speed and George says: "Well, it's obvious where Harry got his Seeker Speed from." And Fred and I nod.<p>

_**James' POV**_

I might have been Petrified for the last fourteen years, but that definitely changed nothing about my feelings and I run while I don't even want to start to wonder as to why Sirius is living at his Parents old place as I can only too clearly remember how he came out of there the last time – which was during Christmas of our Sixth.  
>Then, completely ignoring the screaming portrait on the second floor landing, do I run down the staircase to the basement kitchen, somehow knowing by heart that my Siri will be there and I am proven right as the man is up from his chair, his eyes wide, the minute I run through the door and down the last steps.<p>

We stay standing opposite each other for only a few seconds, before a slightly smaller person, with long, yet very, very messy black hair attacks me and I feel my fancy robe, which I had put on to do Lily a favor that night, getting wet with something hot and moist and looking down to my chest, I see my little boy crying.  
>Harry looks exactly like me, but then with Siri's long face and thin cheekbones and with his long hair, even if it's still as messy as my own. Proud of how my little boy turned out to be, I hug my son close and with my head in his hair, do I whisper: "Harry. My little cub. You look so amazing, Harry, I am just so proud of you."<br>This makes the crying become all the harder and I hug Harry even closer, Sirius slowly walking over and gently hugging Harry and me as well, Harry quickly grabbing the man's robe with his right arm, while I can tell from his crying eyes that the boy is acting more out of instincts and his Veela inheritance than anything else.

Still, not bothered by this in the slightest, do I pull Sirius closer, wanting to feel as much of my Siri as I can after fourteen years of separation and while I worry over how thin and bony Sirius' waist feels to my arm, do I still feel his warm blood and the muscles he had been developing for so long thumping under the frail skin of his side.  
>Smiling at the love of my life, do I see in his eyes that the man is slightly doubtful and he asks: "You – you still love me, don't you James?" And as an answer, while trying not to stir Harry in anyway, do I pull Sirius closer and do I lovingly kiss his delightful flush lips, lips that have apparently not been affected like the rest of his form.<p>

Siri quickly grabs my hair with the one hand not holding Harry and while I know that the boy's crying is all that keeps my love from fully embracing me, do I still easily give in to the amazing way that Sirius caresses and treasures my mouth as he lovingly kisses my lips and softly licks my bottom lip, just like he knows I love.  
>Giving into the little tease, I open my mouth, trying not to moan as this is obviously a moment where my son needs me and when the need for air becomes apparent, do I part from my love and burry my head back in my son's hair, Sirius seeming to focus back on our little boy as well as he sees this, but then I feel something.<p>

Another pair of arms, this pair long, yet filled with lean muscles of obvious years of training, are around Harry, myself and Siri and instantly I realize who has just joined our family as I look to my right and see the messy brown hair and bright, happy sea-blue eyes of my son, my little Sora, who I lost so long ago.  
>Feeling that I should hug him back, but not wanting to release Harry with my one arm or Sirius with my other, I decide to lie my forehead against that of my son as a sign of my love for him and Sora seems very happy with this as he pushes back, slightly pushing me and making me smile at him, loving his spirited nature.<p>

Then finally does Harry stop crying, but his hold on me is still iron strong and I sigh, trying – ever so slowly – to move to the chairs at the dining table and sitting down in one of them, Harry now sideways in my lap and the boy's head under my own as he seems to ask for shelter, although I can't think of against what that could be.  
>Sirius sits down to my left and Sora on my right, a silver-haired, crystal eyed youth sitting down next to him and a girl with red hair and blue eyes next to him as Sirius softly caresses Harry's cheek as if having expecting this kind of behavior from my son, while I would have never guessed that he would raise Harry like this.<br>Then Sirius seems to read my mind as he says: "This isn't my work, James, Harry was abused and didn't get to know me until he was thirteen." This shocks me senseless and I quickly hold my son all the tighter, Harry making a soft happy sound as he grabs onto my shirt yet again and Sora and Sirius smile at me widely.

Then the boy next to Sora says: "It's good to see your family complete, Sora." And my son nods as he says: "Now just to get my and Harry's future mate in the picture and it's complete." To which I can, almost, see the face of the silver-haired boy turn sad, but he seems to hide this very well as my son doesn't seem to notice it.  
>Soon the twins and Little Willy are seated around the table once more and a tanned man I suddenly recognize as my old friend Kingsley Shacklebolt, says: "We best continue with the story. The sooner we're done with those Muggle chapters, the sooner we can get them arrested." Everyone nods and I look at my mate.<p>

Sirius sees me look and says: "Sora, Riku and Kairi came from the future to help us end the war against Voldemort and keep the aftermath from going terribly wrong. They've just taken a De-Aging potion, because Sora had already passed his sixteenth birthday and would be badly affected by the magic here realizing that."  
>I look shocked that my eldest son is actually older than he looks and ask: "How old is he really?" And my son answers: "I was nineteen years and almost eight months old when I took the potion. I am now fifteen and – starting tomorrow – eight months old." I nod at this, shocked that my sons now only differ eight months.<br>Then, shaking my head as I know of myself that I never would have cared for this in the first place – had I been able to raise my sons myself – do I ask: "So Sora, any dreams when you turned sixteen?" And Sora seems to shock Riku as he says: "Yeah, I had a week of them – I just don't remember who they were about."

"Must be the magic of Destiny Island going against your inner Veela magic. It must have disordered your abilities, making you able of having the dreams, but making it feel afterwards as if they were just regular dreams you could just forget about. It must also be the Destiny Island magic that kept you alive after you came off age."  
>Sirius tells our son and Sora nods in understanding, while Riku and Kairi look at the boy in shock and relief and I can't help but feel the same as I would have surely been crying by now if they had arrived here through time without my first born. Wrapping an arm around my first little boy I pull him closer while holding Harry tightly.<br>I then see in Riku's eyes a hidden pain that I know will make it very easy for Sora to hunt his mate down once his Dream Week is over and I smile as the two already make a very cute couple just sitting so close together, closer than I think Sora even notices as the closeness between them is almost enough to be called romantic.

Deciding not to think about that as my son and I still need a lot of time to get reunited, I suddenly see the red-haired girl next to my son and his friend touch her left temple and hear her whisper: "Master, send for some back-up. We're ready. Just don't send it all in one go. Send someone with a fierce patience first, please."  
>This makes me wonder what she is on about and when she sees my – and probably many other – stares, she says: "We have back-up, but it can't be from this timeline. They will just go back to their worlds once the timelines have set themselves straight again, meaning when we're back on the date they left." And she shakes her head in the end.<br>Yet I fully understand what she means and nod as a bright light reveals a young woman with bright red flowing hair, bright blue eyes and full red lips, who has an hourglass figure and slender legs along with a man with handsome features, thick black hair and the same bright blue eyes as the woman he has an arm wrapped around.

The two smile at me and Sora and then the young woman says: "Sora, how wonderful to see you again. Thank you so much for this amazing chance. This is more than I ever dreamed about." And the man laughs and says: "Yeah, although I am still not happy with the timing of it all." Making the redhead glare at him.  
>Feeling as if I have my sister back is some weird way, I hear a soft female voice whisper: "Just no way." And we all look at a girl Harry's age with bushy brown hair and very wise brown eyes as she looks at the two in what I can only call deep shock and disbelief – something I find very strange of her as she seems pretty intelligent.<br>The girl then turns to Sora and says: "You said you made journeys to other worlds." Sora nods, while both my excitement and my motherly worries rise up inside me and she asks: "Was one of them – and don't get shocked, please – was one of them, by any chance, named Atlantica?" And still Sora and the two newcomers are shocked.

Sora nods and asks: "How did you know?" And Hermione takes a deep breath as she says: "You now know that this world has Magicals and Non-Magicals, right?" Sora nods, while the two newcomers look interested and Hermione says: "In the world of the Non-Magicals, there was one person who became very, very famous.  
>He was able to create these creatures, imaginary creatures, and have them experience these amazing adventures. He called them Disney creatures, because his name was Walt Disney and he became World famous for it. There are even theme parks named after him where those imaginary creatures are the stars of the parks."<br>Everyone looks shocked and the girl turns to the newcomers as she says: "All I can guess – because these two come from one of those imaginary stories – is that that Non-Magical was really a Seer, who was able to see into your universe and saw the adventures you were about to have and then changed that into child's stories."  
>The two nod and the man asks: "So you know us then?" And the girl retorts: "I do if your names are Ariel and Erik." The red-haired woman smiles and nods as Sora asks: "So why aren't you happy with our timing?" And the man named Erik shocks my son senseless as he grumbles: "Because Ariel is pregnant with our daughter."<p> 


	5. When Did You See That?

_**Chapter 05  
><strong>__**When did you see that?**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

I still think Erik is overreacting with his worry over me and the baby – and the way he seems convinced that the baby will be a girl – but it also warms my heart and had, yet again, proven to my father that choosing Erik as my own was a wise decision as my father had really warmed up to my husband's worries and concerns.  
>I shake my head at this as it had taken Master Yen Sid much longer than it should have to convince those two to let me go, but I still feel very proud that my patience in waiting to explore other worlds and my resolve to become human, if only for Erik, are attributes that made Master Yen Sid send us here as the first ones.<p>

I then look at Sora and the family he is with and can easily see how the four of them are related as the youngest of them has the same messy hair as the black-haired adult holding him and has the same blue eyes as Sora and the slender black-haired adult sitting next to them, all of them sitting close together and showing a deep family bond.  
>I smile at this as Sora really deserves a family of his own – even if he's had one for the last nineteen years – and then Erik helps me sit down on a brown recliner that looks very out of place around the other wooden chairs, but I decide to ignore this as the baby seems to react to the sudden traveling we experienced and moves.<p>

I grab my stomach and instantly Erik is next to me, his hands over mine and his blue eyes that I love so much filled with worry as he asks: "Are you alright? Did something happen? Do you need anything?" And while I shake my head and say: "Nothing's wrong, Erik, just the baby responding to our sudden journey."  
>Does the black-haired man with silver-blue eyes say: "I was just like that when James was pregnant with Sora. Happens to every first father, I guess." And I sigh as it's only been three months and Erik is already driving me up the wall. Then the other man – probably James – lies a hand on my shoulder and says:<p>

"You know, there is such a handy little thing called the couch." This confuses me and he shrugs as he says: "A perfect object to threaten with if he becomes too much, if you catch my drift?" This shocks me and he stretches as he says: "I do believe Sirius spent 3 weeks of my 9 month pregnancy sleeping there if I remember correctly."  
>This makes me smile widely and I ask: "You let your husband sleep on the couch?" While Erik seems absolutely horrified by the idea and James says: "It's a pretty common way for submissive males or females of a relationship to punish their other halves. A night on the couch means no cuddling with your loved one, after all."<br>And while Sirius moans: "Did you have to tell her that?" Does Erik look at me desperately as I say: "I'll consider it, thanks." And the man moans, while Sora and the other kid are laughing their heads off, making a bushy haired, brown-eyed girl and a red-haired, blue-eyed boy smile at the Sora's brother in great pleasure.

Wondering about the bond between these two and my best friend's younger brother, do I look as a tanned man with bald head and a long purple robe on coughs softly, drawing everyone's attention and strangely enough making everyone but the messy haired male, myself and Erik become serious and silent in a matter of seconds.  
>The messy haired man looks around confused and the man next to him says: "It's about the last three days. The first chapter wasn't exactly promising." The man nods, holding his youngest a little tighter and I smile as that is exactly the kind of mother I want to be once my little one is there – whether it be male or female.<br>Turning to the bald, tanned man, I look at the book he's holding and think: "He seems only on the second chapter. How bad can the first few chapters of a book be? Aren't the first few chapters usually easy fillers?" And when I mutter this to Erik, does he nod and whisper back: "We'll just have to listen to understand, I guess."  
>I nod, while wondering if the seriousness of these people and the worry they seem to emit as they look at the book can be healthy for my upcoming baby – even if I'm only three months along. Deciding not to worry about this like my husband has been over the last, aggravating month, do I focus on the upcoming reader.<p>

_**Kingsley's POV**_

Having taken the book out of Auror duty and to make sure I know exactly when my partner Tonks and I will be able to leave for our duties as Aurors and protectors of Minors – like Harry – against Monsters – like the Dursleys – do I only listen half to what is going on around me, even if Hermione's news is nothing but shocking.  
>Having read up on Walt Disney for my Muggles Studies N.E.W.T.s I can barely believe that the man was a Seer and that all his stories are actually based on worlds where – if I have to go by what I heard last night – Sora has travelled to during his journeys. Focusing my thoughts back on my task at hand, I start to read.<p>

**_A Peck of Owls,_**

"Don't you mean, pack?" Hermione asks, while I can tell it is more automatically than really to judge me and Harry mumbles: "It refers to a bit of misspeaking from Vernon." The girl nods, now looking at Harry worriedly, while I hate how only the thought of that man takes away Harry's happy attitude and quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"She sure sounds like her, but I need more proof." Sirius growls and Harry asks: "Who exactly does she sound like, Siri –dad?" And the man looks from his son to his mate, who whitens with his eyes wide as he whispers: "No. No, she wouldn't be. She – she can't be. It – it just – it can't be her, Siri, it can't be."  
>But this worries me even more and Harry and Sora ask: "Who?" And James takes a deep breath as he says: "Shortly before my eleventh birthday did a neighbor of the village we were living close to inspire my dad to hold my birthday party in the plaza of that village, because eleven meant I would be attending Hogwarts."<br>We all nod, while I can see how this information intrigues those that travelled here, especially Sora, and James sighs as he says: "Unfortunately was the plaza a trap and if my father didn't believe in a proper family presentation as he led me and my mother there, would my life had ended that very day – at that very party."

This shocks everyone and Sirius growls as he says: "Apparently had little Figgy only invited James and his family, because her family was in feud with his and she wanted to end it – the wrong way. She had let someone of Knockturn Alley set a specified spell on the fountain in the middle of the plaza and had awaited him there.  
>James and his parents had arrived and if it weren't for Charlus being aware of the Feud and being very wary of the woman – then I never would have met my mate as he and his family would have been either blown to their deaths by the exploding fountain or been drowned by the flood of water that came with the explosion."<br>My eyes are wide as James never told me any of this and Sirius says: "It took me six years of friendship and half a year of him and me dating before James finally told me this. Apparently Figgy was arrested and was sentenced to Azkaban, but because it concerned a feud gone wrong, was Life-Sentence out of the question.

She got free in fifth and James only told me this, because – because she had – because he had received." But then the man stops and I can tell that it's not from pain, but from anger as the man has his hands clenched tightly while his arms are wrapped around his family, pulling Sora along and firmly against James and Harry.  
>Hating that my friend had to live next to a delusional woman like that, do I hear James say: "After the letter arrived, did dad send me a letter, telling me he had moved our house and changed it to go under, as a way to throw Fanatical Figgy – as we named her – off our back. Since then Godric's Hollow has been our home."<p>

This shocks me as I never would have guessed that the house James was attacked in is actually the mansion I first met him in during a Christmas Celebration thrown by the Potter House and I look at the man, who had to go through so much, both as a youth and as an adult and a mother and to this I turn my head away.  
>Away to hide the angry glare I know will shock my friend as he might just think that I am angry at him if he sees it, while really my anger is at everyone who has ever hurt that family – Voldemort, the Dursleys, Fanatical Figgy, Dementors and so many more. Resolving not to let anything else happen to them, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"A Squib?" Sirius asks, now whiter than freshly washed white linen and James almost whimpers: "It's her. It's Fanatical Figgy. She's back and she found my son." Instantly the man's embrace on his son is as tight as Harry's was on James when he first entered this room, but then suddenly the fire in the fireplace lights up.  
>Realizing it can be only one person as no one else uses the Fireplace but Albus, I quickly cast a Disillusion spell on James, Sora, Riku, Ariel, Kairi and Erik and cast a spell to make the recliner look like a wooden chair, just when the white-haired, white-bearded, blue eyed Headmaster of Hogwarts steps through the fire.<p>

_**Albus' POV**_

Yesterday my Order and I had a meeting on what to do now that Harry was at Headquarters, about what Cornelius could do and what I expected of Kingsley and Tonks until the hearing was over. To find out that neither of them have reported at their stations yet worries me and I decide to check on my new recruits.  
>Therefore, finding them seated in the basement kitchen of our Headquarters, with Kingsley holding an interesting looking book and everyone else seeming to be listening to him is something I was not expecting, especially not of the ever so vibrant and active Weasley twins or the ever more agitated-growing Sirius Black.<p>

Wondering what could be happening here, do I step through the fireplace and with a small tap into my magical core, do I vanish the sooth and ashes from my robes before Alastor says: "A little late, Albus. We're already down to the second chapter." As if I have been here all reading, which confuses me, but makes the twins snicker.  
>Deciding to play along – and silently smiling as I see Harry and Sirius sit quite close together – do I ask: "Well now, Alastor, what did I miss?" And the loaded glances that everyone shares with each other worries and intrigues me, before Sirius says: "The Dursleys committed three out of five, Albus. Three out of five."<p>

This shocks me as Arabella was sworn to inform me of things like this and, as if reading my mind, does the man say: "And before you start, Fanatical Figgy isn't exactly the right candidate for a report job there." And just by that nickname, do I know that I made a terribly grave mistake in choosing a guard for young Harry.  
>Then Sirius sighs and says: "We're lucky that every form of Darkness has its own way of being defeated." This confuses me and Sirius asks: "What creature blood runs down my family?" And as he asks this, does he wrap an arm around Harry and instantly the truth hits me like a Bombarda spell as I whisper:<p>

"Harry was yours." And Sirius retorts: "Was and is. And he's not going back. He's not Blood-related and if you even try, you will have your own men – and I don't even mean me this time – against you as those two are just dying to arrest them." And he motions for Kingsley and young Tonks, who nod at me in confirmation.  
>Then Sirius says: "As I said, every form of darkness has its own way of being defeated and some – take time travel. Time travel and a first born." And with that does the man apparently remove a very powerful Disillusionment spell from a boy with his full face, high cheekbones and eye color, but then with messy brown hair.<br>I look shocked to see young Sora Arturo Black-Potter and then, as if him being visible is a match to light up a torch, do more and more people become visible, under which a boy I recognize as Alice and Frank's first born, but then the man in between Sora and Sirius shocks the living daylights out of me and forces me to sit down.

Messy black hair that sticks out mostly at the back, hazel brown eyes that look at me with mischief and then at Sirius with deep love, a skinny face with high cheekbones, a broad chest, but slim waist and the clear build of a Veela's Submissive who has spent his whole life playing Quidditch is James Christian Black née Potter.  
>Looking at the man I thought I lost so long ago – the mother I thought Harry lost so long ago – I see the man smiling at Sirius with a love that I know only James Potter can show off and then Arthur shocks me even more as he says: "It was Molly, Albus. She saved him and then locked him away in our basement for all these years."<br>I look at the man as he has his head down in shame and lie my hand on his shoulder, slightly overwhelmed by this new revelation, but not enough to not support my own troops and I say: "If she can fool every witch and wizard in this world – including myself – then you cannot be blamed for not seeing through her lies, Arthur."

The man nods and says: "Sirius found James in a dream last night and the twins brought him back this morning. Bill woke him and now we're reading the second chapter of a book concerning the upcoming year. We just finished reading about the Dementor Attack on Harry and now seem to be dealing with the aftermath of it."  
>Grateful for the short, but thorough summary of the events that led to all of this, do I ask: "And once that aftermath is done, will Kingsley and Tonks leave to arrest the Muggles?" Arthur nods and I sit down, wanting personal evidence that Fanatical Figgy is really as bad as she was when she tried killing James so long ago.<p>

_**Kingsley's POV**_

Relieved to understand why Albus came here as he must have visited the Ministry before coming here to check on why we weren't there, do I change the chair of Ariel back, Erik making sure it's tilted slightly back to give her some more comfort and smiling at me gratefully as he does so. I nod at the man and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"As if Fanatical Figgy cares about that. She must already be thinking of ways to explain why Harry was outside and all that." Sirius growls and I see Dumbledore looking inquisitive as he asks: "Why were you outside, Harry?" And Harry shortly answers: "I feel safer outside than in." Before turning back to his parents.  
>This worries me and further proves that those Muggles abused the poor lad and I turn to Dumbledore as he seems to be expecting more of an answer. Catching the man's glance, I slowly slide my list of accusations down to his chair and the man reads them, whitening before he asks: "And you found all of this –."<br>And I end: "In only the first chapter. That monster tried choking him and Harry came clean about just how much he had been doing and how little he himself knew of the Wizarding World. I'm personally amazed that no one told either that Muggle or Harry about the consequences of committing those crimes."

And just by saying this do I seem to have triggered something in my Leader's memory as Albus says: "Arabella assured me she had done so while Harry was at Diagon Alley with Hagrid." To this Harry asks: "How could she? Hagrid found me in a hut in the middle of the ocean and we took the only boat off that island.  
>The Dursleys only came home ten minutes before I did and they were still soaking wet. They were about to take a shower when I came in." This shocks the man and Sirius growls: "Seems like Fanatical Figgy isn't above lying to keep her plans running." And while James cringes at this, does Harry hug them close and do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24 – OotP _**

"But she knows exactly how to make people do magic for her." Sirius growls and he goes on: "She proved that plenty enough twenty four years ago." But then James shudders and says: "Siri, please, no more. I just want this part over with. The idea of my little boy near her scares me enough." The Veela nods and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 24&25 – OotP _**

"That is bad, even for someone like him." Bill murmurs and Albus says: "William, surely young Dudley –." But I quickly page back and show Albus the paragraph about Dudley making fun of Harry's nightmares. The man's eyes widen as he reads about this and he sags down in his chair as he asks:  
>"How could any child be this cruel? Surely Dudley knows what happened to young Mr. Diggory?" But we all shake our heads and I say: "We discovered that Harry keeps the Dursley world apart from his magical world. They never talk. Not during dinner and not about anything magical." The man looks at me and Sirius coughs.<p>

Albus looks at him and he says: "I hate saying this, Albus, but when Hermione mentioned to Harry that, as my son, he has no blood relation to those Dursleys, did Harry respond to this by begging me to tell you that and to convince you to never send him there again. He cried as he begged me, Albus, and that's saying something."  
>Albus seems overwhelmed at this, while James hugs Harry tighter to him and whispers soft comforting words that I can't hear in his hair as Albus looks at the two and then Sora says: "I was able to connect to my brother's heart last night, sir, and it was filled with so much light and darkness fighting each other – it frightened me."<p>

More and more does the shock on the elder man's face become visible and Sora says: "The light was clearly coming from Harry's feelings for his friends, his family and those close to him, but the darkness was so strong, I could only focus on the word Dursley ringing through my head as I looked at it, with a whisper of Voldemort."  
>Albus is almost blended together with his seat by now, his limp form making me worry for the man and I say: "It wasn't fully your fault, Albus. You might not have listened to Harry's pleas in his first year – as Hermione told us – but you were a victim of Fanatical Figgy as much as Harry was a victim of those Muggles."<br>The man nods and I can tell that even Sirius and James agree with me on this one as Albus asks: "Harry, would you mind telling me everything those monsters ever did to you?" But Harry shakes his head so fanatically, I only see a blur of his wild swinging hair until James grabs the side of his head and pushes it into his shoulder.

Albus looks at this in shock and Sirius says: "Understand that Harry has only just reached the sanctuary of his light. He only just reunited with his friends and family. To discuss it now would only allow the Darkness to grow. Give it time and help Harry heal, then it will be easier for him to talk about it."  
>Albus nods, now sitting up straight again and a fire in his eyes that makes me know Arabella is going to be in a lot of trouble as I can already predict what the man is going to say. And indeed does he turn to me and say: "I will accompany you when you arrest the Muggles, Kingsley, Arabella and I need a firm word together."<br>I nod, more than happy to let the man have the first shot at this woman and say: "Just make sure to officially report to the Auror Department about your visit after you're done, Albus. If she's in on the abuse, then she will be arrested along with those Muggles." My leader and friend nods back and I focus back on the reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25 – OotP _**

To this my friend nods and says: "We can only hope that we can be prepared for whatever Cornelius tries to gain from this as he will surely try to exaggerate it to the fullest extent." I nod and say: "Good thing then, that this book goes further than our current timeline. It concerns all of the school year and thus Harry's hearing."  
>The man nods, still looking slightly wary and Sirius says: "Trust me, it's better than this outcome." And he draws the same envelope as the one Riku gave him last night out of his robe pocket and shows it to Albus, the man looking over the pictures and, with wide eyes as he looks at the last, asking: "What are these creatures?"<p>

"They're called Heartless." Riku answers and he goes on: "Where we come from, every heart has darkness in it and Heartless are Darkness made real. They're what's left of a human heart if it gives into the power of Darkness. In this world apparently, you can learn to control the darkness in your heart and with that the Heartless."  
>He then shakes his head and says: "Something I once could as well, a long time ago." To this Sora hugs him and says: "Only because Malificent and Ansem were controlling and manipulating your every move. You after all gained the power, after Malificent found Kairi and brought her to you, remember?"<br>Riku nods and Sora, with his fists up, says: "I have no doubt that, by then, she already knew Kairi was a princess Pure of Heart. Why else would she later try to use Kairi and ditch girls like Wendy. She must have known all along and used that – along with stupid excuses – to lure you into helping her find the other Princesses."

"And to convince me, she said Kairi had lost her heart and that it could possibly be found behind the Door to the Heart of All Worlds. I listened to her stupid tale and she gave me that power. I actually reveled in it." The boy is almost growling at himself at the end and Sora shouts: "KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"  
>Riku looks at him shocked and Sora says: "You are the only one who has ever been able to turn Darkness as strong as that of Ansem into a power of Light. Only you can do that, Riku, and that proves how strong you really are. Nothing what Ansem, Xehanort, Xemnas or even Diz threw at you knocked you out, remember?<br>You can't be beaten, Riku. No one can ever defeat you and anyone trying to use Darkness against you has already lost the battle, because you conquer that darkness, return it to Light and throw it right back in that person's face." He ends with such vigor and strength I am absolutely amazed by his powerful stance and strength of speech.

Riku, in the mean time, is smiling at the boy gratefully, as if he's actually used to speeches like this and then Ron says: "Guess Harry didn't get that speech talent from a stranger, it runs in the family." And Hermione goes on: "It sure does, I haven't felt these goose bumps on my arms since Harry's speech in first year."  
>And while the two smile at each other and Harry turns red at the praise, does the youngest son of Potter and Black still smile at his brother in pure pride and I think: "How much longer will it take for Sora to make such a speech and confess his love while doing it?" But deciding to let that matter drop for now, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25 – OotP _**

Now Albus' shock seems to have returned and he says: "So she's been lying to me all these years." Harry turns to him and he says: "Arabella told me she confronted you the day after your first visit to Diagon Alley and that you have been having secret Potter Lord Practice with her to prepare yourself for your seventeenth birthday."  
>Harry looks shocked and says: "I haven't seen her in between this summer and my first unless I was strolling through the neighborhood. The last time I've been to her place was when Aunt Petunia took Dudley shopping for his first school uniform." The elder man sighs in defeat and Harry looks at him worriedly as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25 – OotP _**

"HOW MUCH EVIDENCE OF NEGLECT AND ABUSE DO YOU NEED?" Sirius shouts at the book and James grumbles almost fearfully: "Want to bet she reveled in knowing that and not reporting it to Albus or anyone else. Putting up a disgusting front to my son and a perfectly peachy front to everyone else."  
>He shakes his head and whimpers: "She hasn't changed a bit. She was exactly like that before she wrote her letter, when she got out of Azkaban. Reveling in our fear of what she would do next and telling everyone else she would never more harm me in the mean time. It scared us all so much to see her like that."<br>The man shudders again and Harry hugs him tightly, whispering: "I haven't seen her in a long time, mum. She invited me over constantly this summer, but I never went. We only met in passing. She was too out in the open to harm me." And this seems to be exactly what James needs to hear as he calms down considerably.

Hugging his son close and whispering a soft: "Thank you." In his hair, I really wish for a change of subject and again, as if reading my mind, does Albus ask: "Where exactly are Molly and young Ginerva?" And Riku answers in a cold retort: "Didn't exactly take a good look at those pictures, did you sir?"  
>The man looks shocked and while I can tell that Hermione wants to address him about his tone, does he ask: "Who were the only ones on those pictures not looking terrified, heart-ached, agitated or deeply angered and annoyed?" And the man answers: "Molly and young Ginny. Were they – were they controlling the Heartless?"<br>Riku nods and says: "The pictures, like me and my friends, are from the future. It was our reason for traveling back in time and taking these books with us, because just changing things there would not be as beneficial as doing it in this timeline. Or so our mentor, Master Yen Sid, told us before he send us on this mission."

Dumbledore nods and Hermione says: "And to top it all, Headmaster, is the famous Muggle Walt Disney actually a Seer who looked into the worlds Sora traveled to. All the creatures we know as Disney characters are actually living beings, living in their own world in the universe Sora and Riku were send to."  
>The man looks at – what I can only call – his smartest student ever in wondering shock and I feel glad that the man can finally be revealed something that is shocking, but then in a very pleasant way and while I wonder who will be arriving next – probably next chapter – do I focus back on the book and do I continue reading.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 25&26 – OotP _**

"Talk about a change of subject, she really has gone mad in Azkaban." James says shocked and I see another ghost of the man Sirius became in that Prison float over Sirius' face ever so shortly, proving how much the man is trying to hide his own past from his mate and seeing what we are reading about, can I not blame him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26 – OotP _**

"So you got our family's Cloak, did you?" James asks in excitement and while almost everyone except Albus, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione are shocked at hearing this does Harry answer: "Yeah, Professor Dumbledore gave it to me for my First Christmas at Hogwarts. It really came in handy the last few years."  
>But James seems confused and asks: "Why only then? I charmed it to make sure you would get it at age five, in case I was away on mission or something?" Harry shrugs and then Albus shocks me deeply as he asks: "Harry, did you ever receive any of the gifts and letters those concerned of you have been sending you?"<br>And Harry answers: "Not since I got Hedwig and since then it's only been from Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and the Daily Prophet." The man frowns at this and says: "It seems someone put a ward around your house to keep you from what is rightfully yours, dear boy.  
>I do remember seeing the cloak trying to disappear and even saw a House Elf I did not recognize appear in the chamber I kept it in on the day of your Fifth birthday, but while it did have the cloak, did it seem unable to disappear to your location and I promised the little guy I would give it to you when you were ready."<p>

Everyone looks at this tale in shock and James says: "She was able to convince a Knockturn Alley Curse Breaker to put that lethal spell on the fountain back in the plaza, no doubt did Fanatical Figgy hire the same Curse Breaker to put those wards around my little boy's place. She must have been getting everything ever send to him."  
>"Something I will be sure to rectify after I had a few words with her, James, I assure you." Albus tells the young adult and James nods gratefully, while Harry looks down in wonder, obviously thinking about what could possibly have been kept from him, a thought that is almost enough to anger me again as I continue reading.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26 – OotP _**

"She sure has a vile mouth for someone who is willing to try and kill an eleven year old." One of the twins says and the other goes on: "It fits her, I guess." And while the first nods, does Erik look at the twins in shock and he says: "No offence to you guys." And he turns back to his pregnant wife before he says:  
>"But I really hope you're only expecting a single child." To this Ariel laughs and says: "If I'm anything like my mother, you can bet on that. And on a pregnancy every year for the next few." To which Erik shouts: "A PREGNANCY EVERY YEAR? WHY?" And Ariel answers: "Because I have six sisters, of course."<br>Erik sags down in shock and asks: "So those six girls swimming around your father during our wedding were your sisters?" Ariel nods and says: "Yep, and they were all born with one year in between. My mum was a little fertile, you see." And while the young man looks at his wife in shock, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26 – OotP _**

"It really wasn't smart of him to have said that around her." Harry mumbles and then Sirius growls: "He shouldn't have said it at all, in the first place." And Arthur, Erik, Ariel and James all nod, just as angry and I smile at the middle two as Arthur says: "Oh, you'll be excellent parents, I can already tell you that."  
>The two smile at him and Erik asks: "Are you sure?" And Arthur nods as he says: "You're just as angry as we parents are over a child – sorry Harry – being left behind for some business deal. Trust me, you will do just fine." The two smile from my red-haired colleague to each other and I smile at him myself before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 26&27 – OotP _**

"He didn't get the chance." Sirius says and when Harry looks at him, does he say: "Figgy had already warned Albus that something was wrong with the pendant he and she share and it made me know he had screwed up. When I heard from him that it was Dementors that he allowed near you, I just lost it and went bonkers on him."  
>"Like you went bonkers on Frank when he tried to play airplane with Harry?" James asks and Sirius strictly says: "Exactly like that – and worse." Making James cringe before he laughs and Harry asks: "Airplane?" To which his mum says: "Holding you in the sides while he had you high up in the air and was spinning on his axis.<br>Sirius thought he was about to throw you like those baseball players sometimes do – Lily's work – and trust me, even his Grim form couldn't have scared Frank more that day. He never held you higher than his side again." The man ends, shaking his head with a large smile on his face and Harry looks at him with wide eyes as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"Did she just seriously ask that? Why didn't she send you off further ahead while she dealt with him? How can she round it on you when she's the one to blame?" James asks in shock and Harry answers: "The story of my life at the Muggles. Blame Potter and be done with it." Which in itself makes Albus blanch in shock.  
>I personally shake my head and grab the list again, writing down: <em>mental abuse; make subject think everything is his fault by constantly putting blame of everything on subject. <em>Making sure to write this down under all three of the residential Muggle names – as I have too little information on Marge to do so – do I quickly read on afterwards.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"Those are some really strange sayings, you know." Hermione suddenly says and James says: "Lily said the exact same thing when I taught her the most common used to help her during Pureblood parties and all that. Can't say I don't believe the same about Muggle sayings, though." The girl shrugs at this and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"What happened in June?" James asks his son, but instantly fear is seen on Harry's face and Sirius lies a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he looks at James and whispers: "Let me tell you that. Harry told me and after that he tried getting over it himself. It didn't work." His mate nods and asks: "Was it – that bad?"  
>And Sirius whispers: "War." In James' ear, only barely loud enough for me to hear, but enough to make James blanch as badly as Harry has and he hugs his son close, his cheek rubbing up and down the top of his son's head and a soft hum sounding from the back of his throat, that slowly seems to calm Harry down.<p>

"You always were a genius when it came to calming down our little boy." Sirius smiles at his mate and James retorts: "Just like only you and my parents were ever able of calming me down. It runs in the family – and in those you trust the most." Sirius nods and Hermione and Ron share a happy smile at hearing this.  
>I too feel glad as it means that Harry – even while knowing nothing about his parents – already trusts his new-found mother enough to calm down just from a soft humming tune and I think: "And Molly was actually keeping Harry from that kind of love and comfort. I really hope she gets her due." And with that I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27 – OotP _**

"She really was way too obvious there. Should have just told him that others would tell him stuff and leave it at that. Shouldn't have mentioned she was awaiting instructions. She just ratted herself out there, the dumb bint." Alastor growls and I know he means our plans to keep other listening ears from hearing too much.  
>"Does it really matter? Harry already knew she was in contact with the Order." Ron says and Alastor answers: "Yes, but Death Eaters didn't, did they lad?" Ron turns red as he realizes this and Arthur says: "Just let me answer my son's questions about the Order, alright Alastor?" The ex-Auror grunts and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 27&28 – OotP _**

"What is with that woman and retarded nicknames?" Ron now asks, obviously in need to blow off steam and Hermione says: "I would almost call it a whole new case of abuse." And to this Albus answers: "Which in turn should make us glad she didn't treat Harry this way. It truly was a blessing in disguise, as Muggles say."  
>"A blessing that should have never happened." Sirius growls and then he says: "Albus, there is one thing I want to talk to you about when this chapter is over and no, it doesn't concern Harry." The older man nods and James looks at him inquisitively, but Sirius shakes his head and whispers: "Later." To which I quickly read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28 – OotP _**

Now Harry turns to his parents and asks: "Please tell me you wouldn't react like that. I felt so embarrassed watching it and I wasn't even the target of her Drama-Queen bitching." And the teens laugh, while Sirius says: "I might have reacted slightly like that, but I still don't like you using those words, young man.  
>The drama-queen, I can accept, the bitching goes a little far for even your age. And even your grandfather would have agreed on that." He says as Harry has opened his mouth twice now and James goes on: "Even I agree with that and my tongue can be quite vulgar when it wants to be." Remus and Sirius nod at this and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28 – OotP _**

"Now that does go too far. That does deserve the title you just gave it, minus the last word of that title, that is." Sirius says, aiming a single finger at the book and James nods as he says: "Even I wouldn't have overreacted like that without getting information. After getting it – can't tell yet, haven't experienced it."  
>To this all Weasley kids present share a glance and James asks: "I probably will, won't I?" And Hermione seems to have decided to bring the news gently as she says: "Harry has a saying that I think will explain our shared glance. <em>I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me.<em>" James rolls his eyes at this and says:  
>"That's what dad always used when he tried creating a new spell while knowing he had failed his Ancient Runes O.W.L.s. He was just so determined to make up for that and prove he had what it took to create spells – it just always ended up with either mum screaming at him or him ending up in St. Mungo's again."<p>

This makes me laugh as one of those meetings in the hospital also led to James and me meeting as my father and I had just returned from a long trip through Africa from South to North and I say: "But James, surely not all those visits were all that bad." And my old friend seems to recognize me as he laughs and says:  
>"No, they weren't all bad. I really had some good experiences there too. I even met a few friends." He ends, smiling at me and Harry asks: "You met in the Hospital?" And I answer: "My dad and I had just gotten back from traveling from South Africa all the way to North and needed a private room there to rest and gain energy again."<br>The teen looks at me shocked and Sora whispers: "I don't know how far that is, but by my brother's look, I'd say as far as our travels or at least something like that." To which Riku, to who he was whispering nods and I quickly summon a map of the world, spreading it out to the two boys and saying:

"This here is South Africa." And I point to one of the lowest parts of the map, before slowly moving my finger up the continent and ending up between Egypt and Libya and say: "And this here is North Africa, the Bardiyah Bay to be exact and that is where my father and I took our Portkey back to Europe, which is above it, here."  
>And while I motion for the continent above it, are Sora and Riku wide eyed and Riku asks: "And where are we now?" And I aim for our proud motherland as Sora asks: "Our home is on an island that small?" And Riku, at the same time asks: "Our home world is actually that big?" Making everyone laugh hard.<br>The two then look at each other and Sora says: "Your journey is almost as much as me traveling from Twilight Town to Port Royal." And Riku and Kairi nod, Kairi still looking at the map in shock. I smile at the three new arrivals and banish the map again before sitting back down, sharing a smile with my friend, James, and reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28 – OotP _**

"This can only end bad, can't it?" Erik asks as we all groan and Riku says: "You have no idea." Albus seems worried about this and I know that part of him still wants to believe that Petunia really does care for Harry. Shaking my head and hoping that the man will soon see sense regarding his student, do I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 28&29 – OotP _**

"How sick is that woman? What makes her say such things? Doesn't she understand the bloody ramifications of what she's actually saying?" Hermione shouts and she goes on: "From any other point of view but from a magical one's, that could sound as if she's accusing Harry of rape or something. Seriously, how sick is she?"  
>Everyone looks shocked and she sighs as she says: "I'm sorry, but these chapters have made me see the truth behind Harry's actions regarding the Dursleys and the many signs of abuse that Ron and I have constantly been seeing, but never reported, because Harry never really seemed to care enough to make me think it mattered."<br>We all nod and Remus says: "You're right, Hermione, and you're not the only one to blame. We were all so adamant to treat Harry as another student that we started believing only that ourselves and that made us too stubborn to accept signs we too saw very clearly. We're all at fault here." But to this Harry suddenly shouts:

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Everyone looks at him shocked and he whispers: "It's my fault." Shocking me as I had been expecting him to accuse the Dursleys and give me more evidence to fill my list with, not for him to have a backslash and fall back into behavior obviously pushed into him by multiple forms of severe abuse.  
>Instantly, James seems to realize the same and he jumps up himself, hugging Harry tightly and muttering: "It's not your fault, or ours, son. It's the Dursleys. The ones who started it all. They're at fault and they'll suffer, Harry. They'll finally get what they should have gotten a long, long time ago. I promise, little one."<br>But Harry barely seems to hear him and whispers: "But if I didn't exist, Voldemort wouldn't be after you and then –." But then Riku says: "And then Sora wouldn't have had a brother to travel back in time for and none of this would have happened. That woman would have won. That is what would have happened, had you not been born."

Harry looks at him in shock and Riku whispers: "Please tell me I was not like this." But Sora cringes and says: "When you were really down on your self-confidence – heh, Harry came pretty close there." Riku hits himself on the head and Harry releases a small smile, while we can both clearly see the love shining in Sora's eyes.  
>Wishing that the young man was old enough to have the dreams, I look from him to Riku and again, just like the many times they were speaking to each other last night, see how absolutely perfect for each other they are as Sora's way of sitting makes it almost too easy for Riku to lift him up and sit the boy down on his own lap.<br>Hoping that, when Sora does get the dreams, he will have dreams of Riku all the time, I share a glance with my best friend and younger Auror, Tonks, who nods, making me know she is as determined as I am to stimulate Sora into chasing after Riku as his mate, the minute he has his first dream. This makes me smile at her as I turn back.

Harry seems to really relax in James' arms as the man has his head softly on top of his son's and seems to be humming a soft tune in his son's hair and I smile as I remember the one time I met Harry as a baby as he had been slightly frightened of my tall form and James had done the exact same thing back that day.  
>Glad to know that that same trick still works even fourteen years later, I smile as James leads Harry back to his seat and Riku and Sora instantly go sit around the teen, both hugging him closely in clear comfort and while Harry seems to tense up for just a second, does he seem to feel the comfort as he relaxes instantly afterwards.<br>Hating how these chapters – and the fact that these events were only three days away – are affecting the poor boy that has so much love to give and deserves even more love and comfort in return, I quickly grab my list and write down: _Abuse extensive enough to fear personal contact_ before continuing to read.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 29&30 – OotP _**

"Wait a second, how does that make sense?" Erik suddenly asks and he goes on: "First they snap his wand and then he gets to go to a disciplinary hearing? How could that work?" And Ariel goes on: "And why didn't they investigate? Surely the spellwork was severe enough that they wondered why he would use it, wasn't it?"  
>Harry sighs and says: "Fudge is very adamant on getting me in as much trouble as possible and dragging my name through the mud as much as he can, so getting my wand snapped and then making a big, national drama of my hearing is exactly what he would love." This confuses the two newcomers and Ariel asks:<br>"But you were innocent. How would that have helped him?" And Harry asks: "How do you think it would look if the Boy-Who-Lived – another time – had to go and buy himself a new wand at age fifteen. It would have been spoken about and rumored about and exaggerated to the point of absolute madness."

The two now look shocked and Erik asks: "And people just accept that? How can they think such a thing is right?" And Harry groans: "They don't think about right or wrong. They see my scar and they stop thinking all together." To this Erik turns to me and says: "Please tell me you have a house of royalty along the Ministry."  
>I nod and say: "Yes, but she and her court are Muggle. Even if you are royal yourself it would take us months to explain it to them." And Ariel retorts: "Not if we invite them to our palace. Then she can see with her own eyes that we are real and that magic makes much more possible than she knows and we can tell her all about this."<br>This makes me share a look with my partner and Tonks says: "That is actually a really good idea. We always go to them to inform them, but it won't be too hard to think of an excuse she can use to come to us now, will it?" I shake my head and decide to write the letter as soon as the chapter is over, which makes me read a little faster.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 30 – OotP _**

"How is that a good idea?" Ariel asks shocked and Harry retorts: "Better than anxiously waiting for those monsters." The girl shrugs and Erik says: "I still think it –." And Sirius answers: "It is, but let me." The man nods, while some of the people around me are shocked at Sirius' behavior and he turns to Harry as he says:  
>"Harry, running away would have only given Fudge more reason to drag your name through the mud. He could have ruined your reputation and made it like mine is today. It might have been better than to wait in fear, but running from those responsible for you – whether your guardians or the Ministry – is never right, understand?"<p>

Harry nods and James smiles, hugging the man tightly and muttering: "I just knew you'd be an awesome father. I just knew it." This makes Sirius smile at his beloved widely and he asks: "Good, then maybe you can convince Mr. Disbelief over there as well?" And he motions, again, for a shocked looking Remus.  
>The man shakes his head as James looks at him and then James turns back to Sirius and asks: "What's the matter with him? It's almost as if he's forgotten the many times you were responsible around Harry." And while Remus turns red, proving his friend's point, does Sirius roll his eyes and does the man answer:<br>"He's a little stuck in the past, Jamie. Not a bad thing, per say, but our friend's a little too far stuck – say back when we were in fifth or sixth year or so." James groans at this and says: "Back before you and I got together and you became responsible because you wanted to prove you took our relationship seriously, you mean?"

Sirius nods and Remus turns even worse red, proving he has forgotten about that as well and James asks: "Why on earth would he forget about that?" And Sirius answers: "He's still stuck grieving for what, until yesterday, we thought were your and Lily's deaths and that made thinking about times like that hard for him."  
>"But Sixth year was nineteen years away. Why would he try and forget so far back?" James asks, now obviously even more confused and Sirius shrugs as he says: "My guess, the time before Sixth was the happiest we had and the memory of those happier times makes it easier for him to forget about everything bad after that."<br>His lover nods, while Remus has wide eyes and James groans as he asks: "So he even forgot about your perceptiveness?" Sirius shrugs and says: "That I have no answer to. I just think, because of my behavior back in fifth, that he still tries to see me as Snape does; as an irresponsible player who loves being popular and loves pranks."

James shakes his head and says: "Dad always told us that living in the past like that is just bad for you. Didn't he say that, Paddy?" Sirius nods and says: "Yeah, along with that if we keep our face in the same pose for too long, magic will allow it to stay like that forever. Those 2 advices always followed each other up, remember?"  
>James nods at his love and Harry says: "Grandpa sure sounds like a really smart man, having all those rules and giving all those pieces of good advice." James smiles at his son at this as it's obvious that his ire over his friend is gone now that he has his son close and he pulls Harry back on his lap, Harry smiling at this as he says:<p>

"Dad was a brilliant man, Harry. He was a writer, a law enforcer, he even worked part time at Muggle shops every now and then during the summer. He really did so much, he just inspired us to be just as varied, but – being as young as we were and having the war over our heads – we decided to be wide and varied in our pranks first."  
>Harry looks at his mum in amazement and Hermione asks: "You said Law Enforcement. Does that mean something else than Auror?" James nods and says: "He worked for the office of the Ministry that made sure Aurors didn't break any laws themselves if they went on missions. He was send out quite often during the war."<br>The girl looks amazed and asks: "There really is such an office?" James now looks confused and asks: "Of course there is. How come you don't know of it?" And while the girl looks abashed, does Albus answer: "Lucius took several Courses off of the curriculum over his time as Member of the Board of Governors, I'm afraid."

James looks shocked and says: "Then he must have used his marriage to Narcissa to get on that Board, because the Malfoys have long since been banned of that job offer." He then turns to his mate and ask: "Why didn't you stop him from using that title? As my mate and father of two Heirs of Black, doesn't that title belong to you?"  
>Sirius sighs and says: "I'll explain it after we've read a few chapters today, okay love? Kingsley and Tonks really want to arrest those filthy Muggles and we've been running off course a lot of times already." James nods at this, while obviously concerned for his mate and I decide to ease off his tension as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 30 – OotP _**

"Harry!" Everyone shouts and Harry spats: "Look, I wasn't thinking, okay? The magical world was all I ever had and to be expelled from it – next to Dementors – is my greatest fear because it means a lifelong stay with those monsters! I could only think of that, so I panicked and I never do the right things when I panic."  
>Everyone looks shocked and Sirius says: "I can more than understand that, Harry, but why did you think it would mean a lifelong stay there? Surely Muggles leave their parents when they grow up?" And Harry blushes as he says: "I thought being expelled meant I wouldn't have access to my money anymore either."<br>The man groans and James asks: "I take it Law and Order was also taken off the Curriculum?" And Albus answers: "It was one of the last Lucius took off the list, but he was sure to get it off before Harry came back. And before you ask, I took a look at all the courses and those taken off would have really benefitted Harry."

"Benefitted me? How?" Harry asks and Albus answers: "Lucius thought you would be Lord Potter once you grow up, because we all believed Lily and James to be dead, thus making you the direct and only Heir to the House of Potter. By taking off these courses, he kind of made sure you would remain unaware of this fact."  
>Harry looks shocked and James, glaring at this, says: "Something I will be more than happy to get him back for. Taking my son the rights to his inheritance. I'm betting half the classes he took off were classes my family specifically put into the curriculum to help upcoming Heirs to several Noble and Ancient Families."<p>

Albus nods and Harry says: "But that doesn't make sense. Why take off such classes if they benefit me as well as his own son?" And Albus says: "You forget that Lucius really thinks things through, Harry. He must have already begun teaching Draco those things himself and must have inspired his friends to do the same thing."  
>Harry nods and asks: "So what courses are we talking about, exactly?" And Albus answers: "Well, there are Law and Order, as your mother mentioned, Feasts and Socialization, Finances for the Financial and Ancient History of Ancient Houses. All classes a Direct Pureblood Heir would greatly benefit from."<br>Harry looks at this shocked and Albus sighs and says: "Add to that that he took Magical Traditions and Tragedies off the curriculum and changed Muggle Studies from a Mandatory to an Elective Course and he made it all the harder for you to properly function, not to mention many other Muggleborn students around you."

"Muggle Studies was mandatory?" Hermione asks shocked and Sirius says: "Running off course again." The Muggleborn turns red and James says: "Don't worry, we'll help you guys. We'll just do some small studies after the reading to make sure you know the basics of the subjects and then try to get the courses back."  
>Everyone nods at this and Sirius says: "And if you can get my name cleared – don't ask –." He says as James looks concerned and confused and he goes on: "We can use the Potter-Black name combined to get those classes back and make all the changes Hogwarts really needs." This makes the students cheer and I read on, smiling.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 30&31 – OotP _**

"How is that helpful advice? And why write it like that? Couldn't you have at least asked him how he was? Surely you know he wouldn't use magic unless absolutely necessary? And, did I forget, the danger was two DEMENTORS!" James shouts at the end of his rant and Arthur turns red in shame as he says:  
>"I was reacting more to the fact that I knew Harry would most likely overreact to being expelled than anything else and I didn't really think my letter through. I just wanted Harry somewhere we could reach him as I saw that Sirius was finally winning ground on getting Harry to be brought here and that's what I wrote the letter for."<br>"What do you mean, finally winning ground? Why didn't anyone listen to that in the first place? Doesn't Sirius have first right in decisions regarding Harry?" James asks, confused and angry and Sirius grumbles: "Not if everyone believes me to be the boy's godfather and knows that I'm hiding from the law trying to catch me."  
>James looks at this shocked and asks: "Why on earth are they still believing that stupid rumor? And what in Merlin's name do you mean <em>hiding from the law<em>?" Sirius sighs and says: "Let's just say Halloween had a really bad ending, for both Harry and myself." James looks curious at this, but I see my chance and read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 31 – OotP _**

"I really should have written you a better letter. I just really thought I had everything covered that would help you calm down and keep you from overreacting." Arthur sighs in defeat and Harry says: "There are many sides of me you don't know." The man nods and Sora says: "And even more that I don't know about.  
>Good thing these books are here, now I can." He ends exuberantly and I see Harry sharing a look with Arthur's youngest son and Hermione, one that obviously says: "Wonder how long he'll think that." Sighing as Harry just didn't have an easy life and won't have either, with the war that's coming ever closer, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 31 – OotP _**

"Thank goodness those Muggles didn't destroy all your faith in others or adults." Remus sighs and Harry says: "Oh, in adults they destroyed it, alright. I just had a lot more people around me, ten months a year, four years in a row that helped me restore it – or enough that I can stop myself from overreacting too much."  
>He ends with his hand in the back of his hair and his head down a little, making Sora tilt his head before he shakes it, as if unaware of his own actions. Wondering what that could be about, do I decide to believe that it must be because of the boy's so called <em>journeys<em> and, confident to find out more about that, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 32 – OotP _**

"He really thinks the Ministry for Magic has a hand in the British Government? Who on earth brought Harry there, because they obviously forgot to help those Muggles integrate, or at least explain them enough to help them explain Harry would he need it." Moody growls and then suddenly a loud sound is heard.  
>Looking around, we see Harry lying on the floor, his hands over his stomach and laughing so hard, tears run down his cheeks and his eyes are closed in near pain. We all look at him shocked as he gasps: "In-in-inter-integrate? Them? Oh, hilarious! Yeah right and Voldemort is the Kindest Minister For Magic of the Century."<br>And he laughs on, his eyes now closed in actual pain and he cries: "My stomach, my lunges, I can't take it." Before laughing on, while everyone of us either looks at him shocked or shares a worried glance with someone sitting close to us. Finally Harry wheezes down and gasps, pushing himself up on hands and knees.

He shakes his head and says: "Now that was a laugh I strongly needed." He then turns to Mad-Eye and says: "Thanks, Moody, I needed that." But the man says: "Potter, I wasn't joking." Shocking the teen as he goes on: "It's not uncommon for orphans to be raised by Muggles until they can get into the adoption program.  
>Those that do – are raised by Muggles, I mean – have someone be send with them to explain the Muggles of the Magical World, all its Magical Means, where we have connections and what the duties and responsibilities of the Muggles are regarding the child, would he or she stay for longer than the program actually requires."<p>

Harry looks at the Ex-Auror in shock and he says: "Then I really wonder who left me there, because he obviously forgot to fulfill a couple of his duties as my sender, so to say." And from the corner of my eye, do I see Albus lower his head, which confuses me as it's usually a Ministerial worker that delivers off an orphan.  
>Wondering how the man could have gotten this duty set on his shoulders and why he didn't fulfill these duties himself if he did get the job, I see that Sirius glaring at the Headmaster, obviously already knowing it was him. Deciding to attend that discussion between the two at a later time, do I focus back on the reading.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 32 – OotP _**

"And that there proves that no one came and told those Muggles what is custom for them to be informed of." Moody growls and Albus says: "You have to remember that Petunia was –." But then James says: "Forget it, Albus, empty argument, right there." The man looks shocked and James sighs as he says:  
>"Yes, Lily did tell me that her sister used to spy on her, but do you really believe that her interest in the Magical World would exceed her disgust for anything she deems not normal, whatever the hell that means." He growls at the end and Albus says: "James, I did not believe that, but surely her love for her –."<p>

"Love? Her – her love?" James asks shocked and this time he is the only laughing, bending himself over the table and hitting the platform with his fist. Albus looks at this shocked and James says: "Albus, Petunia never loved Lily. She was friends with her sister and that friendship was killed by her own petty jealousy.  
>There was never any love from Petunia's side to Lily's and there never will be. Her hatred for all things magical is too great for that to be possible. I pity anyone that tries to go in there. Which makes me wonder who the hell would be dumb enough to send my son there. Must have been someone who doesn't know Lily."<p>

This makes me look at Albus, who is now white and he asks: "So you would never go there? Not even if Petunia was sick?" James shakes his head and says: "I know where I am and am not welcome and I know Petunia would rather be on her sickbed, ready to die, than ever have me visit her neighborhood, let alone her herself."  
>The man looks shocked, obviously devastated that his belief over Petunia and her love for her family was so wrong and then James asks: "What makes you even think she loves any of us? Surely you remember what she was like?" Albus sighs and says: "I had hoped that her sister's death inspired her to love her remaining family."<p>

James hits himself on the head, hearing this and says: "That might have worked, Albus, but by the sound of it, was that attempt done the wrong way. How exactly was she told her sister was dead? Having someone like Remus or Andromeda say it might have worked, but I can tell that that isn't what happened, was it?"  
>Albus shakes his head and says: "I'll explain how I did it at the end of this chapter, once Kingsley and the others have Petunia and her family in custody." And James asks: "So you agree that she is a danger to Harry?" The man nods and Harry sighs, obviously relieved that the man finally understands, which makes me sigh as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 32&33 – OotP _**

"And that only further proves that they know nothing of the magical world." James sighs and Sirius says: "Which is strange, because Lily did confess to us that her sister is amazingly intelligent and has a photographic memory. Add to that her nosiness and that she used to spy on her little sister and it just doesn't explain the whole picture."  
>James rubs his chin at this, pulling at the skin with his forefinger and thumb like he always did when investigating a case for the Aurors or Hit Wizards and he says: "It must be because she doesn't know what caused the whole thing. If she hears it was Dementors, then surely she will understand why Dudley was hearing things."<br>Sirius nods and slaps his mate on the back, saying: "As brilliant and thinking things through as always." And Hermione smiles: "Just like Harry." Making Harry blush as his mother smiles at him in pride, something I know Hermione planned on letting happen with that comment and I smile at the young witch as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 33 – OotP _**

"Most bullies actually feel what their victims feel when near Dementors. They feel as if they are the victims and as if it's happening over and over again." Kingsley mutters and Harry asks: "How do you know that?" And Kingsley answers: "There were some cases of magical Bullies that I investigated back in my early days.  
>I felt just as curious as you did a few days ago, so I called for a Questioning Hour, where the prisoner is allowed out of his cell and into an Interrogation Chamber inside Azkaban for an hour and where an Auror can question them about anything, and where there will be Patroni outside the small room, keeping the Dementors at bay.<br>I did just that and found out. Felt it was quite the suitable punishment as well. Not only do those Dementors suck the happiness out of those idiots, they also make them feel as if they were the victims of their own bullying. Poetic justice, that's what I call it." Harry nods and then seems to realize something as he asks:

"If you did that, then why didn't you question Sirius as well?" And the man sighs as he says: "Knew you were going to ask that. I was still a Second Year Trainee when I did this, only two levels below where Tonks is now and only Hit Wizards and the Minister were allowed in the area of Azkaban where Sirius was kept.  
>I had no right to even be near that place, let alone get involved with the criminals incarcerated there. If I had been, I would have surely questioned Sirius first chance I got, seeing I became a Trainee shortly after he was arrested. It just took me five years to get to Tonks' level and after that, cases like that aren't opened anymore."<p>

"But that's just plain wrong. Even in the Muggle World criminals can ask for temporary release, no matter how harsh their crimes. The decision on whether to grant it, of course, does slightly depend on that, but still. If cases like Sirius' aren't opened anymore, how are we supposed to get him set free?" Hermione asks angrily.  
>And Ariel answers: "We reveal that Walt Disney was a Seer and that I am of Royal Blood." Everyone looks at her shocked and she says: "I am a Princess of the Sea and a Queen of the Land world in my world, since I married Erik years ago. I have full rights to stand for Sirius and give him a trial myself, I'm sure of it."<br>To this I sigh and say: "You might have that right, Your Highness, but Fudge is not going to allow it." And Moody says: "Unless he has to." I turn to him and he says: "We're already planning to inform Her Majesty of what has been happening to the Hero of our world, why not inform her of this injustice while we're at it?"

This makes my eyes shine in happiness as I've been wanting to free Sirius since I joined the Order and discovered about his innocence and then Hermione asks: "Why didn't anyone else think about presenting Sirius' problem to the Queen?" And I sigh as I say: "We have some very precise agreements with her.  
>We are not to disturb her unless Hogwarts and another Magical School in England both need her assistance. We are not to inform her of anything regarding the Ministry, other than the elections for Minister. And we are not to present every single case of Wizarding Judgment to her, unless they are linked together."<br>The girl nods and says: "And with Sirius being Harry's father and Harry being the victim in the Heavy Abuse Case, that would be a linked case you could present to the Queen, having her court take care of the Dursleys, while she takes care of Sirius' innocence." I nod and smile at her intelligence before reading on again.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 33 – OotP _**

"And there's the proof that she, like her sister, has a Photographic memory. Just such a shame she uses it for the wrong reasons." Arthur sighs and Moody growls: "I call it a good thing, will help us get the truth out of her easier if she still has such clear recollections of what she and her monster of a husband put Potter through."  
>This makes me nod, even if I wish it wasn't true and James turns Harry to him as he asks: "What on earth did that Monster put you through?" And Harry hangs his head low as Sirius lies a hand on James' shoulder and says: "Enough that he needs our love, comfort and full-time support." James nods and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 33&34 – OotP _**

"I never talked with Lily about the Dementors. She already knew about them by the time we really started talking with each other." James says confused and Albus answers: "Lily had another Halfblood living near her home. She was good friends with him – but, alas." James seems to understand this and he asks:  
>"They were friends before she came to Hogwarts? I always assumed she was close to him because he was the first she met on the train that seemed to be able to help her understand. I didn't know they had talked of the Magical world before that." And he lowers his head in shame, while I look at Sirius, who shakes his head and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34 – OotP _**

"Excuse me? When exactly did this happen?" James asks, now head up and angry, obviously over the insult to his sister-by-magic and Harry spats bitterly: "On the same day as that I received my first letter and that I was told you and Lily were killed instead of dying in a car accident." But then he seems to realize what he said.  
>He slaps a hand over his mouth, but it's obvious the pot is on fire now as everyone is beyond furious and I certainly can't blame them as no one should be lying to a child about his parents, let alone how they were killed. Trying to focus on writing this down under Petunia's name, I try to use the focus to stay calm and not lose my temper.<p>

Others have less problems with that as both Sora and Riku have drawn their Keyblades and have apparently drawn each other into battle, their minds obviously so onto their anger they can only focus on each other as they swing their weapons and parry and block the many attacks the other throws at them.  
>Kairi is sitting next to Ariel with Erik, trying to calm the redhead down and remind her of her child and Sirius is holding onto James and Harry so tightly, it's obvious he's using his love for them to keep his own anger under control, James holding onto him as well and making a soft crooning sound, even if the anger is heard underneath.<br>Ron and Hermione have joined the twins, who have drawn out a list of their own and the four of them seem to make a formidable foursome as they whisper and mutter and snicker together, obviously thinking of many devious ways of getting back at the woman who was horrible enough to lie to her own nephew, their friend.

Tonks is next to me and while she and Moody seem to be holding a _break-your-opponent's-hand _competition, is her hair growing and lengthening beyond any I have ever seen, the color so black, I almost wonder if there is enough light in this room as the darkness seems to swallow her up like a dark shadow of some kind.  
>Arthur is just as angry as anyone and he seems to actually be educating his son in the many ways Ancient Runes can be used to hurt people instead of protecting them – something I know he was studying before he married Molly and joined the Ministry – and Bill is angrily scribbling down everything his father tells him.<br>Remus, on the other hand, seems to take this the worst as he had stormed out of the room and I can now hear him raging upstairs on the first and second floor and I almost wonder if, in his anger, he'll be able to take Mrs. Black down, but then lie my focus where it really belongs – with the little boy this is all about in the first place.  
>Harry is just looking from his father, to the door leading upstairs, to Hermione sitting with the twins, to Arthur, to Kairi and then back to his father, before the whole cycle begins again, even if his father seems to draw Harry's attention the most, another piece of evidence that the boy has been deprived of love for too long a time.<p>

Then suddenly I notice something and ask: "Where did Albus go?" And everyone seems to calm down at hearing this as they all look around, but nothing indicates that the man was ever here, other than the empty space next to Arthur where the man had been seated earlier. Looking around some more, I see something.  
>The fireplace is still alit and I can see small green sparks flying from the ashes, while the pot of Floo Powder is lying on the floor, having obviously been smashed as someone must have reached for it in a daze and I realize that the man must have been too devastated by what he heard to stay, something I can't blame him for.<br>Sirius sighs and says: "Sora, Riku, blades down. That'll do." The two nod, but Riku's eyes still shine with fury and I know the teen will probably demand to come along when we go to arrest the Dursleys. Hoping to have even more evidence against them by the time that happens, if only to really secure their punishment, do I read on.

Or so I try, but Sirius says: "Not now, Kingsley. Wait a second, if you please." I nod, understanding that the man must still be too angry to listen to anything about those monsters right now and he turns to Harry as he says: "Harry, this – what you just told us – is a crime in and of itself. Do you know why it is?"  
>Harry shakes his head and Sirius says: "Because you not knowing what happened to James and Lily could have very well allowed for others – like the Malfoys or the Lestranges – to twist the story around and make you feel guilty for taking down their lord. They could have caused Last June to happen a lot sooner.<br>You not knowing this truth, this story, is a danger to you and to anyone who tries to honor Lily's death as – anyone at age eleven – would be willing to believe other stories if they hear someone knew their parents and knew they couldn't have died in a car accident. But that's not what I'm most angry about." The man ends.

I look at him confused and he says: "What I am most angry about, Harry, is that I know Petunia and if she told you about Lily's faith when you were eleven and when you received your letter, then I just know she wasn't fair to you when she told you the truth. She must have told you some horror story and that isn't right either."  
>Harry smiles at this and says: "Don't worry, Siri – dad. Hagrid was there and he told me the story – well, what people knew of it anyway." Sirius nods, while I can tell that he's confused as to why Hagrid would be there and I can't help but agree with him and wonder about the Half-Giant myself as I read on as Remus returns.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34 – OotP _**

"What's that?" Arthur asks and Harry, Hermione, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Erik and Ariel look at him shocked, but for some reason do I get the feeling that the shock of Harry and Hermione has a different reason behind it than that of the others and then Ariel says: "It's the first of April when everyone plays little pranks on each other."  
>This makes the man look at his twin sons, who look at each other shocked and then Ron laughs and says: "They were actually born pranksters. Mum having them on that day actually made them born pranksters. This is – is- is just too – too – too good." And he laughs on, his hand banging on the table in front of him.<p>

"So you never knew your sons were born on the day where everyone plays practical jokes and hoaxes on each other, even if it's not recognized as an official National Holiday?" Hermione asks shocked and Arthur shakes his head as he says: "That must be a Muggle thing, because Pranks aren't exactly restricted to one day with us."  
>"They aren't with us either, Mr. Weasley, Muggles just tend to go loose a little more with hoaxes and pranks on April Fool's day, that's all. It's just something that has been going through Muggle history since Medieval times." The man nods, looking very interested in this and I feel intrigued myself before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34 – OotP _**

"And he thinks that's going to work?" Sora asks and he goes on: "It didn't work last time, why would it now?" And Riku answers: "First of all Sora, I'm more worried about that letter. And second, and this is a question formed from what Harry told us, do you really want to try and understand that Muggle or how he thinks?"  
>The boy wrinkles his nose at this, something I notice that Riku pays more attention to than anyone else really would and he says: "Forget I asked." The silver-haired lad nods and I really wish Sora would be sixteen again as it's obvious those two belong together and just need the dreams to prove it and with that thought, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 34&35 – OotP _**

"That woman is totally mad!" Sora ends with a shout and he goes on: "She's capable of writing down how much time there was between the two letters, but can't even bother finding out why my brother used the Patronus charm? What kind of a hag is that?" No one has an answer to that and Hermione says:  
>"I got to agree with him. Why is it even possible that the Ministry can detect Magic done around Muggles, but don't take the time to investigate?" And Alastor grunts as he says: "We decided not to investigate the cases anymore after discovering that 60% of our cases were accidental magic performed by those under age eleven.<br>It made us so busy trying to tune the detectors onto those at the right age that, in the end, the Wizengamot tied several Magical Laws to the detection spells and after that the detection spells became the Trace, which is added to each new bought wand and is broken when the witch or wizard turns off age.  
>Therefore our needs to investigate the cases became unnecessary as the trace was a part of both the Wizard's core as well as their wand. Any magic more severely than that of a ten year old was considered a violation of the rules and thus in need of the letters we send to them. I now see that that plan spiraled out of control."<p>

The man grunts again and says: "Too bad we have no one at the Wizengamot or they could have brought this up right next meeting." This makes my lips turn thin yet again as I absolutely hate how Fudge is trying to ruin everything and I ask: "Would it be too much of a risk to get Bonehead Fudge coming to this reading as well?"  
>And Harry shouts: "WITH MY FATHER RIGHT NEXT TO ME?" And while Sirius smiles at being called dad, do I hit myself in the head and say: "Right, didn't think that one through. Sorry." Harry shrugs and says: "It's okay, I get that all the time. Or, at least a lot of times." And while Ron and Hermione nod, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 35 – OotP _**

"In a WHAT?" James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Arthur shout and then Arthur says: "In name of the Department of Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts do I, Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Noble House of Weasley, demand right to attend the Hearing of Vernon Dursley after his arrest. So I swear, so mote it be."  
>I look shocked at this, but know Arthur has that right as this still concerns a Muggle, even if he's not being baited like all of Arthur's other cases and then Harry asks: "That hearing will be private, right?" And I nod as I say: "It will probably be a Private Hearing inside the Queen's court, that's at least what I'm working on."<br>This makes the young man smile in relief and he says: "Just make sure not too many people attend that hearing, it will draw suspicion." And Sirius laughs as he asks: "Didn't we already prove that we can hide ourselves from the public eye? Look at this house! Look at the guard duty we've been performing for the last month."  
>Harry smiles at his dad and the man goes on: "And don't forget who you're talking to either, young man. I have been able to keep out of the hands of the Ministry for the last two years, you know?" Harry now smiles widely and while I personally don't really see that last one as an accomplishment, do I want read on.<br>But then suddenly the fireplace lights up again and Albus steps back through, his face a mask of calm I can easily see through as he asks: "Did I miss anything?" And Arthur answers: "I vowed to come along when the Muggles are arrested." The headmaster nods at this and takes his seat again, repairing the Floo jar as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 35 – OotP _**

"That bastard is so dead." James snarls and then Riku turns to me and asks: "Permission to use Keyblades in between hearing and official sentencing?" And I smile as I say: "You'll have to repeat that request to her Majesty, Riku, but if you didn't have to, I would have approved." The silver haired boy smiles and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 35&36 – OotP _**

This makes James hit himself on the head as he says: "And I bonded my family through magic to that?" To which many snicker and the man sighs before he shrugs and says: "At least Lily made it worthwhile." To this Sirius nods and then Harry looks up and says: "Wait a second, I – I wonder about something."  
>We all look at him and he turns to his mother as he asks: "If Lily and I didn't share blood, then how was it possible that her love for me and her acceptance to stand between me and Voldemort caused for a Blood Protection to be activated inside me upon her death?" James looks at this shocked while I feel intrigued and he asks:<br>"You think that's what happened?" And Harry turns to Dumbledore as he says: "Sure, what else?" And James says: "Harry, you're an Empathic Veela. Lily simply changed all her emotions into a transportable form of magic and upon her death transported that to you, enchanting your own Empathic powers."

This shocks the boy and I hear Dumbledore whisper: "_The power the Dark Lord knows not."_ And while I still hate that sentence, do I agree with the man as Voldemort would never care for Veelas as people enough to study the many kinds there are and thus never discover the actual power Empathic Veela hold in their emotions.  
>Relieved that Harry now has a real power – one he can learn to harness – to defend himself, I still hate this fact at the same time as it proves that Harry is indeed the child of the Prophesy and I look at Sora, having full trust that the kind-hearted boy – that is so easily liked – will do anything he can to aid his little brother.<br>Smiling at this as Harry and Sora both have this trait as part of their personality, I just know that the two together will be a force to be reckoned with – even without them really having to do anything as their personalities will be enough to take anyone that stands in their way everything that person could hold dear.  
>Shuddering at the thought – and the idea of being on the wrong side of that event – I take another look at the two boys and think: "How can two people, who are so kind and generous, be so dangerous – just by being so kind and generous?" Deciding not to think about it anymore, do I turn my attention back on the book.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 36 – OotP _**

"This guy officially needs medical help, fast." Ariel says and then Erik goes on and says: "Yeah, on how to grow some understanding and then some. And of course – when he finally gets it – the help of someone understanding the Magical world like he understands that boxing thing." This shocks Harry and then he says:  
>"That's it." We all look at him and he says: "I've – I've always believed that if you explain Muggle things to a magical person in such a way they understand it, then the gap between Muggleborns and Purebloods would shrink. I could just never think of a way to do so, so I kept my mouth shut. But what Erik just said – that's exactly it."<p>

Everyone looks from the confused prince to the young man and he says: "All we need to do is put a lot of Magical references in our Muggle explanations and the Purebloods will feel as if we're explaining the Floo system to them or something. They just don't understand Muggle stuff, because technology has too many unknown terms in it."  
>Everyone looks at the boy with wide eyes and Hermione asks: "You really think that can work?" And apparently wanting to prove his point, does Harry ask: "Ron, remember those two-wheeled things you see crossing the street sometimes, that ride on those special painted paths?" Ron nods, while Arthur looks intrigued and Harry says:<br>"The paddles in the middle are like the accelerator on a broom. The steering wheel's the same as the front of a broom and the metal bars attached to them are like the brake on a broom. The rest of it – just the frame to make sure the bike stays together and that everything works in perfect order without causing incidents, you get me?"  
>The other boy looks at his best friend shocked and asks: "So it's – it's just a Muggle form of sport gear?" Harry nods and says: "Yes, like brooms they have sport-models and easier models. Hell, they even have models for grandma's and all." Ron looks shocked and Hermione asks: "So you actually get it now?"<br>And Ron answers: "Get it? Heck, I would take Muggle studies first chance if the stuff would be explained that way." And the girl's mouth just drops open, while Riku, Sora, James and Sirius smile at their son, brother and best friend's brother in total pride, Harry turning red and trying to hide as he sees this.

Hating how the boy just can't accept a praise, not even a silent one from his family, do I decide not to add this to the list as some people are just naturally shy and instead do I say: "I really think Harry should open up a small study group when he gets to Hogwarts and invite students to understand Muggles his way."  
>Everyone nods at this and Harry says: "That will get some heavy criticism from the Board of Governors." And James says: "Not if I can get myself registered as alive before that time and can get the Board back under my control, seeing that the original Founding Father of that Board of Governors was a Potter."<br>This shocks Harry and he asks: "So – if – if Mrs. Weasley hadn't had you where you were and I would have turned seventeen –." And James ends: "Then you would have officially been allowed to take over the Board as Leading member." This shocks Harry senseless and James says: "Which is exactly what I'll be doing soon enough."  
>"NO!" Harry suddenly shouts and everyone looks at him shocked – that is, everyone but Sirius as the man lies his hands on his son's shoulders and says: "We'll discuss this after the chapter, okay son?" Harry nods, still looking at his mother with a fear I just can't seem to understand and instead of trying, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 36&37 – OotP _**

This makes Harry cringe harshly, but then Sirius wraps an arm around his shoulders and says: "With everything you have been waiting for and the fear you've been growing to feel thanks to all that not knowing and all those nightmares, can I honestly say that I cannot blame you, son, I really, honestly can't."  
>This makes Harry smile at him slightly uncomfortable and then Albus asks: "Harry, are you still –." And Sirius asks: "Having nightmares about that horrible event? Yes, yes, he is, Albus. I told you it was a bad idea to question him so soon after he experienced it all. Heck, it wouldn't even have been half bad, had the scenery been different."<br>This confuses Albus and Sirius asks: "As a fourteen year old, where would you rather relieve yourself of a mental, exhausting burden? An office filled with things you don't know about and living portraits, or a living room with warm fireplace and your friends surrounding you, holding your hand in comfort and support when needed."  
>The man cringes and Sirius says: "You should have allowed for Harry to choose the time and place for where he would tell you what you needed to know. You should <em>not<em> have expected of him to report to you like we of the Order do – and then not even accept him into said Order, because that is just too hypocritical and wrong."

Albus sighs and says: "You're right, Sirius and I apologize. Harry, I will fully pay for whatever funds you need to get yourself healed of what happened back in June." To which Sirius rolls his eyes and asks: "Ehm, who's cousin of mine did you allow into the Order and what is her mother's profession again, Albus?"  
>And everyone turns to Tonks, who is happily smiling as she says: "Mum would love to come and help." And James asks: "After she got to know Harry and Harry has had time to get to know her as well?" Tonks nods and Harry smiles at his parents, while I can tell that Albus feels as if he failed Harry again and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37 – OotP _**

Now James turns to his mate and asks: "And I had the guts to shout at Arthur? What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" But then Hermione distracts him and says: "Actually was he busy killing Mundungus. I only just got him to write that down and didn't exactly read it through myself before sending it off."  
>The man looks shocked and then he shrugs, relieving us and says: "I can get that." But then he says: "But still, you really should have tried to control your temper, love. You always know just how to put yourself into other people's shoes when you do, after all, and our son really needed that side of you back then."<br>Sirius nods and says: "That's true, sorry Harry." But Harry just smiles widely, staring between his parents and I can only shake my head at how much Harry takes out of seeing his parents interact and finding out what kind of people they are. Still silently blessing the boy for getting more chances like this, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37 – OotP _**

This makes the two mentioned men cringe in guilt and Arthur says: "We really should think the situations we're in through before writing Harry next time." But Sirius shakes his head and says: "We shouldn't do that, we should have, whoever guards Harry, take him away and back to us the minute he's in danger again.  
>Then we can show him we care and worry and he won't feel like he's being punished or that we aren't proud of him." This makes Harry smile and then Sirius goes on and says: "Not taking into account that our little man will be working hard to keep himself to the three rules I set up earlier, of course." Harry cringes at this and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37 – OotP _**

"Was it Voldemort?" Harry asks, but Albus shakes his head and says: "If I have to go by what we've seen Cornelius try to take out of this situation, am I almost 80% sure that this was an inside job, done by someone working highly up the Ministerial rank, someone who cannot have this crime be traced back to them."  
>This makes Harry shudder and then Riku asks: "And the reason we didn't just take Harry out of his timeline and back into ours and our world was –?" Shocking us all and he says: "What? This world has more hearts filled with Darkness than all the people I've met since Ansem – and he was a Heartless for crying out loud."<br>This makes Sora sigh and he says: "We can't do that. Harry belongs here and so do we, Riku. We were born here and – I guess we just have to work our magic here like we did in the other Universe. We have to use the Keyblades and our Back-up and friends to give the Light a new chance to shine in this world."

This makes Riku sigh and he says: "Three years after a war and we're thrown right back into a new one. Will we ever be able to just relax and be ourselves?" To this Harry lies his hand on the boy's shoulder and says: "You can. Here you have family, friends and everyone who cares about you and will help you.  
>You're helping us better this world, we'll help you be yourself. No one will ever expect anything more out of you than they should." This makes Sora and Riku smile at the boy and Ron asks: "You mean like people expect the craziest of things out of you?" And Harry cringes as Hermione slaps Ron on the back of the head and Harry says:<br>"They expect that out of me because I'm considered their hero, Ron, and it's not like I can do anything about it." This angers me as the helplessness in the boy's voice proves to me that he has just given up on trying and then I send a look at Albus, silently telling him that his students are partially responsible for this as well.

The man sighs and says: "No, but I can, Harry, and I haven't. The teachers and I tried to stay as neutral to you as possible to prove to the other students that, to us, you were but a normal student, but it seems that in our effort, we failed you as we failed to officially punish anyone giving you any other idea or impression of yourself."  
>"Add the abuse that I have listed to that and it's a miracle he's still on our side." I mutter silently, trying not to let Albus hear me and it seems that the man doesn't as he keeps his eyes on a now squirming Harry and before the boy can open his mouth – probably to argue – does Ron intervene and does he say:<br>"Don't even think about it, mate. Those bastards deserve to be punished for everything they put you through, just because they didn't think any further than your scar and trust me, I've already served detention myself. I reported myself after the first task and McGonagall was very disappointed in me, like she should be."

This shocks Harry and Ron says: "And not just at me either, Harry, she should be disappointed in everyone in school, except the Ravenclaw and Slytherin First and Second years and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff First years. Everyone else deserves to feel ashamed of what they did and they deserve to be punished, no matter what."  
>Harry hangs his head at this, obviously disagreeing, but recognizing the Weasley Stubbornness like myself and while I cannot believe how little self-value Harry has that he won't even stand up to people expecting ridiculous stuff out of him, only because of his scar, do I vow to help Albus take this notion out of the world and do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 37&38 – OotP _**

"Speaking of that, Headmaster." Harry suddenly says, his voice almost too low for me to hear and I can tell that he is seriously fighting with himself to continue and then he says: "I do agree on your plans to stop Voldemort, sir, I – I really do. I – I just –." He then stops, his mouth obviously trying not to work anymore.  
>We all look at him and Albus asks: "Yes, dear boy?" And Harry takes a deep breath as he says: "I just think they were steps you should have offered to Fudge a little later into the war. Not right at the brink of the start of it and definitely not so soon after someone had died. It was bound to have him refuse your every offer."<br>We all look shocked and he says: "The best way to fight Voldemort is to take him everything he takes his power from and he takes most of his power out of the growing differences between Muggleborns and Purebloods, so if we help integration on both sides, will Voldemort lose followers, because people will be happier that way."

This makes us all look at each other shocked and then Hermione asks: "Now why didn't I think of that?" And Harry shrugs as he says: "Voldemort and his war are mostly known out of two things; how most of his followers are Purebloods and how Muggles and Muggleborns were victims of his terror and killing the most.  
>If we can prevent that by integrating Purebloods into Muggle society – like I just did with Ron and the bike – and integrating Muggleborns into the Pureblood society – by, well, taking them their need to change things – we can win the war against Voldemort without having to raise a single wand or risking a single soul."<br>This makes everyone smile at the boy in pride and Albus says: "Why don't we discuss your integration plans at the end of this chapter, dear boy? I do believe that would be better." Harry nods, his face red at the chance of sharing his intelligence with his headmaster and I smile at the brilliant little guy before reading on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 38 – OotP _**

"Speaking of which, why are wizards scared of his name anyway? I've been wondering that for the last four years now. Why is that?" Harry asks, obviously trying to get over his shyness and Arthur sighs as he says: "We're afraid, Harry, because – back in the last war – Voldemort had put a Taboo on his name."  
>This makes Harry tilt his head and Moody says: "He means a special enchantment, Potter, one that breaks down wards and allows for Death Eaters to track down and find whoever says the name in a second. It's what caused most of the deaths in the Order, back in the last few years." This shocks Harry and he asks:<br>"Voldemort had a spell on his name that allowed for his men to find yours no matter what spells or wards they put up? No wonder everyone's still afraid." And Arthur nods, before Harry turns to Ron and asks: "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Making the redhead look shocked while everyone laughs hard and I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 38 – OotP _**

"That uncaring bastard. He might not care for me or my death, but that is no reason for him to hurt your feelings or talk so lightly about it. Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him – heck, I won't even need my hands when I get to him – I'll just talk him right out of whatever high cloud of selfish bastardness he's living on."  
>James growls and then Sirius kisses his cheek as he says: "And that is the James I know and love. The one I fell in love with in fourth year and didn't dare get a chance with until I was halfway through my sixth." James laughs and says: "Yeah, because I forced you to take me on that Valentines Hogsmeade Weekend, remember?"<br>Sirius blushes at this as everyone else laughs and says: "Hey, after that things really went upwards fast and we still turned out very happy. You can't deny that." But then James kisses him straight on the lips and whispers: "Did you hear me deny it then, my lovely mutt?" And while Remus laughs hard at Sirius' shock, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 38&39 – OotP _**

This makes everyone around me shake their heads in sorrow and Hermione says: "I might not tell my parents everything that happens at Hogwarts, but I certainly don't feel like there's a wall separating them from the Magical World." This makes Harry lower his head and mumble softly: "It was there for my self-defence."  
>This makes the girl look at her best friend with pain and Albus asks: "Was it really necessary, Harry?" Harry nods and says: "By having that wall in my mind, it was easier for me to pretend they didn't exist when I was away from them – just like they always pretended that I didn't exist when they talked about me with me in the room."<br>This makes my old friend and leader lower his head and he says: "I really should have seen that there was something wrong when your behavior to those Muggles didn't match up with the reports Arabella kept sending in. I just believed it was because you were growing to be a regular teen and they don't like associating with family."

This makes everyone shrug and James says: "I might not like that Fanatical Figgy was that close to my little boy, but even I can see how she has been keeping everyone from realizing what she has been doing – even if it wasn't really her doing it or that her doing it like that still creeps me out even more than before."  
>To this Sirius and Harry quickly hug their mate and mother and we all look at the man, knowing that he must be reliving that terrible event on his eleventh birthday as he hears about this. Then, in an obvious attempt to cheer the man up, does Albus say: "James, I assure you I will get to the bottom of this when I go talk to her."<br>James smiles at the man and I can tell that this is both very important for the older man – a clear sign he sees James as more than an Order member and former student – and that James is really taking comfort in everything we all do to help him forget about what happened so long ago. Deciding to attribute to that, do I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 39 – OotP _**

This makes James shake his head and he says: "I know Lily always wanted for her sister to understand what she was going through, but I know for a fact that she would not have wanted it this way." This makes Harry lower his head and James, seeing this, pulls his son close against his side, making Harry smile as he says:  
>"That, however, does not mean that she would be blaming you for causing this as whoever it was that sent those retched Dementors to you is the cause of all this happening, of all the events you had to go through that night." Harry smiles, while Sirius, Sora and Riku nod at their son, brother and friend's brother and I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 39 – OotP _**

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN JUNE?" James asks in pure shock and he turns to Sirius as he asks: "Why didn't you contact Andromeda? Isn't she?" And Sirius answers: "One, I wasn't sure she still was. Two, Harry doesn't know her and I didn't want to force him into confiding in someone he's never met.  
>And finally, is Fudge Minister and is he convinced that I betrayed you guys, killed Pettigrew and with that another twelve Muggles and has been wanting my head – or better said, my soul – for it for the past two years. I'm lucky that Albus believes in my innocence or I wouldn't have been able to be near our son at all."<p>

James looks at this shocked and then turns to Albus and asks: "Why hasn't anything been done about that?" But then Harry asks: "Mum, you do know Fudge right?" The man hits himself on the head and says: "Unfortunately, yes. Yes, I do." But then his hand leaves his face and I am very surprised to see the victorious smirk on his face.  
>"And I also know that his father promised my father – and vice versa – that neither he or I would ever climb the Political Ladder higher than our Family Rank and perhaps Hit Wizard – if we ever got to that rank. He broke that promise and it was exactly that promise that ended a feud that was financially ruining his family."<br>"So if we remind him of the promise, he'll have to quit his job and we can get a Minister that will set Sirius free?" Ron asks shocked and then Ariel interrupts: "That, or we put the topic of Sirius being innocent in the meeting between myself, Erik and her Royal Majesty. Surely that will be a good reason for her to come?"  
>Everyone looks at the redhead shocked and then Harry hugs the woman around the neck, bending his upper body around her own in a clear attempt to keep himself from hurting her pregnant stomach and the woman laughs and hugs Harry back, before he again takes his seat and I smile at the brilliant idea before reading on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 39&40 – OotP _**

"EXCUSE ME!" Everyone shouts and then Hermione raves: "I better be hearing that wrong or that Muggle will understand the power of a true Mudblood." And everyone is instantly silenced as they all stare at her in shock, all except Harry it seems as the boy seems to smile at Hermione in a pride I just don't understand.  
>Then Hermione asks: "What? The best way to defeat an enemy is to take away any ammunition he can use against you. If I start using the term myself and start carrying it with the same pride he carries that stupid Malfoy name, then that will be a win for me and a very sore loss for him. I'm a Mudblood and I'm proud of it."<p>

Everyone looks at the girl in shock and Harry says: "And that is exactly what I think we should do to defeat Voldemort. Take him the one thing he uses the most to get his war going and keep it going. The general hatred between Muggleborns and Purebloods, that is mostly caused by wrong-placed pride and bad integration."  
>Everyone looks at the boy in shock and Harry says: "All I'm saying is that there are loads and loads of common, everyday Muggle and Magical things that either the Purebloods or the Muggleborns feel very stupid about when they ask the other kind about it, because the other kind will instinctively look at them as if they're stupid.<br>And yes, even you guys sometimes did that and Hermione, you do that as well every now and then." He then tells the Weasley kids and Hermione and they all look down ashamed as Harry says: "All we got to do is show Purebloods that it's their role to explain things to Muggleborns – at least if they want to keep things the way they are."

This makes my friends and I look at each other and Harry says: "Muggleborns – to Purebloods – stand for change, because Muggleborns see things they don't see in the Muggle world – where they grew up – and when they aren't explained why these things are the way they are, they want to change that to make themselves feel comfortable.  
>That is something that has been happening for so long – and yes, I did some studies into it – that the Purebloods now resent any kind of change, especially when it comes as suddenly as a new bout of Muggleborns entering Hogwarts. And because the Muggleborn population keeps growing, do the Purebloods feel threatened."<p>

He then looks at Ron and says: "I know you and your family don't fall under this category, but you can't deny that you're the misfits under the Pureblood society and that most of the other Purebloods don't see things your way." Ron nods, while James smiles at his son in pride and while Harry ignores this, does he say:  
>"Purebloods hate Muggleborns, because they fear the changes Muggleborns tend to bring when their modern society upraising comes to clash with the standstill Pureblood society, but the solution to this entire problem is making Purebloods believe that it's their role and goal to educate Muggleborns in the Pureblood ways.<br>If Muggleborns understand why Purebloods have things they way they do and why things came to be the way they are, their discomfort will go away, because they'll feel more at home with the world their magic belongs to and that will reduce their need to change things into what they like and what they have grown up with.

"It's just that simple. Communication and Consideration. If those two factors become a common thing in every day Pureblood and Muggleborn society, Voldemort will lose before this war has even begun, because then Purebloods won't have to fear sudden changes or hate Muggleborns anymore. That should be possible, right?"  
>Dumbledore nods and Ron asks: "But if that's what's needed, then why did Malfoy take away all those classes that could help Muggleborns understand society?" To this Harry shrugs with his eyes closed as he says: "I can only guess that he just doesn't know the Muggle saying; Those who play at balls, must look out for rubs."<br>This makes me nod as it does make sense and Ron says: "But that sounds just like Those who play Beater, must look out for Bludgers." And Harry says: "Probably the wizarding equivalent." Ron nods and says: "So Malfoy tries to keep Muggleborns away from making changes, but his actions only make them change more?"

Harry nods and Albus says: "I will make sure to install all old classes once I get back to the Board tomorrow and I will happily use your theory to convince people, Harry. I just need something that will convince them just as hard that Voldemort is indeed back." Harry sighs at this and I feel for the boy as he says:  
>"Just ask them why they believe me a liar on my parents' murderer and then reveal the whole thing with dad being Veela and all that. The first will make them realize what those articles really say about me and the second will get dad his freedom back." Albus nods, smiling widely at the boy, who turns his eyes skyward as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

"Care to give some explanation?" James asks his son with a raised eyebrow and a sneaky smirk and Harry says: "Owls explains itself, really. The pudding was Dobby in my second, the Ford Anglia the same, Dudley's tale I swore I wouldn't speak of, Marge was third year and the lounge was Mr. Weasley's birthday gift to me."  
>Now everyone laughs, some of us looking at Arthur in shock as he says: "Harry, that was an accident, it was no birthday present." But Harry shrugs and says: "It sure felt like one, a brilliant one at that." And James and Sora laugh even harder, while Sirius sighs in defeat and Riku and Arthur shake their heads as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

Instantly all laughter is drained from the room and Sora growls: "He did not just say that." While I furiously write: "_Personal abuse, willing to leave subject to his own fate, hours after Dementor attack."_ Trying to use the writing as a way to keep my anger at bay – even while I have to work really hard not to break my quill.  
>Then suddenly Tonks says: "Two chapters and already that list has expanded more than the one Fudge is trying to create on Harry's supposed crimes." And everyone's anger turns to shock as they all look at her and she says: "Just kidding, I just hate anger-filled rooms and this one was getting cramped with negativity."<br>To this Riku nods and says: "I can smell it. There's definitely a faint smell of darkness in this room and our anger is letting it grow stronger. We need to control it or we'll just call the Heartless to us and that will give those two women the chance to create the future we just left." To this everyone nods and I quickly read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

"_Mental abuse, calling subject abnormal and voicing physical desire to turn subject to tormentor's beliefs of normalcy." _I write down, trying to read on as I do as this is exactly what I will need to get that man convicted. Trying not to let anyone realize what I'm doing as it will cause new anger to flow, do I speed up my reading.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40 – OotP _**

"Okay, what is that about?" Ron asks in shock and Albus answers: "Fanatical Figgy wrote me a lie, saying that Petunia will allow Harry inside as long as no magical creature ever comes near her home and with the Dementors having just left, did I feel the need to remind her why she had taken Harry into her home in the first place."  
>"So you sent her that Howler? I've been wondering about that for the last four days. Why didn't you make your voice more recognizable? Why alter it like that?" And Albus asks: "What do you mean? I was speaking like I always do at the opening speech." This makes us all look at each other and James shudders as he says:<br>"Figgy. She must have intercepted the letter and changed the voice to further – mentally – agonize my little boy. That – that woman is pure evil." And he keeps on shuddering, causing for Sirius to hug him closely while I hate how the memory of that woman can change my friend so drastically and I decide to help him as I read on.

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 40&41 – OotP _**

"That was most definitely not my Howler. I had written a completely different one, reminding her of Lily's wishes for Harry and her to be safe, no matter what happened to her. I had written _Lily wants you and Harry safe, remember that, _not these ominous words." Albus says shocked and I look at my partner, Tonks.  
>The girl smiles at me with a raised eyebrow as she says: "Way ahead of you." And on her lap I suddenly see a book with a roll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink set on top of it, the statement of Albus written down at the bottom of the list and the woman's name at the top of it. Smiling at my partner, do I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 41 – OotP _**

"Can't she at least show a little bit of care? Why say things like that?" Hermione asks furiously and Kairi answers: "I think it's a mix. Part of her is trying to keep things as normal as she likes them and part of it must be because of what the Howler had said. Had it been the right Howler, she would have reacted differently, I think."  
>The girl nods and Harry mutters: "I sure wonder how she would have responded had it been the original Howler." This makes many nod, but then he shrugs and says: "At least I have one mystery less to worry my ass off about." And while Sirius hits him over the head for his language, do the rest of us laugh as I read on.<p>

**_OotP – chapter 02, page 41&42 – OotP _**

"Was that last shout really necessary?" Bill asks and I say: "Maybe not, but at least we have plenty enough to get those monsters arrested." This makes Ariel smile and she says: "Then I guess – oh wait." We all look at her, Erik in deep worry, as she says: "We can't. Erik and I can't go to our palace. The time's wrong."  
>This makes us all cringe and James says: "Then we use Potter Place, the Royal family has been coming there every few generations. I'm sure her Majesty won't mind." This makes Ariel smile and Sirius asks: "You were planning to suggest that the whole time, weren't you?" And James smiles widely as he says:<br>"I was wondering when they would realize that their current palace was unavailable due to their own sacrifice." And Sirius laughs, while Harry and Sora share a smirk and I say: "Okay, Tonks and Albus go visit Figgy to ask her some questions and get those gifts and letters she obviously blocked from Harry all these years."  
>The two nod and I turn to Alastor as I say: "Alastor and I go check the wards around Privet Drive and arrest the Muggles living there." The Ex-Auror smirks and Erik says: "And Ariel, James and I will go and prepare Potter Place for the royal visit of the Queen, so she can have her trials of those Muggles and Sirius there."<p>

Everyone nods and Harry asks: "Can Sora and I come too?" And James looks shocked as he asks: "Come? Of course you can! It's your home too, you know?" And Harry smiles as Sirius sighs and says: "I can't wait to get back there. I – wait, Potter place was changed into Godric's Hollow and that's been destroyed."  
>This shocks James and he asks: "And it hasn't been restored since? I mean, the attack was years ago!" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "They kept it the way it was to keep it as a monument. I even saw some strange statue of you, Lily and Harry at the square." To this everyone of us adults looks shocked and Remus asks:<p>

"When did you see that?"


End file.
